


Another Mountain to Climb

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky and Arto dealing with each other, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Has Issues, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Thor Is a Good Bro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Как будто Баки было недостаточно того, что Клинт практически умер… Теперь он еще должен возиться с его закадычным другом/младшим братом, обвиняющим Баки во всех смертных грехах.Честно говоря, Баки думает, что а) Клинт должен разобраться в себе и перестать бегать, б) Стив с Тони должны надеть поводок на своего ребенка и в) Тор с друзьями должны свалить нахер.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Mountain to Climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597374) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



— Ты в курсе, что ты худший старший брат в мире?

Несмотря на раздающиеся со всех сторон вопли и шум и то, что они по самые уши в тылу врага, Клинт умудряется негодующе посмотреть на Баки и через секунду увернуться от удара агента AIM в желтом костюме. Он поворачивается и, хорошенько размахнувшись луком, бьет его в лицо. Гребаные пчеловоды.

— О’кей, он выбрал фильм, а я просто не стал спорить, — кряхтя, сообщает Клинт и, поднырнув под второго солдата, перебрасывает того через плечо. — Пацан захотел посмотреть на воинствующих римлян, кто я такой, чтобы ему отказывать?

Баки весело хмыкает, хватает стул и швыряет в дверной проем, сбивая с ног входящих агентов. Все валятся на пол и принимаются стонать. Баки еще раз хмыкает и, склонив голову, разглядывает застрявший в стене стул.  
— И ты показал ему «Гладиатора». Ты серьезно, придурок? У него рейтинг 18+.

— Там всего лишь немного крови! — возмущается Клинт, натягивая тетиву, стреляя и аккуратно пришпиливая последнего агента к стенке. Тот взвизгивает и начинает выкрикивать то, что Клинт опознает как грубое оскорбление на беглом итальянском. — Он не трепетная фиалка.

— Ага… точно… — Баки хватает его за руку и не слишком вежливо толкает в направлении восточного коридора. — Пошли, нам еще данные скачивать.

— Ему понравился фильм, — говорит Клинт, трусцой бегущий за Баки. — И мы в Италии, значит, это вполне уместно! Кроме того, он сказал, что когда вырастет, хочет стать гладиатором, и я думаю, что это отличная профессия в плане карьеры.

— Так, во-первых, он понятия не имел, куда мы едем, а во-вторых, тебе повезет увидеть его взрослым — Стив в ярости, — фыркает Баки. — В основном из-за того, что Арто разбудил его в шесть утра, крича прямо в лицо «разве я не милосерден».

Клинт смеется, а Баки за шкирку тащит его в следующую комнату. Ох уж этот ребенок… Даже всего лишь думая о нем, Клинт ощущает знакомый прилив нежности и гордости. В одиннадцать лет Арто Роджерс-Старк — это гребаный чудесный кошмар, состоящий из хаотичной энергии, выводящих из себя истерик, безграничной любви и неистовой привязанности.

— Оно того стоит, — отвечает Клинт, тормозя у компьютерного терминала. Ну, это не столько компьютер, сколько огромное количество экранов и довольно громко гудящих жестких дисков, соединенных между собой невероятным количеством проводов. Клинт падает в кресло, а Баки, подняв пистолеты и направив их на дверь, замирает у него за спиной как излишне бдительный сторожевой пес.

— Ты оказываешь на него ужасное влияние, — говорит Баки, прищуриваясь и оценивая средний рост агента AIM в дверном проеме. — Если кто-нибудь войдет, я выстрелю ему в голову.

— Не вздумай, — хмурится Клинт, вытаскивая из кармана флешку. Баки закатывает глаза, но опускает стволы ниже, чтобы попасть где-то в район плеч. Из комнаты, через которую они только что прошли, доносится крик, и Клинт поднимает голову. — Иди. И не забывай — никаких смертей. Или сам окажешь на него дурное влияние.

— Пацан все равно меня ненавидит, так какая разница, — вздыхает Баки, подходя к двери.

Клинт качает головой. Вообще-то, Арто уже несколько лет как перестал ненавидеть Баки. С тех пор, как произошел тот инцидент с «Lucky Charms». Хотя он все равно продолжал относиться к нему несколько… настороженно. И иногда вел себя с ним прямо-таки несносно. Так что, вполне возможно, в глубине души он все еще чуть-чуть его ненавидел. Клинт обязательно спросит у него, как только вернется.

Баки проверяет, сколько осталось патронов.  
— Я схожу посмотрю?

Клинт показывает ему большой палец.  
— Вперед, тигр, действуй.

Баки смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом и скрывается в соседнем помещении, стреляя с обеих рук, как надеется Клинт, предупредительными выстрелами. Если это не они, Стива хватит кондрашка, и тогда им придется заполнить море бумаг, а Баки, скорее всего, снова вызовет на ковер Фьюри.

— «Да здравствует Император», — ухмыляется Клинт. — Еще раз посмотрю, когда вер…

Договорить он не успевает.

Как только флешка оказывается в разъеме, раздается такой сильный взрыв, что Клинта выбрасывает из кресла, проносит через комнату и впечатывает в стену. Он падает на пол и, задыхаясь, пытается сплюнуть заполняющую рот кровь. Под ладонями все вибрирует, но он ничего не слышит из-за звона в ушах. Он пытается дотянуться до лука и двинуться в сторону двери, но что-то тяжелое падает на него сверху и сильно бьет по спине, ногам и плечам.

Меня завалило, думает он, чувствуя боль каждым дюймом тела, а потом перестает думать.

***

Баки сбивает с ног ударной волной. Как и единственного оставшегося агента AIM. Баки опрокидывается на спину и понимает, что они попали. Потом в голове проносится «Клинт».

Рядом раздается стон солдата, а потом здание содрогается. Баки, продолжая сжимать пистолет, пытается подняться на ноги. Там, где раньше была дверь, нет ничего, кроме зияющей бетонной пасти. Он смотрит на нее целую долгую секунду, а потом от его металлического локтя отрикошетивает пуля. Он поворачивается, стреляет в несчастного, сбитого с толку агента AIM и бежит туда, где оставил Клинта. Его начинает мутить, и звон в ушах нарастает. Он не знает, это от жуткой головной боли, или от ужаса.

— Хоукай! — хрипит он, кашляя и прикрывая нос и рот живой ладонью. Черт, его старая маска Зимнего Солдата, может, и была страшной, но, по крайней мере, позволяла нормально дышать. Баки выпрямляется и начинает снова чувствовать себя Зимним Солдатом. Не обращая внимания на опасность, идет к цели, чтобы выполнить критически важную миссию.

Найти Клинта. Вытащить Клинта.

Здание продолжает трястись, с потолка падают какие-то куски и обломки, и все вокруг искрит от скачков и перепадов напряжения. Все это очень напоминает их операцию по спасению Арто из объекта Гидры. Тогда Баки точно так же смотрел на рушащиеся бетонные стены и сходил с ума от беспокойства, потому что понятия не имел, в безопасности Клинт или нет. Он бежит обратно в комнату с компьютерами, и желудок сжимается сильнее, когда он видит лишь огонь, разруху и не замечает никаких признаков жизни. Он падает на колени и начинает разгребать кучи щебня, стальных конструкций и бетона. Сердце колотится в груди, а страх пробирается вверх по позвоночнику. Баки заставляет себя не обращать на это внимания и сосредотачивается на цели.

Найти Клинта.

— Клинт! — снова кричит он и начинает кашлять, заглатывая оседающую пыль. Пальцы правой руки давно кровоточат, кожа в нескольких местах содрана почти до кости, но он отчаянно продолжает копать и, оттащив в сторону огромный кусок арматуры, замечает покрытый известкой ботинок, неподвижно лежащий среди обломков. Он удваивает усилия, с яростным рычанием сдвигает бетонную плиту и падает обратно на пол, как только показывается Клинт.

Совершенно неподвижно лежащий на животе. Баки кажется, что тот даже не дышит. Он скользит взглядом по его телу и видит, что вокруг левой ноги уже образовалась небольшая лужа крови.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — повторяет он, осторожно переворачивая Клинта на спину. Потом прижимает заляпанную кровью руку к шее и, не отрываясь, смотрит на грудь…

Под пальцами прощупывается едва заметный пульс. Баки выдыхает, и от облегчения у него начинает кружиться голова. Клинт тихо кашляет, и его грудь слегка приподнимается. Боже, он весь в крови. И не только нога. Она течет из носа, уха, и ее слишком много.

— Клинт, — Баки наклоняется ниже и прижимает ладонь к его груди. — Клинт.

Тот молчит. Баки шумно сглатывает и включает коммуникатор.  
— База, это Зимний. База, ответьте.

— Да, Бак. Вы там как, закончили с данными? А то Тони уже начинает дергаться.

На связи Стив, и Баки прерывисто выдыхает.  
— Человек ранен, — сообщает он, заставляя голос звучать ровно. — Взрыв четвертой степени. Хоукай в критическом состоянии. Жив, но без сознания.

— Черт, — шипит Стив, и тон сразу становится официальным. — Насколько все плохо?

— Он… — беспомощно начинает Баки, — … я не знаю… он ранен… он… ранен.

Голос Стива, раздающийся сквозь треск комма, — это стопроцентный голос Капитана.  
— Отчет о ранении, Солдат. Немедленно.

Баки тут же собирается.  
— Рана на голове. Кровотечение из носа и ушей, — ровным голосом произносит он. Потом, проверяя, скользит руками по застывшему телу Клинта. — Раздроблена левая нога. Возможны сдавленные травмы. Дыхание есть. Пульс слабый. Зрачки на свет реагируют.

Говоря это, он слышит раздающийся где-то вдали вой сирены и низкий, яростный, нестройный рев. Должно быть, Стив тоже это слышит, потому что он снова ругается.  
— Оцени риски, Бак, — просит он, так же хорошо, как и Баки, зная, что в ближайшие несколько минут комната будет буквально кишеть террористами. — Что будет хуже: вытащить его или остаться на месте?

— Я везу его домой, — после паузы отвечает Баки, глядя на Клинта. — Прости меня, — шепчет он, вставая на колени, снимая ремень и перетягивая его ногу выше глубокой раны на голени. Потом он еще раз молча извиняется и тянет за концы так сильно, как только может. Мягкая, потертая кожа держится отлично. Наложив временный жгут, он берет Клинта под спину и под колени, поднимает с пола и старается не думать о том, какой вред может нанести, не зафиксировав откинувшуюся назад голову.

— Не смей умирать, — бросает он, прижимая Клинта к груди. Тот тихо стонет и морщится от боли. — Держись, — просит Баки, собравшись с духом, и идет к двери. — Мы летим домой.

Клинт молчит и с каждой минутой становится бледнее и слабее. Баки даже не шутит по поводу того, что несет его на руках. Никаких ехидных комментариев о том, что Клинт провернул все это только для привлечения внимания, или потому, что слишком ленив, и не хочет самостоятельно покидать базу. Баки напуган. Он боится так, как не боялся на той миссии пять лет назад, на которой видел складывающееся здание Гидры и думал, что Клинт остался внутри. Господи, он ведь именно тогда впервые поцеловал его. В тот день чувства Баки бурлили с невероятной силой.

Он крепко сжимает челюсти, протискиваясь через дверь на лестничную клетку.  
— Ты все-таки вынудишь меня сделать тебе это гребаное предложение, засранец, — срывающимся голосом говорит он. — Черт побери.

Должно быть, кто-то или что-то помогает ему, потому что, выйдя наружу, он не встречает никакого сопротивления. Сигнал тревоги продолжает реветь, но, по мере удаления Баки от базы, становится почти неслышным, и в итоге совсем затихает на окрестных пустынных улицах. Баки так хочется быть чуть менее заметным, но с бессознательным Клинтом у него совсем мало шансов. Он как мантру повторяет про себя поставленные цели, шагая в такт словам.

Вытащить Клинта. Вернуться в джет. Оказать первую помощь. Добраться до дома. Сдать Клинта медикам. Доложить о миссии.

Стиву бы это не понравилось. Он ненавидел, когда Баки входил в то, что Клинт с Тони в шутку называли режимом Терминатора, но прямо сейчас Баки было похеру. Это помогало ему идти дальше. Каждое слово приближало его к многоэтажке, на крыше которой их терпеливо ждал джет, мечтающий унести их обратно в Штаты.

Вытащить Клинта. Вернуться в джет. Оказать первую помощь. Добраться до дома. Сдать Клинта медикам. Доложить о миссии.

Он пинком распахивает дверь в подъезд и слышит крик. Молодая женщина, сжимающая ладонь ребенка, роняет пакеты с продуктами и пятится к лестнице, бормоча что-то по-итальянски.

— Spostare fuori strada! — рычит Баки, и женщина, задыхаясь, падает на пол и прижимает мальчика к груди. У того огромные карие глаза, и он с ужасом смотрит на Баки. И хотя эти глаза совершенно другого цвета, Баки может думать только о точно так же глядящем на него Арто. Черт, он не хотел никого пугать.

— Non abbiate paura, — понижая голос, и стараясь, чтобы тот звучал мягче, говорит он. — Не бойтесь. Я — Мститель. Мы здесь сражаемся с людьми, которые забирают ваших сыновей и дочерей.

Женщина качает головой.  
— Non farci del male, — умоляет она, и Баки в отчаянье сжимает зубы. Он же уже сказал, что не причинит им вреда, ему просто нужно, чтобы она убралась с его чертовой дороги. Однако она выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнет кричать, так что Баки сдается, переступает через нее и ребенка и идет к лестнице, надежно держа Клинта на руках.

— Надо было Кэпом пойти, — бурчит Баки, хотя и чувствует себя более комфортно в роли Зимнего. У Кэпа полно преимуществ, которые не ограничиваются тем, что обычно публика безоговорочно доверяет ему, а не смотрит так, будто он секунду назад убил их первенца. Джет там, где они его оставили. Баки отключает светоотражатели, открывает заднюю дверь, забирается внутрь и кладет Клинта на носилки. Проверяет пульс и тянется к коммуникатору. — ДЖАРВИС, соедини меня со Стивом.

— Я здесь, — немедленно откликается Стив. — Отчет.

— Мы на борту, — сообщает Баки, аккуратно поднимая руки Клинта, чтобы те лежали на носилках, а не свисали безвольно вниз. — Клинт все еще без сознания…

— Ясно. Так, пристегни его и сделай все, что сможешь. Кровотечение не прекратилось?

Баки проверяет уши, нос и ногу Клинта; к счастью, кровь больше не идет.  
— Нет. Я перетянул ногу ремнем. Она определенно сломана, но больше не кровоточит.

— Хорошо. Если он потерял много крови, ему понадобится жидкость. Сможешь поставить капельницу?

— Да, — отвечает Баки, открывает шкафчик над головой и достает аптечку. Металлические пальцы не дрожат — действуют быстро и уверенно, а вот живые — выбивают нестройную дробь на сверхпрочном пластике. Молча благодаря Клинта за то, что тот настоял на том, чтобы надеть безрукавку, Баки ловко вставляет иглу в вену и закрепляет пластырем.

— Начинаю ввод физраствора, — вслух говорит он. — До дома тысяча миль… ДЖАРВИС, проследи за его гемодинамикой, пожалуйста. Стив, может, дать ему морфий?

— Нет смысла, он же без сознания. Если понадобится, и если сможешь — наложи на ногу шину.

— Понял, — отвечает Баки, на секунду сжимает край носилок и, пытаясь взять себя в руки, размеренно дышит носом. Закрывает глаза, сосредотачивается, потом открывает и заставляет себя сдвинуться с места. Ему удается вполне сносно перевязать Клинту ногу, а потом — игнорируя слова Стива — он все же делает ему укол обезболивающего, зная, что Клинт будет ему страшно благодарен, если очнется.

Когда очнется.

— Пристегиваемся… Ну, полетели…

Он целует Клинта в лоб, еще раз проверяет ремни, удерживающие его на месте, и садится в кресло пилота. Как только он начинает щелкать переключателями, заводя двигатели, раздаются звуки попадающих в корпус пуль.

— Отвалите, мать вашу, — рычит Баки и рывком поднимает джет в воздух. Двигатели начинают захлебываться, а на панели загорается предупредительная красная лампочка и раздается громкий сигнал. Баки плевать. Он прекрасно знает, как эта штука устроена — мигание совсем не значит, что неисправности катастрофичны. Но он, конечно, не собирается рассказывать об этом Тони; тот пришел бы в ужас от того, как Баки обращается с его драгоценным джетом.

Вытащить Клинта. Вернуться в джет. Оказать первую помощь. Добраться до дома. Сдать Клинта медикам. Доложить о миссии.

— Кэп, я в воздухе, — говорит Баки, поднимая джет над городом. Быстро заходящее солнце бликует на лобовом стекле. — Расчетное время прибытия — шесть часов.

— Понял. Продолжай говорить, Бак.

— Мы без проблем попали на базу. Там были самые обычные агенты. Нашли точку передачи данных, но чертов терминал взорвался, — докладывает Баки и замолкает. Повисает долгая тишина. Когда Стив начинает говорить, его голос звучит тихо и мягко.

— Здесь только я, Бак. Я послал Тони проследить за подготовкой санчасти.

Баки чувствует комок в горле; Стиву можно доверить то, о чем он думает.  
— Я… — начинает он и откашливается. — Меня не было с ним. Я ушел, и он остался один.

Он слышит, как Стив тяжело вздыхает. Он не говорит, что Баки ни в чем не виноват, потому что ничто не сможет заставить его перестать чувствовать себя виноватым. Стив знает это, поэтому и не пытается.

— Вези его домой, Бак.

Баки выдыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
— Хорошо, Кэп.

***

Как только джет приземляется, его тут же окружают врачи и Мстители. В Нью-Йорке темно. Настолько, насколько в нем вообще может быть темно — в небе оранжевые всполохи от тысяч огней внизу, и звезд почти не видно. Стив, стоящий ближе всех, выглядит так, будто вот-вот вручную вырвет заднюю дверь, если в ближайшие секунды Баки не откроет ее.

— Дай мне питание выключить, придурок, — рявкает Баки, вымотанный шестью часами полета, шестью часами тишины и шестью часами звуков «бип-бип-бип», идущих от датчика, прикрепленного к пальцу Клинта. Он отключает двигатели и открывает заднюю дверь, чувствуя налетевший порыв ледяного ветра.

— Ладно, Бак, берись за этот конец, — говорит Стив, отцепляя пакет с физраствором и вешая на стойку для капельниц. Его обручальное кольцо блестит на свету, раскачиваясь на тонкой цепочке на шее, когда он наклоняется вперед. Сэм тоже здесь, забирается на борт и жестом просит Баки отойти. — Врачи уже ждут. Давай, шевелись. Сэм разберется с джетом…

Баки прикусывает язык, встает с кресла и проталкивается мимо Сэма, чтобы взяться за ручки носилок.

— Давай: раз, два, три, — считает Стив, и они выносят Клинта на посадочную платформу, защищая от ветра. — Полегче, Бак.

Когда они подходят к башне, Баки видит, что у Стива абсолютно белое лицо и покрасневшие глаза. Баки чувствует иррациональный и сильный гнев; Стив не может сейчас расклеиться. Он должен держать себя в руках, потому что Баки пока не в силах помогать еще и ему.

Он кусает себя за щеку, когда медик наклоняется, поднимает Клинту веки и светит фонариком в глаза.  
— Так, так, так… неплохие реакции… — произносит она. — Сколько вы ему вкололи, Барнс?

— Стандартную дозу из аптечки, — отвечает Баки, и Стив смотрит на него взглядом, выражающим нечто среднее между раздражением и отчаянием. Баки не обращает на него внимания, а осторожно протаскивает носилки через открытую дверь в коридор. Внутри теплее, но Баки этого почти не замечает.

— Хорошо, — кивает врач, и у Баки сжимается желудок, когда она ручкой пишет у Клинта на лбу «6 мг». Все это слишком напоминает войну…

— Бак, останься со мной, — голос Стива эхом отскакивает от стен, но Баки почти не слышит. Он пристально вглядывается в лицо Клинта, пока носилки пристраивают на специальную тележку, которую прикатил Брюс с еще несколькими гребаными докторами. Они слишком громко разговаривают, и двое уже собираются катить Клинта к лифту.

— Мы его забираем, — тихо говорит Брюс, и Стив отдает ему капельницу. — Баки, отпусти.

А Баки понимает, что все еще продолжает сжимать металлическими пальцами запястье Клинта.  
— Нет, — он, не задумываясь, мотает головой. У Клинта все еще закрыты глаза, а на лице кровь. Слишком много крови…

— Ты должен его отпустить. Нам надо идти…

— Я пойду с ним, — ровным голосом говорит Баки.

— Баки, отпусти его.

— Нет…

Он замолкает, и руки, такие же сильные, как его собственные, тянут его назад. Запястье выскальзывает из его хватки, и он пытается броситься за Клинтом, но Стив широко расставляет ноги и использует всю силу, чтобы сдержать его. Баки размахивается и сильно бьет его в грудь. Слышит, как Стив кряхтит от боли, но не отпускает его, а валит на пол прямо в коридоре.

— Нет, — с трудом выдыхает Баки, слыша, как закрываются двери лифта, но Стив прижимается грудью к его спине, крепко держит ногами и, уперевшись ладонью в лоб, запрокидывает назад его голову.

— Прекрати, — напряженно шипит он. — Давай, Бак, успокаивайся.

— Отпусти меня, — умоляет Баки, продолжая попытки вырваться. — Стив.

— Они отвезут его в санчасть, — говорит Стив, сжимая вокруг него руки. — Дай им сделать свою работу. Они приведут его в порядок, с ним все будет хорошо.

Баки судорожно втягивает носом воздух и обмякает.  
— Г… где Арто? — спрашивает он и чувствует, как Стив утыкается лбом ему в шею.

— С Тони, — хриплым голосом отвечает он. — С Тони и ничего не знает.

— Клинт… — начинает Баки, потому что ему кажется важным сказать Стиву, что Клинт говорил об Арто, думал об Арто и всегда вполглаза присматривал за Арто, но единственный звук, который вырывается из его рта, — это отчаянный, дикий крик.

***

Баки не знал, как долго они со Стивом просидели на задницах в тускло освещенном коридоре. Но, видимо, достаточно для того, чтобы он перестал кричать и бороться и, прижавшись спиной к груди Стива, сосредоточился на подсчете ударов собственного сердца, чтобы не вспоминать бледное лицо Клинта. К счастью, Стив не пытался разговаривать. А, прислонившись спиной к стеклянной стене, отделяющей их от холода и тьмы, царящих снаружи, просто сидел и молчал. Только когда Баки двинулся — едва заметно пошевелил металлическими пальцами, — Стив решился хоть что-то сказать.

— Ты хорошо поработал, — мягко говорит он, и это совсем не то, чего ждал Баки. У него сжимается горло, и, черт, он не станет плакать. Потому что не плакал с тех пор, как много лет назад подрался со Стивом, когда не мог вспомнить, кто он такой и что делает.

Когда Клинт был его единственным другом.

Черт.

Стив ничего не говорит по поводу его слез, а немного сдвигается, просовывает руки Баки под мышки и поднимает на ноги.

— ДЖАРВИС, последние новости, пожалуйста.

— Агент Бартон жив, и в настоящее время находится в руках бригады хирургов.

Баки пронизывает ужас, а Стив бледнеет и становится точно таким же белым, каким стал Клинт после того, как потерял почти половину своей долбанной крови. Он дергается, собираясь снова схватить Баки, но, к несчастью для него, тот знает, как от него увернуться.

— Я пошел, — говорит он, находясь уже на середине коридора. Стив бежит следом, хватает его за руку и пытается остановить.

— Не поступай так с собой, Бак, — просит он таким голосом, будто тоже плакал. — Просто подожди. Пожалуйста.

— Отпусти, или я выкину тебя из окна, — спокойно говорит Баки, и Стив разжимает пальцы так, будто металлическое запястье обжигает его. Двери лифта разъезжаются, и Баки заходит внутрь, предупреждающе вытягивая руку в сторону Стива. Тот не обращает внимания, а, сжав челюсти, заходит и отталкивает его ладонь.

— Подожди, — говорит он. — Баки, я все понимаю.

Баки морщится.  
— Правда? И сколько же раз ты позволял Тони взрываться?

Стив дергается и зажмуривается. Раздув ноздри, шумно втягивает воздух, и Баки ждет, когда он признает, что ему никогда не доводилось переживать ничего подобного…

— Два. Но кто, блядь, считает, — выдыхает Стив, и Баки начинает чувствовать себя самым большим мудаком на свете. Он прикусывает губу и, пытаясь сохранить контроль, смотрит на мелькающие на дисплее цифры. Когда лифт останавливается, он выходит и как вкопанный замирает; центральный отсек санчасти пуст, но в одной из стерильных палат кипит жизнь.

— Нет, — качает головой он, подходя к стеклянной стене, отделяющей палату от главного отсека. Он видит голубую форму медиков, кровь, поблескивающие мониторы и сверкающие скальпели. Он почти не видит Клинта, только хрупкое на вид запястье и неподвижную руку; он прикрыт зеленой клеенкой и восемью докторами. Восемью. Их было всего шесть, когда однажды Стива покалечила турбина гидроусилителя.

Баки пугается звуков шагов за спиной и руки, опускающейся на плечо.  
— Бак, отойди, — в который уже раз просит Стив. — Ты ничем не сможешь ему помочь.

Баки не шевелится.  
— Если он сдохнет… — произносит он, не мигая глядя в операционную, — … я его прикончу.


	2. Chapter 2

Баки стоит у стеклянной стены ровно пять часов двенадцать минут. Видит, как у Клинта останавливается сердце. Как врачи возвращают его к жизни при помощи отчаянной двухминутной реанимации. Как хирург разрезает и снова зашивает его. Видит каждое движение его грудной клетки, каждый его вдох и выдох, и всё, что делают долбанные медики.

Наконец все заканчивается. Безумие в палате стихает, и врачи уходят. Сначала четверо — молчаливые и измученные. Потом еще двое. Оставшимся двоим Баки стучит в стекло. Они поднимают головы, переглядываются, и одна кивает и машет ему рукой, приглашая войти. Желудок сжимается, Баки открывает дверь и переступает через порог. Доктор пытается всучить ему маску и перчатки, но Баки, не останавливаясь, идет к койке. Ему нужно увидеть Клинта прежде, чем он сойдет с ума.

Аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких отключен, но Клинт все еще слишком бледный. И он не двигается, а у Баки довольно большой опыт общения с мертвыми телами, поэтому ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Состояние стабильное, — сообщает врач. Бердж, вспоминает Баки. Это она вправляла ему плечо после эпизода с танком и возглавляла команду докторов, по кусочкам собирающих искромсанного турбиной Стива. — У него было серьезное внутреннее кровотечение, вызванное обширными ранами, поэтому нам пришлось удалить селезенку.

Баки в ужасе смотрит на нее.  
— Что?

— Это орган не первой необходимости. Без него прекрасно можно жить, — пожимает плечами Бердж, и ладно, ее пренебрежительное отношение забавно, когда направлено на него самого или на Стива. У них, черт возьми, ускоренная регенерация. Клинт же для этого слишком хрупок. — Еще мы зашили разрыв печени и наложили шину на сломанные большеберцовую и малоберцовую кости. А раздавленное запястье зафиксируем, как только извлечем канюлю.

Раздавленное запястье? Баки вспоминает, как держался за Клинта, не обращая внимания на то, что это была металлическая рука. Черт. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, слушая продолжающую говорить Бердж.

— Бартон под довольно сильными обезболивающими, и если в ближайшие несколько часов он не решит расплющить себе еще парочку органов, то с ним все будет в порядке.

Баки надолго закрывает глаза и решает не обращать внимания на ее комментарии о Клинте и его внутренних органах. Это не так смешно, как она думает.  
— Я останусь здесь.

Бердж качает головой.  
— Нам нужно вытащить канюлю и…

— Я останусь, — с нажимом повторяет Баки, и она делает шаг назад, в знак капитуляции поднимая руки в перчатках.

— Тогда уж будьте добры, наденьте маску. Без селезенки его иммунитет совсем ни к черту…

Баки ее не слушает, а, не отводя взгляда от лица Клинта, садится на стул возле койки. Доктор, похоже, капитулирует. Обычно сдаться так быстро ее может заставить лишь непревзойденное упрямство Роджерса. Баки же приходится тратить на нее куда больше усилий. Сейчас — всё по-другому. Он берет Клинта за руку. Не за ту, что покрыта синяками в форме отпечатков его пальцев.

— Ладно, черт с вами, — вздыхает Бердж. — У вас будет немного времени, но мы скоро вернемся, чтобы закончить.

Баки молчит. Бердж с коллегой уходят и плотно прикрывают за собой дверь. Баки выдыхает и мысленно благодарит их за возможность уединиться и за тишину, хотя большая его часть хочет схватить Клинта в охапку и утащить из этой ужасной стерильной операционной в свои комнаты, чтобы спрятать там в безопасности и уюте.

— Эй, — дрожащим голосом говорит он, дотрагиваясь до его щеки. — Это я, придурок.

Клинт молчит. Баки чувствует подступающие слезы и запрокидывает голову, тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая ртом и собираясь с мыслями. Потом опускает ее и дрожащим большим пальцем гладит нижнюю губу Клинта.

— Почему я вспоминаю о том, как сильно люблю тебя, только когда думаю, что ты погиб, или когда ты находишься при смерти, — шепчет он и, проведя тыльной стороной металлической ладони по щеке, понимает, что плачет. Он быстро вытирает глаза, но это не помогает. Тогда он до боли сжимает зубы и, держась за руку Клинта, смотрит, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка — доказательство того, что он все еще жив, все еще с ним.

— Пожалуйста, очнись, — шепчет он. — Не бросай меня, Клинт. Ты мне нужен. Ты всем нам нужен. Ты должен выздороветь и снова стать худшим старшим братом в мире.

Горло сжимается, и слова застревают.

Арто.

Баки с трудом сглатывает. Лучше бы докторша оказалась права насчет того, что Клинт стабилен. Потому что если он не выживет, его лишится не только Баки. Арто тоже патологически боится потерять близких, и интенсивность этого страха за последние пять лет практически не изменилась. Стоит только вспомнить, какую бучу он устроил в прошлом году, когда решил, что Тони не хочет жениться на Стиве из-за того, что собирается уходить. Если он узнает, насколько близок к смерти был Клинт…

Баки заставляет себя перестать думать об этом.

— Я… — начинает он, но не знает, как продолжить. Почему я не могу перестать любить тебя? Баки вздыхает, понимая, что это эгоистично. Он знал, что решение остаться с Клинтом и Стивом сделает его таким уязвимым, каким он не был с тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертого. А еще подарит друзей и семью.

— Ты выкарабкаешься, и я женюсь на тебе, — уверенно говорит он, убирая волосы со лба Клинта. — И тогда у меня появятся законные права никуда тебя не пускать.

Он понимает, что это бессмысленно. Что его слова безумны и больше подходят Тони, чем ему самому. От этой мысли Баки почти улыбается; Тони Старк — закоренелый романтик. Кто бы мог подумать… А Баки с Клинтом… ладно. Ни один из них ничего не смыслит в романтике. Честно говоря, они просто тусуются и трахаются, но Баки абсолютно уверен, что никогда не захочет остаться один, без Клинта. Никогда.

Звук открывающейся двери заставляет Баки оторвать взгляд от его лица. Он думает, что это Бердж, и, увидев Наташу, напрягается. Она обходит кровать с другой стороны и наклоняется. У нее осунувшееся лицо, и она внимательно осматривает Клинта. Баки молчит. Он не знает, что говорить.

— Эмма сказала, что он стабилен, — наконец произносит она.

Баки хмурится.  
— Эмма?

Наташа пристально смотрит на него.  
— Бердж, — поясняет она, и Баки не понимает, почему она злится. — Ты же знаешь ее. Знаешь кто она. Эмма несколько раз лечила вас со Стивом. Сейчас у тебя нет проблем с памятью, значит, ты не помнишь потому, что тебе плевать.

Баки свирепо смотрит на нее.  
— Отвали, Романофф.

Она прищуривается.  
— Итак, мы снова вернулись к фамилиям…

А потом наклоняется и целует Клинта в лоб. Баки затапливает волной ревности. Он сглатывает, но все только усиливается, когда Наташа нежно гладит Клинта по щеке. Не успев подумать, Баки вскакивает, хватает ее за запястье и сильно дергает, убирая ее руку от лица Клинта.

— Одно ты уже сломал, — спокойно произносит Наташа, но дрожащий голос выдает, насколько она расстроена. — Думаешь, Стив будет счастлив, узнав, что теперь их два?

Ход нельзя назвать гениальным, но он срабатывает; Баки разжимает пальцы и, может, слишком сильно, отталкивает ее. Наташа делает несколько шагов назад и замирает, глядя ему в глаза. Задумчиво смотрит, а потом подходит к кровати и опускает руки на боковой ограничитель. Баки расценивает это как компромисс.

— Я тоже люблю его, — тихо говорит она. — Не так, как ты, конечно… Мы все любим. Так что тебе придется…

— Если скажешь «успокоиться» — я за себя не ручаюсь, — перебивает ее Баки.

— Я хотела сказать, поделиться.

— А я делюсь, — бурчит Баки, думая о том времени, что Клинт проводит не с ним, а с Арто. — Я же типа добрый.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что сейчас ты не сможешь сделать то, чем занимаешься обычно — запереть его и до тех пор, пока ему не станет лучше, никого к нему не пускать. Он не тво…

— Романофф, ты охренела? Приходишь, лапаешь моего парня и говоришь, что он не мой? Чего тебе надо?

Баки понимает, что кричит, лишь, когда слышит другой, более громкий голос. Он разворачивается и инстинктивно поднимает металлический кулак.

— Перестаньте! — хмурый Тор подходит ближе. Даже в штатском он выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнет стучать по головам, и тот факт, что у него в руке Мьёльнир, все только усугубляет. — Сейчас не время спорить. И уж точно не о том, кто больше его любит.

— Ты это ей, блядь, скажи, — огрызается Баки, опуская руку и решая не жалеть о проявленной агрессии. Он чертовски напряжен, а эти клоуны совсем не помогают.

Тор сочувственно смотрит на него.  
— Барнс, мы знаем, как ты относишься к Клинту. И не собираемся ни сомневаться, ни умалять этого. Наташа, Барнс не заберет у тебя Клинта. Он позволит тебе быть рядом, как только тот поправится.

Наташа напряженно кивает, а потом сникает и опускает плечи.  
— Простите. Когда ему больно, я схожу с ума.

— Не ты одна, — бурчит Баки. — И вы, черт возьми, не должны сейчас ожидать от меня разумных поступков…

Горло перехватывает, и он замолкает. Откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает лицо ладонями. Становится тихо. Он слышит, как подходит Наташа, и маленькая рука опускается ему на плечо.

— Мне очень жаль.

От этих слов Баки становится еще хуже.

— Прекрати. Я только что видел, как умирает, а потом воскресает любовь всей моей жизни, а вы болтаете о всякой ерунде и хотите, чтобы я отошел в сторону и не мешал, тогда как единственное, чего я хочу, это чтобы он был в безопасности…

— Пойду схожу за Стивом, — вздыхает Тор.

— Не надо никуда ходить, — кричит Баки, и у него снова срывается голос. — Может, вы просто свалите и оставите нас в покое?

Он слышит, как Тор говорит что-то еще, но не хочет знать, что именно. Он зажимает уши ладонями и начинает глубоко и размеренно дышать. Наташа расстроена, это ясно, но она не смеет говорить, что Клинт не его. Клинт — это причина, по которой он все еще жив и функционирует. Клинт — его семья.

Проходит довольно много времени, но в конце концов Баки удается взять себя в руки и посмотреть по сторонам. Он вздыхает и в очередной раз чувствует себя самым большим мудаком на свете, потому что ни Наташи, ни Тора нет. Черт, он не хотел, чтобы она уходила. Он ведь знал, как ей важно здесь находиться, просто ему нужно было, чтобы она поняла…

Господи… В голову снова приходит мысль о том, что надо бы поскорее надеть это дурацкое кольцо на палец Клинта. Тогда больше никто не посмеет недооценивать существующую между ними связь.

Баки встает и, опустив руку Клинту на грудь, прислушивается к его дыханию. Потом щупает пульс на шее, проверяет зрачки, оценивает жизненные показатели на мониторе и молча велит ему встать. Естественно, Клинт — упёртый сукин сын — этого не делает. Баки выпрямляется, заводит руки за голову и, тяжело вздохнув, выгибается. Правая рука дрожит все заметнее, и это говорит о его собственном моральном и физическом истощении. К тому же начинает болеть желудок. Раньше он спокойно мог не есть неделю, теперь же, живя с командой, он расслабился, привык к комфорту и с трудом мог вынести дня три, не больше.

— Пойду попью, — говорит он Клинту и целует в щеку. — Очнись, пока меня не будет, ладно?

Он криво улыбается и заставляет себя повернуться к двери.

— Твою мать… — выдыхает он.

Потому что это не Стив замер у двери, напряженно и испуганно глядя сквозь стекло, а тот, кто чертовски на него похож. Только не такой высокий и не такой взрослый.

Как только Арто замечает, что Баки на него смотрит, он тут же исчезает. Баки, не задумываясь, срывается с места и бежит через палату. Он почти достигает двери, когда слабое шевеление за спиной заставляет его остановиться. Он оборачивается, и почти перестает дышать, когда видит, что Клинт беспокойно вертит головой, сжимая пальцами одеяло.

— Да что б тебя с твоим гребаным чувством времени, — шипит Баки и с колотящимся сердцем возвращается. — ДЖАРВИС? Скажи Стиву, что его отпрыск добрался до санчасти, и что Клинт приходит в себя.

— Слушаюсь, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС, а Баки берет Клинта за здоровую руку.

— Бак.

Он такой слабый, что его еле слышно. Баки наклоняется.

— Я здесь. Клинт, ну давай же, любимый.

В обычной ситуации Клинт устроил бы ему взбучку за это «любимый», но не сейчас. Он хмурится и пытается открыть глаза.  
— Бак?

— Я здесь, — повторяет Баки, а Клинт сжимает его ладонь и начинает медленно моргать.

— Бак, — хрипит он. — Ты…

— Да, я здесь. Ты опять не слушаешь, придурок? Когда-нибудь я прибью тебя. Сколько раз ты еще собира… Клинт?

Тот смотрит на него пустым, затуманенным взглядом и пытается поднять загипсованную руку, но быстро сдается и, выдернув вторую из ладони Баки, тычет пальцем себе в ухо.

— Я не… — хрипит он. — Баки, я…

— Чего ты «не…»? — спрашивает Баки, но Клинт ведет себя так, будто не слышит. С чудовищным усилием он поднимает вторую руку и прижимает обе ладони к ушам. Открывает рот, как будто собирается что-то сказать, но у него закатываются глаза, и он снова теряет сознание. Руки безвольно падают на подушку.

— Клинт, — произносит Баки. Потом еще громче. — Клинт.

У Клинта слегка приоткрыт рот, и он без сознания. Он выглядит измученным, но, по крайней мере, живым.

Тихий звук от двери заставляет Баки поднять взгляд и начать мысленно материться. Вернулась Наташа, но не одна — с ней Стив. Одну руку положивший на плечо Арто, а другой — осторожно постукивающий по стеклу в немом «можно войти?».

Баки вздыхает. Арто выглядит так, будто рыдал несколько часов подряд. Баки не хочет говорить «нет», ведь тогда тот может заплакать снова, и Стиву придется иметь с этим дело, а он и так выглядит как усталая, побитая собака. Баки оглядывается на Клинта, мысленно прокручивая их недавний разговор, и резко опускает подбородок. Наташа толкает дверь и пропускает Стива с Арто вперед. Арто цепляется за его руку так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, и Стиву приходится мягко подтолкнуть его вперед своим телом. Наташа что-то говорит обоим, но Арто отчаянно качает головой и, повернувшись к Стиву, тянет вверх руки. Ему одиннадцать, но Стив молча поднимает его и сажает на бедро. Хорошо, что Арто слишком мал для своего возраста.

— Видишь, он в порядке, просто спит, — говорит ему Стив. — Его прооперировали, но врачи сказали, что с ним все будет в порядке.

— А почему он не просыпается? — испуганно спрашивает Арто, тощими руками крепко сжимая его шею. — Если он в порядке, то должен проснуться.

— Минуту назад он просыпался, — говорит Баки, и Наташа невольно дергает головой, подходя ближе. Обхватывает пальцами прутья ограничителя, но к Клинту не прикасается. Баки решает пока не обращать на это внимания. — А потом снова заснул. Он очень устал, мелкий.

Арто кивает, но у него дрожит подбородок, и в глазах начинают блестеть слезы.

— Хочешь остаться или уйдем? — мягко спрашивает Стив, тыкаясь носом ему в щеку.

— Остаться, — отвечает Арто, и Стив опускает его на пол. Баки смотрит, как Арто, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам, подходит к кровати. — Он сломал руку, — тихо говорит он.

Баки кивает, не обращая внимания на чувство вины и уж точно не глядя на Наташу.  
— Запястье. И ногу.

Арто кивает.  
— А можно мне с ним посидеть? — спрашивает он.

Стив нервно зачесывает назад волосы.  
— Только не рядом, садись на стул.

Арто недовольно хмурится, и Баки решает вмешаться.  
— Давай, с ним все будет хорошо, — говорит он и опускает правую решетку кровати — у Клинта сломаны левые рука и нога. — Нат, помоги. Арт, вставай. Только не дергай за провода.

Стив устало и укоризненно смотрит на него, взглядом выражая «благодарность» за очередное подрывание его и так изрядно потрепанного авторитета. Обычно его удостаивались Тони или Клинт, ну, а сегодня, похоже, настало время Баки. Стив вздыхает. Сейчас он не в силах вступать в бой ни с ним, ни с Арто, поэтому взгляд быстро исчезает.

Осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить Клинта, Баки с Наташей поднимают верхнюю часть кровати, Стив кивает, и Арто забирается к Клинту, придвигается ближе и сжимает в кулаке распашонку, которую на него надели врачи после операции.

— Не трогай живот и грудь, — предупреждает Баки. Арто, не реагируя, утыкается лицом Клинту в плечо.

Баки вздыхает и поворачивается к Стиву. Ему, конечно, хотелось бы переговорить только с ним, но отвязаться от Наташи точно не получится.  
— Что-то не так, — шепчет он, чтобы не услышал Арто.

Стив хмурится и оглядывается на Клинта.  
— Но врачи сказали, что все хорошо…

— Да, но… Он очнулся и позвал меня, а когда я сказал, что я здесь, было ощущение, что он не услышал.

Стив закусывает губу и обменивается с Наташей обеспокоенными взглядами.  
— Думаешь, он ударился головой? Они что, пропустили травму головы?

Узел в животе Баки затягивается туже.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает он, чувствуя подступающие слезы. — Но здесь что-то не так.

— Клинт!

Все поворачиваются на громкий крик Арто; тот сидит на койке и нервно дергает Клинта за ворот распашонки.  
— Он пошевелился! Очнись, Клинт, вставай.

Клинт кашляет, морщится от боли и с трудом открывает глаза. Которые от удивления распахиваются шире, когда в нескольких дюймах от себя он видит Арто.

— Привет, мелкий, — пытаясь улыбнуться, хрипит он и снова морщится. Потом трогает горло и с трудом сглатывает. Баки быстро подходит и гладит его по плечу. Клинт цепляется за его металлическое запястье, а Баки свободной рукой убирает со лба его волосы.

— Клинт, это я, Арто. Ты в порядке? Что случилось? Стив сказал, что дом рухнул, а ты был в нем. Что произошло?

Клинт молча смотрит на Баки, Нат со Стивом переглядываются. Арто начинает нервничать сильнее и, повернув к себе голову Клинта, продолжает выдавать сто слов в минуту.

С каждой секундой Клинт хмурится все больше. Он убирает руку с горла и подносит к губам Арто; тот обеими руками хватает его за запястье.

— Клинт, ты меня слышишь, что случилось? Неужели дом правда рухнул? Так должно было быть, или это несчастный случай и ты оказался не в том месте…

— Я не… — произносит Клинт и оглядывается на Баки. — Баки, я ничего не слышу.

Баки сжимает зубы.

Черт.

Мысли начинают быстро вертеться в голове. Их предыдущий разговор, то, как вел себя Клинт, подозрения Стива о том, что у него может быть травма головы. Господи, когда Баки вытаскивал его из-под обломков, у него из ушей текла кровь. Даже у Баки после взрыва звенело в ушах, а Клинт находился в самом эпицентре.

Нат подходит и встает у Баки за спиной.  
— Клинт, посмотри на меня, — отчетливо произносит она, но Клинт не может отвести от Баки испуганного взгляда.

— Я не слышу, — в панике повторяет он. — Бак, я не слышу, что ты говоришь. Не слышу, что я говорю, я…

— Клинт! — кричит Арто, и Клинт вздрагивает.

— Тебя я слышу, — говорит он. — Но больше ничего.

— Арт, нам пора, — быстро произносит Стив. Арто поворачивается, чтобы начать возражать, но Стив поднимает его, перекидывает через плечо и идет к двери. Арто протестующе вопит, Баки морщится, а Клинт хватает его за руку и трясет.

— Баки, я тебя не слышу, что случилось?

Наташа наклоняется к нему.  
— Клинт, успокойся, — просит она, но Клинт уже, похоже, на грани срыва.

— Моя рука, — бормочет Клинт. — Моя рука, мой бок… я не слышу тебя, Баки, ты слышишь меня? Баки, что происходит?

Он срывается на крик, и монитор начинает пищать. Баки смотрит на него — давление и пульс взлетели до небес.

— Клинт, перестань, пожа…

Он даже не знает, почему делает это: вытягивает руку из пальцев Клинта и резко опускает правую ладонь на левую. Это один из четырех или пяти известных ему знаков.

Стоп.

Клинт замирает.

Потом, тяжело дыша и держась за живот, опускается на подушки, смотрит на Наташу и снова переводит взгляд на Баки. Тот наклоняется и стучит себя по губам металлическими пальцами. Взгляд Клинта послушно перемещается.

— Успокойся, — четко произносит Баки. — Я тебя слышу. Мы с этим разберемся.

Клинт кивает.  
— Я не хочу снова быть глухим, — жалобно говорит он, и у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Бак, я не смогу. Только не снова.

Сердце Баки вот-вот разорвется. Он с трудом сглатывает и чувствует, что Наташа берет его за локоть, скорее всего, успокаивая и поддерживая.  
— Мы разберемся, Клинт! Мы все уладим, клянусь.

Клинт начинает плакать. Слезы льются ручьем, от рыданий у него сбивается дыхание, и он снова хватается за бок. Черт, так у него швы разойдутся, думает Баки и быстро берет себя в руки.

— Прости, — вздыхает он и, повернув колесико на капельнице, увеличивает дозу морфия. — Черт, мне так жаль.

— Нет, — у Клинта на лице кроме боли и паники появляется еще и обида. — Бак, не надо.

— Прости, — повторяет Баки и думает о том, что знак, обозначающий это, он тоже знает.

***

— Баки, держи.

Баки поднимает взгляд. Рядом стоит Наташа и протягивает кружку кофе и «Сникерс». Он молча берет и устраивается поудобнее на жутком стуле рядом с кроватью Клинта. Им действительно не мешало бы купить сюда мебель получше. У них довольно неплохие зарплаты, поэтому кто-нибудь должен был догадаться и заказать сюда диван или что-нибудь помягче, чем то пластиковое дерьмо, на котором он сидит.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает Наташа, опускаясь рядом.

— «Будем»? — настороженно повторяет Баки.

— Да. Будем. Мы. Я серьезно. На этот раз тебе не удастся его спрятать.

— А я мог бы… Вдруг он завтра проснется и снова будет слышать.

— Но если этого не случится, нам придется придумать план. И… прости, — немного рассеянно говорит она, не сводя взгляда с Клинта. — Я испугалась. Решила, что ты… ну, не знаю… запаникуешь и увезешь его куда-нибудь. И он останется один.

— Он был бы не один, а со мной, — говорит Баки, отпивая кофе. Хороший кофе, крепкий. Такой кофе можно использовать вместо растворителя. Все, как он любит. — Слушай, я знаю, что ты переживаешь. И знаю, что обычно я — неизвестно почему — оказываюсь из нас всех самым уравновешенным. Но теперь, ребята, думаю, что вы должны позволить мне побыть тем, кто психует.

Наташа вздыхает.  
— А я и забыла об этом.

— Ну… другие варианты меня не очень устраивают, — пожимает плечами Баки, и Наташа морщится.

— Ты даже сейчас это делаешь. Остаешься рациональным в момент, когда пытаешься сказать, что больше не можешь.

— И никогда не мог, если дело касалось Клинта.

— Такова любовь. Прости, что напала на тебя и вывела из себя.

Баки вздыхает.  
— Прости, что позволил напасть.

— Ага. Извинения приняты, — кивает она, берет у него кофе и отпивает. Потом морщится и отдает обратно. — И что нам делать?

Баки задумывается.  
— Это зависит от того, будет ли глухота постоянной…

— А что сказала Бердж? — спрашивает Наташа и кивает на батончик. — Ешь.

Баки разворачивает «Сникерс» и откусывает.  
— Сказала, что да, его оглушило взрывом, — жуя, отвечает он. — Одно ухо расхерачено полностью, другое — чуть меньше. Она не знает, навсегда этот или нет, но говорит, что возможно все.

— Умеешь ты подбирать слова… Надо сообщить команде.

Баки напрягается. Сказать команде — это значит признать произошедшее. А ведь Стив с Тони поженились лишь год назад, и все только-только почувствовали себя более или менее счастливыми… Черт, чего же вселенной так неймется-то…

Баки вздыхает.  
— Скажем команде, и что? Устроим шикарную вечеринку жалости?

— Баки, — Наташа укоризненно смотрит на него. — Они заслуживают того, чтобы знать.

Баки задумывается. Даже если он ничего не расскажет, все равно пойдут слухи. Арто знает, что с Клинтом что-то не так. И Стив тоже. Если знает пара Роджерсов, то обязательно узнает Тони. Следующим станет Брюс, за ним Лиля, потом Джейн. Всё выйдет из-под контроля, и в итоге Наташа выложит всем больше, чем будет готов рассказать Клинт.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки. — Позови их в гостиную.

— Прямо сейчас?

Баки кивает.  
— ДЖАРВИС, созывай собрание.

Он доедает батончик и встает, глядя на Клинта. Тот все еще спит. Баки надеется, что он успокоился. Ведь с новым эпизодом шоу «Клинт сходит с ума» Баки точно не справится. В первый раз все было плохо, но во второй — уже при врачах — еще хуже.

— А как быть с Арто? — спрашивает Наташа.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Это Стиву решать.

Наташа кивает и уходит. Баки не считал, что Арто должен был присутствовать на общем сборе, но иногда отделить его от Стива было почти тем же самым, что оторвать ему руку или ногу. Почти невозможно и довольно болезненно.

Решив, что на всё про всё Наташе с ДЖАРВИСом потребуется минут двадцать, Баки не спеша допивает кофе. Потом достает телефон и начинает хмуро листать бесконечные страницы результатов по запросу «потеря слуха». Он не знает, с чего начать.

— Гугл абсолютно бесполезен, — вздыхает он. — Мне не нужны десять миллионов ссылок, мне нужно узнать, как ему помочь.

Он убирает телефон и встает. Ему совсем не хочется уходить от Клинта, но если он не уйдет, то или Нат, или Стив заставят его поговорить с командой, поесть и поспать. Он выбирает легкий путь, надеясь, что сумеет обойтись лишь первым.

— Скоро вернусь, засранец, — говорит он Клинту и заставляет себя уйти. Когда он выходит из лифта, толпа, собравшаяся на общем этаже, затихает. Баки проходит в центр комнаты и останавливается перед телевизором. Все поворачиваются к нему, как будто он самая интересная передача в их жизни.

— Ну… — неловко начинает Баки. Он так и не привык находиться в центре внимания. Несмотря на все те три гребаных года, которые провел в качестве Капитана Америка. А потом Стив решил, что вполне сможет справиться еще и со щитом. Сейчас Баки по большей части прятался с Клинтом за Стивом, но не в этот раз.

В этот раз Стив сидел на диване с Арто на коленях. Подбородок Стива лежал у него на голове, и Арто выглядел… ну, не счастливым, а вполне довольным, играя с обручальным кольцом, висевшим у Стива на цепочке. Тони сидел рядом, пристроив локти на колени, кусал губу и вел себя на удивление тихо.

Наташа, Брюс, Лиля, Тор, Джейн, Пеппер, Сэм, Роуди и Фил стояли и сидели в разных частях комнаты. Черт, неслабая у них команда.

— С Клинтом все будет в порядке, — говорит он, и по комнате прокатывается ощутимая волна облегчения. — У него в двух местах сломана нога и запястье. Ему зашили печень и удалили селезенку. Так что теперь его ждет курс иммунотерапии.

Баки с трудом сглатывает и смотрит, как Стив целует Арто в макушку.

— И его… его уши. Черт. Он оглох.

— Что? — потрясенно спрашивает Брюс. Лиля шлепает его по руке. — Это не шутка… насколько все плохо?

— Почти восьмидесятипроцентная потеря слуха. Он не слышит, когда я кричу.

— Он слышал, когда кричал я, — вскидывается Арто, и Стив успокаивающе гладит его по голове.

— Да, — кивает Баки, махая в сторону Арто. — Он слышит крик ребенка, и то, чья громкость звука превышает девяносто децибел. Но фоновый шум, что-то невнятное или приглушенное и то, на что он не смотрит, он не слышит.

— Это навсегда? — спрашивает Брюс.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю.

— А он не может просто воспользоваться слуховыми аппаратами? — спрашивает Сэм. — Ведь должно же быть хоть какое-то решение.

— Я этим займусь, — говорит Тони, и, естественно, кто бы сомневался… Баки не знал, почему это не пришло ему в голову. — Сегодня мне доставят посылку, и стандартные технологии перестанут быть стандартными.

— А еще Клинт знает язык жестов, — говорит Наташа, сидящая рядом с Сэмом, и все удивленно поворачиваются к ней. — И мы должны этому научиться. Ну, на всякий случай. Вдруг это навсегда.

— Откуда он знает язык жестов? — спрашивает Тор.

— Да. Он же даже среднюю школу не закончил, — кивает Роуди. — Не думал, что учеба была его любимым занятием.

Баки захлестывает ярость.  
— Он, блядь, не имбецил.

— Следи за языком, — хмуро бормочет Арто с коленей Стива, и Баки хмурится в ответ.

— Я не имел в виду… — начинает Роуди.

— Он умнее, чем кажется, — влезает Тони. — Не стоит его недооценивать.

— Но язык жестов? — Брюс недоверчиво качает головой. — Почему именно он? Я бы понял, если бы это был испанский.

— Он… — начинает Наташа, но Баки обрывает ее.

— Это, кроме Клинта, никого не касается, — коротко бросает он, вспоминая рассказы Клинта о детстве и секреты, в которые тот больше никого не хотел посвящать. — Оставь это, Нат.

Наташа медленно кивает, и Баки понимает, что в комнате стало очень тихо. Он с трудом сглатывает, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, но, к счастью, его опережает Тони.

— Ну ладно, собрание окончено, — вставая и потягиваясь, говорит он. — Я сейчас не в настроении разговаривать о технических новинках для слабослышащих, так что давайте завершим нашу встречу. И закажите, кто-нибудь, поесть — умираю с голоду. Ведь вы, саранча, сожрали все мало-мальски съедобное в этом здании. Брюс, тебя я реквизирую. Пойдем изучать слуховые аппараты…

Все отворачиваются от Баки и начинают заниматься своими делами: кто-то разговаривает, кто-то проверяет мобильный, кто-то уходит. Они как стая перелетных птиц, рассеянно думает Баки.

— Я иду к Клинту, — заявляет Арто, готовясь сползти с коленей Стива.

— Ну-у… — тянет тот, хватая его за локоть и за ногу, — … попробуй еще раз.

— Отпусти, — ноет Арто. — Я хочу увидеть Клинта.

Баки морщится. Клинт сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать гостей. Все, что он делал с тех пор, как очнулся, — это спал, бесился, рыдал и так по кругу. Он точно не захочет, чтобы Арто увидел его таким. Хотя, возможно, эта встреча подняла бы ему настроение…

— Тебе еще уроки делать, — говорит Стив, продолжая держать его непослушные конечности. — И не говори, что ничего не задали. Логан сказал, что у тебя специальное задание от профессора Ксавье.

— Но я завтра не пойду…. Я не могу завтра идти в школу.

Стив озадаченно смотрит на Баки.  
— Ты же знаешь свой распорядок, сегодня понедельник, значит…

— Нет, нет, нет! Я не пойду, пока Клинт ранен, — кричит Арто, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Стива. — Вдруг ему станет хуже, а я в школе…

Черт, в отчаянии думает Баки, парень стал излишне драматичным.

— Давай я схожу и посмотрю, не встал ли он? — предлагает он. — Если Клинт проснулся и неплохо себя чувствует, я пришлю за тобой.

Арто морщится.  
— Ты соврешь. Ты захочешь, чтобы он был только с тобой, — кричит он, и Баки шокировано застывает. Стив ставит Арто на пол.

— Извинись, — жестко говорит он. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Баки никогда не мешал тебе встречаться с Клинтом.

— Не буду, — огрызается Арто. — Мешал. Он всегда врет и запирает дверь в спальню, даже когда они не занимаются сексом…

— Арто!

Тот замолкает, когда на него рявкает Стив. А потом начинает вырываться еще сильнее и выглядит так, будто понимает, что переступил черту. Все оглядываются, а Тони тут же оказывается рядом.  
— Знаю, что ты расстроен, но если ты продолжишь, у тебя будет тайм-аут, — предупреждает Стив, и Арто сердито фыркает.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Тони. — Арт, что у тебя с лицом?

— Я хочу видеть Клинта! — отвечает Арто, сердито зыркая на Баки.

— Баки сказал, что ты сможешь увидеть его, когда он проснется, — спокойно и твердо произносит Стив. — А если у тебя будет тайм-аут, этого не случится.

— Тони.

Арто умоляюще смотрит на него, но тот качает головой.  
— Не-а, не выйдет. Ты слышал отца. И раз уж ты так жаждал поженить нас, то будь добр принимать то, что теперь мы во всем на одной стороне. И не смотри на меня так, будто я в чем-то виноват.

Баки отворачивается.  
— Пойду посмотрю, может, он проснулся.

Он чувствует себя странно, заходя в лифт. Да, у них с Арто с самого начала были довольно сложные отношения, но раньше он никогда не высказывал ему претензии в лицо. Господи, неужели Арто и правда видит в нем соперника?

Мысли Баки возвращаются к недавнему противостоянию с Нат — еще одному случаю борьбы за Клинта, которого он ну никак не ожидал. Может, он действительно был эгоистом и даже не заметил этого.

Ну и хрен с ними, устало думает он, пока лифт везет его в санчасть. Да… слушать, как Арто кричал людям, что они занимались сексом, было намного забавнее, когда этими людьми были Тони со Стивом. Это случилось до того, как Арто выполнил свою матримониальную миссию, вспоминает Баки. Черт, что же с ним будет, если пожениться решат они с Клинтом? Исходя из того, что он только что услышал, скорее всего, Арто сделает все возможное, чтобы убить его во сне.

Он приезжает на медицинский этаж и встречает доктора Бердж, закончившую очередной осмотр. Та сообщает, что со швами Клинта все в порядке и нет никаких признаков инфекции. И что Клинт отказывается разговаривать и кажется очень напряженным.

Да что ты говоришь, вертится у Баки на языке, но он только очаровательно улыбается, пока она не уходит. Потом толкает дверь и машинально зовет Клинта, но тут же вспоминает, что тот не слышит. Так держать, Барнс, ругает он себя. Какой же ты, блядь, Зимний Солдат? Даже вводные данные не помнишь.

Он обходит кровать, чтобы Клинт увидел его, но у того закрыты глаза. Вздохнув, Баки прикасается к его плечу и отскакивает, когда Клинт резко дергается, в панике взмахивая рукой.

— Эй, эй, это я, — успокаивает Баки, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Клинт, тяжело дыша, расслабляется, но потом отворачивается и пытается вырвать ладонь из его руки. Подумав, что ему больно, Баки отпускает, и Клинт тут же поворачивается к нему спиной. Баки качает головой и хочет перевернуть его, но Клинт упирается.

— Какого хрена? — хмурится Баки и, аккуратно перепрыгнув через кровать, фиксирует Клинта, чтобы тот не откатился.

— Клинт, — произносит он, показывая пальцем на губы, но Клинт упрямо закрывает глаза и крепко сжимает челюсти.

— Клинт, — громче повторяет сбитый с толку Баки, но тот неуклюже вытягивает загипсованную руку, отталкивает его и переворачивается на спину.

Ну и черт с ним.

— Ну и пошел ты, — цедит Баки и сует ему в лицо вытянутый средний палец. Клинт отпихивает его, тогда Баки бросается к выходу и так сильно хлопает дверью, что дребезжит стекло. Повернув за угол, он лицом к лицу сталкивается с Тони и зареванным Арто.

— Черт, он спит, да? — обреченно спрашивает Тони. Арто утыкается лицом ему в бок.

— Нет, — отвечает Баки и идет дальше.

— А почему ты уходишь? — удивленно кричит ему вслед Тони.

Баки хочет огрызнуться, но, помня об Арто, берет себя в руки.

— У него плохое настроение. Устал, наверное, — врет Баки. — Не удивляйся, если он не захочет общаться.

— Постой, — кричит Тони, но Баки уже в лифте. Нажимает на кнопку и, привалившись к поручню, мрачно складывает руки на груди. Двери закрываются, и у него есть мгновение, чтобы дать волю гневу.

— Гребаный засранец, — шипит он и в отчаянии пинает стену лифта. В металле остается вмятина, и Баки стонет. Ему не хватит зарплаты, чтобы починить все, что он ломает, а это скрыть совершенно невозможно.

А люди еще удивляются, почему я предпочитаю людям оружие, мысленно ворчит он, спускаясь в спортзал. Оружие никогда не скажет вам, что любит, не вступит с вами в довольно серьезные отношения, не напугает вас до смерти, чуть не умерев, а потом не откажется с вами разговаривать. Оно просто делает то, для чего, черт возьми, предназначено, если раньше получило от вас хоть какое-то техобслуживание и немного ухода. Он проходит через спортзал в тир и отпирает дверь с помощью карты-ключа и датчиков отпечатков пальцев, установленных исключительно из-за Арто. ДЖАРВИС приветствует Баки и запирает за ним дверь, автоматически открывая сейф с оружием. Баки проводит пальцами по винтовке, но берет Глок.

— Ты ведь никогда не отвернешься от меня, правда? — вполголоса спрашивает он, роясь в ящиках с патронами. Ему больнее, чем можно было подумать. Клинт знал, как ему трудно с кем-либо общаться, поэтому должен был…

Но Клинту тоже больно, напоминает себе Баки.

— Прекрати. Давай, постреляй уже во что-нибудь, — бурчит он себе под нос. — ДЖАРВИС, приготовь пару мишеней.

— Какие-нибудь предпочтения?

Баки пожимает плечами, заряжая Глок.  
— Давай в форме сердца, — наконец решает он и с кривой улыбкой встает на изготовку. К черту всё. Он понимает, что Клинту сейчас совсем хреново, но… за закрытыми дверями Баки вполне может позволить себе побыть задницей.

Раундов примерно через триста голограммы начинают мигать, и включается свет. Сбитый с толку Баки опускает оружие, поворачивается и за пуленепробиваемым стеклом видит знакомую фигуру. У Баки отвисает челюсть, когда фигура поднимает загипсованную руку и машет ему. В другой руке у фигуры стойка с капельницей.

— Клинт!

В рекордное время убрав пистолет, Баки сдергивает наушники, бежит к стеклянной двери, распахивает ее и застывает возле еле стоящего на ногах Клинта.

— Прости, — слишком громко говорит тот и падает Баки на руки. Баки ловит его, и они опускаются на пол; Клинт запутывается в трубке капельницы, и стойка с грохотом опрокидывается.

— Черт! — Баки освобождает Клинта и ставит стойку вертикально. Ничего вроде не течет, и крови нет, поэтому он переводит взгляд на Клинта, который…

… плачет.

Изо всех сил прижимается к Баки и плачет. Баки тут же начинает чувствовать себя распоследней сволочью из-за своего недавнего приступа мудачизма.  
— О, мой хороший, — беспомощно говорит он и ему самому хочется заплакать от отсутствия такого привычного: «и вовсе я не твой хороший!».

— Прости, — повторяет Клинт, и Баки осторожно поворачивает его голову.

— Все в порядке, — четко произносит он, испытывая облегчение от того, что Клинт смотрит на его губы. А потом наклоняется и нежно целует его. К счастью, Клинт отвечает.

— Все еще хуже, чем раньше, — через пару минут слишком громко говорит он. — И я даже не могу…

Он замолкает, и у него по щекам снова начинают течь слезы. Баки вздыхает и обнимает его.  
— Успокойся, — просит он, прижимаясь губами к его макушке. — Я держу тебя, хороший мой. И никуда не уйду, даже если ты снова отвернешься.

Клинт всхлипывает.  
— Я чувствую, что ты что-то говоришь, но…

Он поднимает голову и беспомощно смотрит на Баки. Тот криво улыбается.  
— Я сказал, что ты гребаный идиот, потому что через три дня после удаления селезенки разгуливаешь по этажам, а не лежишь как порядочный в постели.

У Клинта дергаются губы.  
— Я идиот, потому что через три дня после удаления селезенки разгуливаю по этажам, а не лежу в постели?

Баки кивает.  
— Гребаный идиот, — уточняет он и снова прижимает голову Клинта к своей груди. — Прости, Клинт. За то, что меня там не было.

После этих слов на него накатывает чувство вины. Которое все это время не давало ему покоя. Он не должен был оставлять Клинта…

Нет, через несколько секунд говорит он себе. Это уже произошло, и ты, мать твою, ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Никакого больше гребаного чувства вины.

Он еще сильнее прижимает к себе Клинта и металлическим пальцем вытирает ему слезы. Никакого чувства вины, думает он. А как насчет печали? На этот вопрос тело отвечает само — Баки зарывается лицом в волосы Клинта, крепко обнимает его и тоже позволяет себе заплакать.


	3. Chapter 3

Клинт просыпается в мире тишины. Снова.

Несколько раз сглатывает, как будто это может помочь ушам снова начать воспринимать звуки. Боже, кроме того, что он ничего не слышит, он еще и чувствует себя так, будто бился с Халком. Клинт морщится и чуть сдвигает жутко чешущуюся под гипсом левую ногу. Грудь кажется одним здоровым синяком, и ему не нужно заглядывать под распашонку, чтобы понять, что и выглядит она ужасно. Ну, по крайней мере, я в своей кровати, уныло думает он. А быть в своей кровати под своим одеялом намного лучше, чем в санчасти. Здесь у него все его вещи, в том числе и Баки, лежащий рядом с ладонью под щекой и спутанными волосами, упавшими на лоб. После такого сна у него на лице останутся отпечатки пальцевых пластин, но сейчас Клинту совсем не хочется шутить по этому поводу. Честно говоря, ему кажется, что он больше никогда не захочет шутить.

Пока он елозит, пытаясь унять зуд, совершенно расслабленный Баки продолжает спать, слегка приоткрыв рот. Это чуть ли не первый раз, когда он действительно спит, а не бдительно дремлет как готовая к прыжку пантера. Ленивая большая кошка с дюймовыми когтями.

Черт, я думаю сравнениями. Должно быть, я на отличных наркотиках, сонно думает Клинт, с трудом сглатывая, и смотрит на тумбочку в поисках стакана с водой. Стиснув зубы и пытаясь не обращать внимания на колющую боль в боку, пытается дотянуться до него, но понимает, что не хватает восьми дюймов. Он матерится, а потом матерится еще раз, потому что Баки вздрагивает во сне, и между бровями у него появляется едва заметная морщинка. Черт, он как будто взял поносить у Стива с Арто этот их всем известный хмурый вид.

У Клинта сжимается грудь, а глаза опять становятся мокрыми. Черт, ну сколько можно рыдать. Он проплакал почти весь вчерашний день и уже порядком устал от этого.

Что будет с ним дальше?

Вопрос продолжает беспокойно крутиться в голове, возвращаясь снова и снова. Нога заживет — он не в первый раз ее ломает. Запястье, конечно, будет болеть, но можно попросить Тони вытащить его старую фиксирующую повязку, чтобы снять напряжение. Обширные внутренние повреждения тоже заживут, а потеря селезенки — довольно неплохой способ похудеть.

А вот уши.

Как он может быть Мстителем, если ничего не слышит? И как он может быть собой, если не слышит ничего?

Не особо задумываясь о своих действиях, Клинт неуклюжими пальцами дотрагивается до щеки Баки. Тот сонно что-то бурчит и хватается за приставучие пальцы. Потом открывает затуманенные сном глаза и сразу ослабляет хватку. Он ничего не говорит, а просто другой рукой трет лицо. Он выглядит довольно спокойным, но Клинт узнает взгляд, появляющийся у него после особо сложных миссий.

— Привет, — шепчет Клинт, и Баки улыбается. Но по-прежнему молчит, и Клинт начинает скучать по их обычным подколкам и шуткам друг над другом. Сейчас он бы и от очередного внушения по поводу своего мнимого бессмертия не отказался.

Но нет, Баки молча лежит и даже не пытается заставить его читать по губам. Это немного разбивает Клинту сердце, и он отводит от Баки взгляд.

Потом чувствует, что Баки шевелится, но взгляд не поднимает, пока его плеча не касаются металлические пальцы. Баки смотрит на него и протягивает стакан с водой. Клинт сразу вспоминает, что хотел пить, и пытается сесть. Баки ставит стакан и помогает Клинту, запихивая ему под спину подушки. Клинт молча берет воду, пьет, и у него начинает болеть желудок. Черт, сколько же он не ел? Он не может вспомнить.

Хлопок по здоровой ноге привлекает его внимание; Баки показывает ему телефон, на экране которого написано «я сказал команде».

Клинт начинает злиться, но искра раздражения гасится волной невыносимой усталости.

Он пожимает плечами.

Баки озабоченно хмурится и печатает еще что-то.

«ты не злишься?»

Клинт снова пожимает плечами.

Краем глаза он видит, как хмурый, озабоченный взгляд Баки становится раздраженным, но сил для беспокойства нет. Он отдает стакан обратно и сползает по подушкам вниз. Баки какое-то время сидит рядом, а потом наклоняется, целует Клинта в висок, поцарапав щетиной кожу, и встает с кровати.

Клинт остается лежать. И даже не смотрит Баки вслед, когда тот выходит из комнаты. А закрывает глаза и погружается в наполненный взрывами и кровью беспокойный сон, в котором то тут, то там мелькает испуганное лицо Арто.

Через несколько часов его будит ощущение чужих пальцев на щеке. Он выбрасывает вперед руку, которую тут же сжимают в металлическом захвате. Клинт начинает задыхаться, и Баки отпускает его. Через пару секунд Клинт приходит в себя и вспоминает синяки, которые видел на запястье до того, как на него наложили гипс. Значит, это Баки сломал ему кости, вцепившись мертвой хваткой, когда его несли на носилках.

— Бак, — произносит он, но сам этого не слышит. Он замолкает и беспомощно качает головой. Потом переворачивается на другой бок и собирается заснуть, но вдруг понимает, что они с Баки не одни. В дверях стоит Тони и стучит пальцами по экрану телефона. Он выглядит усталым, думает Клинт. Налицо все признаки либо «драки со Стивом», либо «бессонной ночи с Арто», либо «рабочего загула».

Плевать, думает Клинт. Тони ведь не взрывали и не делали глухим, значит, ему намного лучше, чем самому Клинту. Он хочет отвернуться, закрыть глаза и снова уснуть, чтобы его оставили в покое, но Тони уже идет к нему и, судя по быстро шевелящимся губам, что-то говорит. Клинт даже не пытается его понять. А просто переводит взгляд на Баки и мысленно просит того вернуться в их проклятую кровать, чтобы прижаться к нему и почувствовать себя не таким одиноким.

Тони говорит что-то такое, отчего Баки удивленно вскидывает брови, качает головой, а потом раздраженно пожимает плечами. У него тоже шевелятся губы, и Клинт понимает, что это «откуда, мать твою, мне это знать?». Правда, он не совсем уверен, ведь с тех пор, как ему приходилось полагаться на чтение по губам, прошло довольно много времени. У Баки на лице появляется страдальческое выражение, а потом он кивает на Клинта. Тот машинально переводит взгляд на Тони и ждет, что тот напишет что-то в телефоне или что-нибудь скажет, но он просто протягивает руку. Клинт тянет свою, и внезапно его мозг перестает работать, когда в его раскрытую ладонь падают два крошечных слуховых аппарата.

Клинт ошарашенно моргает и… вот ему снова восемь, и он смотрит, как пару его аппаратов убирают в кухонный шкафчик. Он читает записку Барни, в которой говорится, что ему нельзя их носить, потому что отец придет в ярость, если кто-нибудь увидит их у Клинта. Особенно сыновья фермеров, ведь тогда узнают их родители и не дадут им житья.

— Нет, — качает головой Клинт и пихает их Тони в руку. — Нет.

Тони удивленно смотрит на Клинта и принимается опять что-то быстро говорить.  
— Я сказал «нет», ясно! — кричит Клинт, и Тони резко замолкает. Баки качает головой, с несчастным видом глядя на Тони, но не вмешивается, за что Клинт ему очень благодарен.

Тони поворачивается к Баки и начинает разговаривать с ним, но тот поднимает руки и качает головой. Взбешенный Тони сжимает зубы, кивает и бросает аппараты на кровать рядом с коленом Клинта. Потом разворачивается и вылетает из комнаты.

Клинт закрывает глаза и начинает глубоко дышать, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Баки опускает ладонь ему плечо, и Клинт, приоткрыв глаза, видит телефон со словами «ты в порядке?».

Клинт задумывается.  
— В полном, — кивает он, отгоняя воспоминания. — Я не буду их носить.

Баки вздыхает, берет в руки его голову и спрашивает: — Почему?

Клинт шарахается назад и скрипит зубами от боли. Отталкивает руки Баки и, отвернувшись от него, ложится. Баки прекрасно знал, почему. Клинт уже рассказывал ему, и повторять не собирался.

У Клинта перед носом появляется телефон. Он быстро моргает и вглядывается в слова. Желудок неприятно сжимается.

«тебя хочет видеть Арто».

Клинт качает головой и отталкивает телефон. Баки кивает, идет к креслу и садится, не сводя взгляда с экрана. Пару секунд Клинт смотрит на него, а потом закрывает глаза и засыпает.

***

Баки, расслабленно покачиваясь в такт музыке, стоит на матах в центре спортзала, и воздух кондиционера охлаждает его голую грудь. Сегодня это Моцарт. На такой громкости, что у обычного человека уже давно потекла бы из ушей кровь. Учитывая недавние события, это, конечно, не самая подходящая метафора, но уж какая есть.

Баки перехватывает поудобнее нож, считает до десяти и, крутанувшись на месте, рассекает воображаемого противника от пупка до подбородка. Потом ловко перекидывает нож в другую руку и убивает еще одного невидимого врага. Технически, ему запрещено находиться здесь с оружием, но армированное стекло и тросы ринга напоминают ему о месте, где он тренировался будучи Зимним, поэтому ему тут привычнее.

Кроме того, Арто рядом нет, а если Стив начнет выступать, у Баки уже заготовлено несколько ответов с использованием слов, содержащих от трех до пяти букв.

Баки продолжает свой одинокий спарринг, и его движения все больше и больше становятся похожими на танец. Музыка и нож — это сочетание всегда успокаивало его.

Внезапно музыка замолкает, и кто-то заходит.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя этого делать.

У Сэма нейтральный, почти дразнящий тон, но Баки не в настроении. Он вытирает запястьем лоб и свирепо смотрит на него.  
— Ребенка здесь нет. И это совсем не похоже на игры с полуавтоматическим пистолетом.

— Я не скажу Стиву, — говорит Сэм, и это еще сильнее раздражает Баки.

— Ну и молодец. Я должен быть благодарен?

Сэм поднимает руки.  
— Дружище, остынь. Тебе надо выпить пива.

— Что? Нет.

— Ни нет, а да, — решительно кивает Сэм. — Пошли.

Совершенно не обращая внимания на плохое настроение Баки и на зажатый у него в руке нож, Сэм берет его под локоть и тащит к двери. Сэм Уилсон — сертифицированный маньяк, Баки в этом абсолютно уверен. И если дружба со Стивом Роджерсом не доказала этого, то его действия в отношении Баки — определенно доказывают. Даже Фьюри более настороженно относился к нему, чем Сэм, хотя в защиту Ника можно сказать, что тому не пришлось сломя голову носиться за Зимним по всей Европе.

Баки мог бы упереться, уйти или заставить Сэма разжать пальцы. Но он чувствует такую усталость, что позволяет отвести себя в общую гостиную. О чем почти сразу начинает жалеть — там почти все. На долю секунды они замолкают, повернув к нему головы, а затем продолжают разговаривать дальше.

— Вечер, Терминатор, — раздается голос Тони, облизывающего пальцы и кивающего на огромную кастрюлю в центре стойки. — Иди, накладывай. Уилсон наготовил целую гору чили.

Господи. Теперь он точно не сможет уйти, не выставив себя идиотом.  
— Ладно, я поем, — пожимает плечами Баки и идет к Роуди, протягивающему ему уже открытое пиво. Баки втыкает нож в столешницу и с благодарным кивком берет бутылку.

— Ты давно не ел… — рассеянно говорит Наташа, ковыряясь в рисе.

— Суперсолдат, — снова пожимает плечами Баки и оглядывается в поисках чистой тарелки. — Надо взять немного для Клинта.

— Я уже отнесла. Прости, что опередила, но я знала, что ты в зале, и решила, что ты не станешь возражать.

Баки отпивает половину бутылки и вытирает губы тыльной стороной запястья.  
— Он съел?

Наташа кивает.  
— Почти все.

— Ну, а у меня с утра получилось засунуть его в душ, — говорит Баки, с грустью вспоминая, скольких усилий стоило ему вымыть Клинта, которого это, казалось, совсем не волновало. Он допивает оставшееся пиво и тут же принимается за следующую бутылку, которую уже приготовил Роуди. — А где Стив?

— Занят Арто-рыбалкой, — отвечает Тони. — Возможно, ему придется прибегнуть к шантажу, чтобы вытащить его из ванны. Где Клинт?

— Опять заснул, — говорит Баки и хмурится, замечая поднятые брови и многозначительные взгляды, которыми обмениваются сидящие за стойкой. — Оставьте его в покое, четыре дня назад его взорвали. Он скоро придет в себя.

— Клинт выглядит подавленным, — вступает Тор.

— Я же сказал, четыре дня назад он взорвался, — отвечает Баки. — У него сейчас трудные времена.

— Тони сказал, что Клинт отказывается от слуховых аппаратов, — говорит Сэм, перегибаясь через плечо Тони, чтобы взять тарелку.

— Странно, — хмурится Роуди. — Это решило бы его проблемы.

— Нет. Это решило бы проблему глухоты, — качает головой Баки. — Проблему психологической травмы это никак не решило бы. А также подавленных детских воспоминаний, про себя добавляет он.

Сэм понимающе кивает и внимательно смотрит на Баки.  
— Ты довольно здраво обо всем этом рассуждаешь.

Баки переводит взгляд на Наташу, которая понимающе улыбается.  
— Баки — наш голос разума.

— Ага, — кивает Тони. — И сейчас этот голос должен хорошенько пнуть Клинта под зад, да, Баккару?

— Если вы с Роджерсом периодически изображаете королеву драмы, то это не значит, что так делают все остальные, — парирует Баки, и вокруг стола раздается с трудом сдерживаемое хихиканье.

— Чувак прав, — говорит Сэм. — Клинта, действительно, лучше оставить в покое.

Тони пожимает плечами, очевидно соглашаясь.  
— Может, Барнс и прав. В конце концов он лучше всех его знает. Просто, если оставить в плохом настроении Стива, через какое-то время вы точно получите печальную задумчивость и никому не нужную эскалацию.

Баки борется с желанием закатить глаза.  
— Он не Стив.

— Кто не Стив?

Баки оборачивается и видит входящего Роджерса с Арто на плечах. У того мокрые волосы и он в пижаме. Стив не держит его — настолько это уже стало привычным, — а свободными руками наливает себе пива. Довольный Арто покачивается на своем насесте, для равновесия положив одну ладонь Стиву на макушку.

— Клинт. А почему вот это еще не в постели? — Тони подозрительно смотрит на Арто, мурлыкающего что-то себе под нос и барабанящего пятками Стиву по животу.

— Я хотел тебя увидеть, — отвечает Арто и наклоняется к нему. — Стив, опусти меня.

— И это совершенно естественно. Все вокруг постоянно хотят меня видеть, так что я не могу винить тебя в этом, — улыбается Тони, вставая и протягивая к нему руки. Стив приседает и позволяет Тони снять Арто с плеч. Тот садится обратно и пристраивает Арто к себе на колени. — Ох, ну и тяжелый же ты, детка.

— Нет, — мотает головой Арто, устало отбиваясь от звонко целующего его в щеки и пытающегося укачать как младенца Тони.

— Я сейчас возьму его, — говорит Стив и удивленно вскидывает брови. — А почему в стойке нож?

— Ах, это… Это всего лишь хлебный нож. Мой любимый хлебный нож, — говорит Сэм, пытаясь вытащить его из столешницы. Но потом сдается и морщится, глядя на Баки. — Черт. Прости. Я хотел…

— Ба-а-ак, — раздраженно тянет Стив.

— Ну что? Сейчас… — Баки качает головой и, обходя стойку, оглядывается в поисках безопасного места. Он уже собирается положить нож на холодильник, но Тор забирает его, кладет на стол и опускает на лезвие Мьёльнир. Ну… или так. Джейн открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но качает головой и возвращается к еде.

— Клинт уже надел аппараты? — Стив берет почти пустую тарелку Тони, накладывает в нее чили, а Джейн кладет сверху несколько кусков кукурузного хлеба.

— Нет, — отвечает Баки. — Дай ему время.

— Я пыталась его уговорить, — вздыхает Наташа. — Но он не слушает. Может, ты попробуешь, Стив?

— Ни за что. Если у Баки не вышло, то у меня не выйдет подавно.

— А Баки и не пытался, — задумчиво сообщает Наташа, и Стив резко вскидывает голову. Баки тяжело вздыхает и обиженно смотрит на нее. Его оскорбил и ее тон, и намеки на то, что он не заставил Клинта носить эти гребаные аппараты.

— Баки — говнюк… — раздается тихий голос, и Баки чуть не роняет пиво. У Тони от удивления открывается рот, а Стив поворачивается настолько быстро, что Баки не удивился бы, если бы он что-нибудь себе растянул. Арто сидит и сердито гипнотизирует грудь Тони, как будто дуговой реактор виноват во всех бедах мира.

— Smart Art… — шокировано выдыхает Тони. — Я знаю, ты скучаешь по Клинту…

— Я так давно его не видел, — произносит тот, с вызовом разворачиваясь к Баки. — Это он виноват.

— Не заставляй меня назначать тебе тайм-аут, — предупреждающе понизив голос, говорит Стив. Сэм с Роуди переглядываются, а Джейн утешающе хлопает Баки по локтю.

— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами он. Время от времени малышу нужно, чтобы кто-то был плохим парнем? Хорошо, Баки не против. Лучше это, чем то, что делал Арто в детстве — вымещал злость на Стиве.

— Нет, он не может просто взять и отыграться на тебе… — начинает Стив, но Арто перебивает его: — Могу! Он не разрешает мне видеться с Клинтом!

Стив трет лоб.  
— Это не так, — начинает он, но озадаченно замолкает. И Баки понимает почему. Они что, должны сказать Арто, что Клинт сам сказал «нет»? Это легко может разбить ребенку сердце.

— Клинт болеет, и Баки тут ни при чем, — пытается оправдать его Тони.

— Нет! Нет… — вопит Арто и поворачивается к Наташе, попутно чуть не выбив глаз Тони. — Она сказала, что Баки опять спрячет Клинта!

Все смотрят на Наташу. Та замирает, но как бы невозмутимо она не выглядела, Баки видит, что она чувствует себя немного виноватой.  
— Я не это имела в виду, Solnishkо. Я хотела сказать, что Баки будет охранять Клинта, пока тот ранен… — начинает она, но Арто не слушает.

— Нет! Ты сказала! — кричит он. — Ты сказала, что Баки запрет его, и я больше никогда его не увижу.

— Ладно, нам пора, — вздыхает Тони и встает. Ставит Арто на пол и берет за руку. Арто возмущенно вскрикивает, несколько раз топает ногами, а потом начинает рыдать так, будто ему все еще шесть. Стив подходит, кладет ладонь Тони на поясницу и поворачивает их к лестнице. Арто продолжает всхлипывать, и эти звуки болью отдаются у Баки в груди.

— Так ты говоришь, что раньше было хуже? — Сэм тихо присвистывает. — Ничего себе…

— Намного хуже, — кивает Тор. — Сейчас он довольно хорошо контролирует себя.

Сэм откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Вообще-то, я помню времена «всё пропало — мои папы не женятся».

— Дайте ему передохнуть, — громко произносит Баки, удивляясь, какого хрена именно он должен это говорить. — Нат, я считаю, что в этом виновата ты.

— Я не говорила этого при нем.

— Он самый маленький шпион в мире! — кричит Баки. — Он слышит все, что ему не положено. А ты до сих пор так ничему и не научилась…

Наташа молчит, и этого достаточно. Баки раздраженно выдыхает. Ко всем проблемам с глухотой Клинта ему только жаждущего его крови мини-суперсолдата не хватало.

— Я ухожу, — говорит он, берет тарелку, жестом просит Тора поднять Мьёльнир и забирает нож. А потом, демонстративно игнорируя правило «никакой горячей пищи в тренировочной зоне», несет еду в спортзал.

— Музыку, ДЖАРВИС, — просит он, ставя тарелку на брезентовый пол ринга. Музыка продолжается с того места, на котором их прервал Сэм. Баки ложится рядом с тарелкой и, раскинув руки и ноги, позволяет мелодии омывать себя.

Почему они не могут просто отстать от них, думает он. До того, как появился Арто, справиться со всем этим было бы намного проще. Да, Стив с Тони поставили свой мир с ног на голову, и это очевидно всем, кто знает их или кто следит за новостями и аккаунтами Мстителей в соцсетях. Но именно в такие моменты Баки понимал, насколько Арто влиял на всю их команду в целом. Это было похоже на рябь на водной глади пруда… нет, скорее на паутину. Как на том дурацком семейном древе, до сих пор висящем на холодильнике. Все связаны друг с другом и с Арто, находящемся в центре.

Долгие задумчивые минуты спустя музыка снова замолкает. Баки поворачивает голову и обреченно вздыхает, увидев не смотрящего ему в глаза Стива.

— Это что, Моцарт? — спрашивает тот, перемахивая через тросы ринга, шумно приземляясь рядом и толкая Баки в бедро ногой.

— Расслабляюсь, — отвечает Баки, отталкивая его ногу.

— Такими темпами у меня будет два глухих Мстителя, — вздыхает Стив. Потом садится, берет остывшую еду Баки и начинает с аппетитом есть.

— Арто успокоился? — спрашивает Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Стив морщится.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он тебя не ненавидит?

Баки фыркает.  
— А чертовски на это похоже.

— Нет. Он… когда ему плохо, когда что-то случается… ну, то, из-за чего он может подумать, что кого-то вот-вот потеряет… ему нужно кого-нибудь обвинить в этом. Когда он решил, что Тони собирается уйти, он злился на него. Когда попал сюда и не знал, что происходит, вымещал все на мне. Теперь ранен Клинт…

— И он винит во всем меня. Да, знаю, — вздыхает Баки. — Но меня это никогда не волновало. Если ему нужен плохой парень, я готов им быть. Уж лучше я, чем вы с Тони. А я просто присматривал за ним. Оберегал от опасности, и моя совесть была чиста.

Стив перестает жевать и поднимает на Баки печальный взгляд.

— Но на этот раз… — начинает Баки и крепко сжимает губы — он не хочет продолжать.

— Бак?

— Он должен отступить, — говорит Баки, не готовый признаться ни Стиву, ни себе, насколько его задели слова Арто. — Я понимаю, что Клинт для него многое значит, но в этом дерьме нет моей вины.

— Ему одиннадцать, Бак. Я не могу ждать от него рассудительности и сознательности. Сейчас не ему придется быть взрослым.

Баки садится и проводит рукой по волосам.  
— Я… я не… — начинает он и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь собраться. Да, он понимает, о чем говорит Стив, но его способность к рациональному мышлению, похоже, подходит к концу.

— Я постоянно повторяю ему, что ты не плохой парень, — продолжает Стив. — Но он упорно предпочитает не любить тебя. Я могу попросить Клинта поговорить с ним…

Баки качает головой.  
— Я не могу сейчас взваливать это на Клинта. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы разбираться еще и с нашими проблемами.

— Никогда не видел его таким, — качает головой Стив. — Он так долго не может прийти в себя…

— Так ты его и настолько серьезно раненным никогда не видел.

— Ужасно себя чувствую. Я послал вас в Италию одних, потому что думал, что это будет легко…

— Нет, перестань, — Баки поднимает металлическую ладонь. — Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Только не передо мной. Господи, могу я всего лишь десять гребаных минут побыть тем, у кого случился нервный срыв, пожалуйста?

Стив хмыкает и дергает его за руку, чтобы лёг.  
— Прости, — произносит он и замолкает. Повисает напряженная тишина. Которая длится довольно долго. Наконец Стив вздыхает.

— Может, подеремся? В смысле… поспаррингуемся… Без перчаток? По правилам суперсолдат?

Баки взвешивает за и против и быстро кивает. Часовой бой со Стивом определенно станет неплохим способом выплеснуть накопившееся разочарование.  
— Хорошо, — кивает он и с надеждой смотрит на Стива. — Без правил?

Стив прищуривается, задумывается, и Баки кажется, что он готовится отказаться, но Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Только, чур, по лицу не бить.

— Но за волосы дергать можно? — вскакивая, уточняет Баки.

— Всё, что поможет тебя почувствовать себя лучше, неандерталец, — вздыхает Стив и протягивает руку, чтобы он помог подняться. — Только без следов, которые могли бы огорчить Арто.

— Идет, — кивает Баки и поднимает его. — Попробуй еще раз сказать, что я должен быть взрослым, и я хорошенько вмажу тебе.

— Без проблем, дружище, — устало улыбается Стив. — Давай, ни в чем себе не отказывай.

***

Клинт лежит и смотрит в стену. Сегодня его уже заставили принять душ и поесть, но сам он хочет только спать. Единственная проблема в том, что, с тех пор, как он вернулся, он спит столько, что не всегда может с этим справиться. Правда, сон — самый простой вариант; ведь пока спишь, не нужно думать. К счастью, ему не снятся кошмары, и в этом он так не похож на Баки. Нога пульсирует, но пошевелиться сил нет. Клинт думает, что, скорее всего, она больше никогда не станет прежней, а значит, и беспокоиться о том, чтобы ухаживать за ней, смысла нет. Запястье болит меньше, но он боится думать о том, что будет, если оно не срастется как надо.

Кто-то, находящийся сзади, дергает за одеяло, и Клинт, моргая, поворачивает голову к Баки…

О.

Это не Баки.

Рядом с кроватью стоит крепко прижимающий к себе мишку Баки Арто, и у него дрожит нижняя губа. У Клинта сжимается горло; причинить боль Арто — это все равно, что получить ножом в сердце.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он.

Арто переминается с ноги на ногу.  
— Скучал по тебе, — тихо отвечает он. Ну, во всяком случае, так думает Клинт.

— Я ранен, Арт. И сейчас просто выздоравливаю, — вздыхает он, но Арто качает головой и начинает что-то очень быстро и неразборчиво говорить. Клинт беспомощно смотрит на него, а Арто забирается на кровать и ложится на половину Баки. Клинт инстинктивно перекатывается на спину и вытягивает руку так, чтобы Арто мог, как обычно, прижаться к его боку и положить голову ему на плечо.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, и ему кажется, что Арто понимает, что он врет.

Арто молча лежит, повернувшись к нему лицом, и медленно моргает. Клинт тяжело сглатывает и смотрит в потолок. На глаза наворачиваются слезы и начинают скатываться по вискам. Он хочет вытереть их, но не может; они так и продолжают течь, прочерчивая к волосам новые обжигающие дорожки.

Арто ерзает, и Клинт понимает, что тот что-то говорит, но он не может ничего сделать, а просто продолжает смотреть в потолок. Я не могу, думает он. Я больше не его старший брат. Я больше не Мститель. Я больше не Хоукай. У него перехватывает дыхание, и он пытается сесть, вытащив руку из-под головы Арто. Расстроенный Арто кладет ладони ему на щеки Клинта и хочет повернуть его голову так, как обычно делает со Стивом, но Клинт отказывается смотреть на него. Он собирается открыть рот и попросить ДЖАРВИСа позвать Стива, чтобы тот забрал своего ребенка…

Арто вдруг резко разворачивается и отпускает его. Клинт поднимает взгляд и видит в дверях измученного Баки. Тот что-то говорит, и Арто отползает к Клинту и прижимается к нему спиной.

Баки приглаживает волосы и одними губами спрашивает Клинта «ты в порядке?».

Клинт отводит взгляд.  
— Ты не мог бы… — говорит он, должно быть, слишком громко. — Мне нужна минутка.

Баки понимает. Конечно, понимает. Он снова начинает говорить, и на этот раз выражение его лица, обращенного к Арто, — спокойное и терпеливое. Арто что-то яростно вопит и обеими руками хватается за бицепс Клинта.

— Арто, пожалуйста. Мне нужна минутка, — просит Клинт, но Арто не отвечает. А снова кричит на Баки и разворачивается, чтобы перелезть через Клинта и оказаться от Баки подальше. Колено Арто сильно бьет Клинта по ребрам, и у того от боли мутнеет в глазах. Баки моментально поднимает Арто, чтобы из-за него у Клинта не разошлись швы…

Все происходит настолько быстро, что Клинт даже не успевает среагировать. Арто вскидывает руку и с размаха бьет Баки по губам. Баки отшатывается, но ему удается не выронить Арто. Тогда тот цепляет его за волосы и бьет еще раз. Баки хватает его за запястье и пытается осторожно разжать его пальцы.

— Арто! — кричит Клинт, пытаясь встать. Баки в конце концов ухитряется перехватить руки Арто металлической ладонью, но тот быстро наклоняется и сильно кусает его за плечо.

— Арто, нет!

Тот не слушает. Баки изворачивается и отодвигает его голову подальше от себя, а потом наклоняется и ставит его на пол. Арто тут же бросается на него, но тут в дверях появляется Стив. Целых полсекунды он с ужасом смотрит на пятящегося к стене Баки и на злобно пинающего его Арто, а потом бросается к сыну, оттаскивает от Баки, опускается на пол и прижимает его к боку, фиксируя маленькие, но очень сильные руки. Стив в ярости. Таким злым Клинт не видел его уже много лет. Он даже слышит его крик, сила которого мгновенно затыкает Арто.

Тот всхлипывает, а Баки поворачивается и, не оглядываясь, уходит в ванную и захлопывает за собой дверь. Клинт ничего не может сделать. Он вынужден сидеть в своем личном безмолвном мире, пока вокруг царит хаос. В голову приходит мысль о слуховых аппаратах, но желудок сжимается от страха, как только он вспоминает о драках, случающихся дома — когда он пытался помочь, все становилось только хуже.

Стив выдыхает и отпускает руки Арто. Тот, похоже, теряет весь боевой запал и теперь просто ползет, цепляясь за Стива как коала. Клинт осознает, что Стив что-то говорит ему, только когда тот встает и подходит ближе.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

Клинт качает головой, но Стив, кажется, не в настроении быть понимающим. Дрожащей рукой он достает из кармана телефон и, прежде чем сунуть его Клинту под нос, что-то в нем печатает.

«ты должен рассказать, что случилось».

— Арто заехал мне ногой в живот. И не хотел отпускать. Поэтому Баки поднял его…

Стив встает и выходит из комнаты, унося Арто. Клинт сидит, глядя на распахнутую дверь и чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощным. Он хочет встать и пойти посмотреть, как там Баки, но, не успев подняться, передумывает. На что он может надеяться? Ему просто хочется спать, и хочется, чтобы все это прекратилось.

Это не прекратится.

Через несколько минут возвращается Стив, проходит мимо Клинта и стучит в ванную. Арто с ним нет. Дверь открывается, и Стив застывает на пороге, по-видимому, разговаривая с Баки. Клинт понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь, и ему становится ужасно холодно и одиноко.

— Стив, — зовет он, но то ли слишком тихо, то ли Стив предпочитает пока не обращать на него внимания. Он откашливается и делает еще одну попытку: — Стив.

На этот раз тот раздраженно поворачивается и выглядит так, будто через пару секунд сорвется. Он встречается с Клинтом взглядом и очень внятно произносит: — Если хочешь поговорить, вставь чертовы слуховые аппараты.

Клинт отшатывается так, будто Стив на него замахнулся. Он отворачивается, но Стив не из тех, кто спускает все на тормозах. Он подходит, берет голову Клинта в ладони и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Вставь слуховые аппараты и помоги мне все исправить.

Клинт хочет покачать головой, но Стив держит слишком крепко.  
— Я не могу.

— Можешь, — кивает Стив и отпускает его. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтобы ты поговорил с Арто, тебя он послушает.

— Я не могу, — повторяет Клинт.

Стив разочарованно морщится.  
— Я понимаю, это тяжело, — говорит он, доставая телефон. Несколько раз тыкает в него пальцем, и рядом разворачивается небольшой голубой голоэкран, на котором появляются слова. Те, что Стив произносит в микрофон.

«ты — Мститель, это значит, что ты берешь жопу в кулак и идешь дальше».

— Я глухой, — огрызается Клинт. — От меня теперь никакой пользы.

Стив явно сдерживает слова, готовые сорваться с языка.

«вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты вставил эти дурацкие аппараты и помог мне».

От ответа Клинта спасает очередной человек, появляющийся в дверях. Клинту хочется закричать, что это его гребаная спальня, и чтобы его оставили наконец в покое. Наташу, похоже, ничуть не волнует явное напряжение в комнате, она заходит, садится на пол у ног Клинта и берет его за руку. Клинт чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, зажатым с обеих сторон. Он умоляюще смотрит на Наташу, но та лишь жалостливо смотрит в ответ и, выпустив его руку, начинает говорить и одновременно складывать из пальцев слова.

— Стив прав. Ты нам нужен. Арто не простит Баки, если ты не скажешь ему, что Баки ни в чем не виноват.

— Я не могу, — в который уже раз говорит Клинт.

— Прекрати это повторять, — рявкает Стив, и осуждающе слова появляются на голоэкране. — Ты Мститель, и ты нужен нам…

— Нет, не нужен, — произносит Клинт, и Стив с Нат замирают. — Я больше не Мститель. Я сдаю удостоверение и пропуск. Я больше не член команды.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — говорит Стив, яростно сверкая глазами сквозь голубой экран.

Клинт вздыхает. Его это больше не касается. Он смотрит прямо на Стива и говорит: — Я в состоянии принимать свои собственные гребаные решения. И ты не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать, ты, блядь, мне не отец.

Повисшая пауза, кажется, длится целую жизнь. Воздух вокруг Клинта как будто становится тяжелее от того, что он только что сказал. Стив опускает телефон, и Клинт напрягается, готовясь к спорам…

Стив запихивает телефон в карман, качает головой и сдается.

— Отлично, мать твою, — произносит он. — Поступай, как знаешь.

Клинт смотрит, как Стив поворачивается и уходит. Наташа встает, тоже качает головой и быстро идет следом. Клинт не понимает, это проявление солидарности или несогласия.

Он не плачет. Нет. Он выше этого. Чувство одиночества возвращается, и ему кажется, что под тяжестью всего этого он тонет. Несколько долгих минут Клинт ждет, а потом осознает, чего именно. Все это время он ждал возвращения Стива.

Это больно.

Ха. Он, оказывается, забыл, каково это — быть брошенным.

***

Баки в пятый раз за полчаса умывается холодной водой и, вглядываясь в отражение, жалеет, что не может избавиться от проклятой красноты вокруг глаз. Опухоль на губе пока не спадает, но трещина быстро заживает. В отличие от следов зубов на плече, которые даже не думают исчезать. Он аккуратно вытирает лицо и на автопилоте складывает полотенце. Рука гудит, слышится треск электрических разрядов, и Баки крепко сжимает кулак. Все началось с его проклятой руки, и в итоге недоверие и страх Арто привели их сюда.

Он не уверен, что сможет сейчас встретиться со Стивом. Он слышал, как тот спорил с Клинтом, слышал, как тот сорвался с места, когда Клинт отказался вмешаться и помочь. Он хотел бы все хорошенько обдумать и сказать Стиву, чтобы тот отстал от Клинта, но не был уверен в своем спокойствии. Сейчас, после встречи с Арто, он вообще еле держался на ногах.

Баки глубоко вдыхает, проводит ладонью по лицу и идет к двери. Выйдя, открывает рот, но тут же закрывает — в комнате пусто. Черт. Клинт ведь не отправился и дальше ругаться со Стивом? Баки подходит к двери спальни и замирает, услышав снаружи рыдания и голос Тони, пытающегося уговорить кого-то встать.

Вот черт.

Баки задумывается, не стоит ли подождать, пока Арто уйдет. Но, во-первых, он не трус, а во-вторых, у него есть Клинт, которого нужно найти. Он берет себя в руки и открывает дверь. Тони подпрыгивает.

— Господи, а ты не мог сначала пошуметь? — раздраженно шипит он и предупреждающе вытягивает руку, переводя взгляд на Арто. — Может, не стоит, Баки…

— Нет, — всхлипывает Арто, лежащий на полу в обнимку с мишкой Баки. — Баки, прости меня, прости.

У Баки сжимается сердце, когда Арто, шатаясь, встает на ноги и идет к нему. Подойдя вплотную, сует мишку Баки ему в лицо, что, похоже, нужно воспринимать как предложение мира. Баки вздыхает и берет медведя.

— Прости, — почти кричит Арто, хватая Баки за майку и дергая на себя. Баки придерживает его за запястье, пытаясь сдержать рывок.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — одними губами произносит Тони, нетерпеливо глядя на Баки и жестом предлагая ему успокоить Арто. Баки качает головой, но потом опускается на колени и обнимает его. Арто падает на Баки и прячет лицо у него на плече, а его прижатые к животу руки оказывается между ними.

Тони зажмуривается, предчувствуя беду. Когда ничего не приходит, он медленно открывает глаза и выдыхает.  
— Ты псих, — сообщает он Баки, но тот не слушает. Он знал, что должен был поступить правильно, а сейчас именно это казалось ему таковым.

— Прости, — повторяет Арто, и Баки прижимает его к себе еще крепче.

— Клинт любит тебя, — тихо говорит он. — И я никогда не стану мешать этому, никогда.

Арто всхлипывает ему в плечо, и Баки понимает, что малыш просто боится, что его снова бросят. Он вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, не давая пролиться навернувшимся слезам.

— Пойду поищу Клинта, — тихо говорит он. — Скажу, пусть спустится и посидит с нами обоими, хорошо?

Арто кивает. Баки быстро целует его в макушку и подталкивает к Тони. Тот берет его на руки и благодарно смотрит на Баки.

— Найди его, — серьезно говорит он.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки и оставляет их в коридоре. — ДЖАРВИС, где Клинт? — спрашивает он, подходя к лестнице. Он чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным — всего несколько минут назад он был в отчаянье из-за нападения Арто, который теперь хотел извиниться и все исправить. Это хуже, чем американские горки. Это похоже на головокружительные подъемы и спады, которые он испытывал, будучи Зимним. С таким интенсивным потоком эмоций он едва мог справиться.

— Клинт на крыше, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Он ждал вашего выхода из ванной, и теперь хотел бы поговорить.

— На крыше? — удивленно повторяет Баки. — Так там тридцать четыре блядских градуса! (холодно — прим.пер.)

Остаток пути до крыши он бежит. Клинт любил ходить туда, когда злился или был расстроен, но сейчас это нечто большее, чем обычные обиды. Боже, он ведь там, наверное, босой и без куртки, в снегу, как какой-нибудь…

Преодолев последние ступени, Баки выбегает в коридор со стеклянными стенами, тянущийся вдоль пентхауса, и замирает, замечая Клинта. Тот стоит на посадочной площадке, и он не один.

— Какого черта, — шепчет Баки, подойдя к двери. Почему здесь Тор? Он пытается уговорить Клинта зайти внутрь? Думая об этом, Баки понимает, что Клинт полностью одет — на нем ботинки и зимняя куртка. Под мышками пара костылей и спортивная сумка на полу.

Баки ловит себя на том, что начинает замедлять шаг. Клинт устало и как-то отстраненно смотрит на него, выглядя так, будто находится за тысячу миль отсюда.

Нет, нет, нет… про себя повторяет Баки, а осколки стекла, заполнившие грудь, впиваются в легкие. Он толкает дверь и выходит на холод. Снежные вихри танцуют вокруг башни, и кроваво-красный плащ Тора развевается на ветру.

Баки молчит. Подходит и встает перед Клинтом. Ему хочется и заплакать, и замахнуться на него, поэтому он крепко сжимает и кулаки, и челюсти.

Наконец Клинт вздыхает.  
— Я попросил Тора перенести меня в Асгард.

Слова повисают в воздухе, и ошарашенный Баки чувствует, как у него открывается рот. Именно этого он боялся, глядя на Клинта через стекло. И именно это он не в силах был остановить.

— Ты уходишь?

Клинт кивает. Похоже, он окончательно сдался.  
— Я сказал Стиву то, чего не должен был. А Арто… это уже слишком, и я… я устал, Бак.

— Я пойду с тобой, — яростно заявляет Баки. — Я не позволю твоей тупой заднице в одиночку бродить по Асгарду. Ты обязательно во что-нибудь вляпаешься!

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Уже… А ты должен остаться. Тебе надо разобраться с Арто.

Баки не может поверить в то, что слышит.  
— У нас с Арто все в порядке. Ты… ты не можешь уйти без меня.

На этот раз Клинт отводит взгляд.  
— Прости, — шепчет он и берет Тора за плечо.

— Ты не можешь его бросить! — кричит Баки, но Клинт не слышит и не хочет читать по губам. Он кивает Тору, и тот легко поднимает сумку и вешает на плечо. Баки в бешенстве бросается к ним. — Ты, придурок, не смей нас бросать!

Тор с сожалением смотрит на Баки и поднимает Мьёльнир. Грохочет гром, ярко вспыхивает молния, и они исчезают. А Баки остается один и тупо смотрит на узоры, появившиеся на свежевыпавшем снегу.


	4. Chapter 4

К немалому удивлению Баки сильнее всех взбрыкивает, когда узнает, что Клинт исчез, вовсе не Арто. Он, конечно, почти час рыдает, потом забирается в свою нору в стене и категорически отказывается выходить, но то, что устраивает он, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что выдает его отец.

Яблоко от яблони, с тоской думает Баки. И предоставляет Тони разбираться с последствиями.

Они с Наташей как раз были рядом, когда ДЖАРВИС сообщил ему, что Капитан Роджерс один в спортзале и выглядит… несколько взволнованным. Да, точно. И правда, немного взволнован.

Когда они вбегают в зал, то понимают, что уже поздно. Это поразительно, но Тони даже бровью не ведет. Равнодушно осматривает разгромленное помещение и вздыхает так, будто Стив полным ходом идет по давно проторенной Арто дорожке, а это то, к чему он привык. Баки, глядя на растерзанные тренажеры и расчлененную мебель, топчется в дверях и думает, что это настоящая бойня. И хотя Баки не боится Стива, он начинает нервничать из-за того количества сил, которое тот смог аккумулировать в порыве гнева. Черт, Баки и сам раньше пытался сломать этот проклятый жим лежа — просто для того, чтобы Тони купил новый, — но, предприняв несколько попыток, они с Клинтом решили, что эта штука неуязвима, и сдались.

Обычно Баки подходил к Стиву, просил взять себя в руки и, может быть, предлагал побороться или прокатиться на мотоцикле. Ему довольно хорошо удавалось скрывать беспокойство о Стиве, взаимодействуя с ним, но сейчас у Баки просто не было сил. Ему и так пришлось иметь дело с беглым Клинтом и диким Арто, так что на этот раз он решил умыть руки.

К счастью, у них был Тони, который не сомневался.

Переступив через обломки и небрежно засунув руки в карманы, тот цепляет на лицо свое обычное «я тут хозяин, поэтому делаю все, что хочу» выражение, подходит к неподвижно застывшей фигуре Роджерса и облокачивается на тросы боксерского ринга. Баки видит, как у него шевелятся губы, но что именно говорит Тони сидящему на матах, положившему локти на колени и обхватившему голову руками Стиву, не слышит. Роджерс не двигается до тех пор, пока Тони не опускается на колени и не тянет его на себя, и Баки с комом в горле наблюдает за тем, как Стив разворачивается и обнимает Тони, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

Гребаные засранцы продолжают общаться, даже когда все идет наперекосяк.

Баки морщится и отворачивается. Он не это имел в виду. Он просто… все еще в шоке. Когда Клинта нет рядом, он чувствует себя так, словно лишился конечности.

Он идет в конференц-зал, потому что не знает, куда еще можно пойти. Возвращаться к себе Баки не хочет, в их с Клинтом комнаты — подавно. Общая гостиная сейчас явно не для него, хотя Баки и грызет чувство вины: вдруг у Арто случится истерика, и он понадобится Стиву. С другой стороны — его присутствие может только усугубить ситуацию.

Баки сидит на диване у окна, положив Глок на кофейный столик. Ему, конечно, не стоит держать пистолет на виду, но он сейчас так напряжен, что просто не может не носить его с собой. К тому же, Арто здесь нет и, скорее всего, ему не придет в голову зачем-то заходить сюда. Как бы то ни было, оружие на предохранителе, устало думает Баки, глядя на продолжающий падать снег. В нормальных обстоятельствах они с Клинтом были бы сейчас на крыше, делали бы снежных ангелов, бросались бы снежками и смотрели, как розовощекие, задыхающиеся от смеха Стив с Арто лепят снеговиков, а Омари, висящий у Стива за спиной, отказывается наступать в снег, потому что из-за этого его чешуйки ощущаются очень странно…

— Эй.

Баки поднимает взгляд. В дверях стоит застенчиво улыбающийся Брюс, который выглядит так, будто понимает, что помешал.  
— Ты как?

— А как Стив? — игнорируя вопрос, спрашивает Баки. Он до сих пор не знает, что произошло между ним и Клинтом, но, должно быть, что-то ужасное, раз все так закончилось. Он мог бы попросить у ДЖАРВИСа запись, но не был уверен, что Стив не сочтет это вторжением в частную жизнь. Можно, конечно, попросить Тони, и тогда тем, на кого наорет Роджерс, стал бы именно он, а у него, как известно, давно выработался иммунитет к воплям Стива на тему «ты опять следишь за мной!».

— Успокоился, — отвечает Брюс. — И теперь ему, похоже, стыдно.

— Ой, да ладно, — фыркает Баки. — Он что, думал, нас можно шокировать парой раскуроченных тренажеров?

Брюс вздыхает, подходит к дивану и смотрит на кружащийся за окном снег.

— А Арто как?

Брюс морщится и снимает очки. Он выглядит еще более усталым, чем обычно.  
— Всё еще в норе. Но ничего страшного, просто расстроился. С ним Тони.

— Конечно, расстроился. Ведь его только что бросил придурковатый старший брат.

— Как насчет тебя? — снова спрашивает Брюс, глядя на него добрым, понимающим взглядом. От этого Баки хочется сбежать к себе в комнату и спрятаться. Эта доброта кажется ему сейчас направленной не по адресу. Люди должны переживать и суетиться не из-за него, а из-за глухого Бартона, без гребаной селезенки и с переломанными костями отправившегося покорять другие миры. Черт, ему срочно нужно перестать думать об этом, или он доконает себя окончательно. Асгарду было бы лучше собрать для Клинта самых выдающихся докторов, иначе Баки придется убить Тора во сне.

— Со мной все нормально, — отвечает он, усердно стараясь не думать о споткнувшемся, упавшем, заразившемся чем-то или не услышавшем чертову пожарную сирену Клинте. — Нам нужно позвать Омари. Чтобы отвлечь Арто.

— Может сработать, — кивает Брюс. — Пойду предложу Тони. Тебе ведь не нужна компания?

Баки качает головой.  
— Нет. Но в любом случае — спасибо.

Брюс поворачивается к двери, но Баки окликает его.  
— Эй, Беннер. Скажи Сэму, чтобы оставил меня в покое, хорошо? Мне он здесь в качестве психотерапевта абсолютно не нужен.

Брюс самоуничижительно поджимает губы.  
— Как и я, наверное?

— Нет, ведь ты не такой доктор. И не пытаешься им быть.

— Именно это я постоянно всем и говорю! — вздыхает Брюс и, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, уходит.

Баки сидит в зале до позднего вечера. Небо за окном становится сначала оранжево-голубым, а потом чернильно-синим — Нью-Йорк пытается погрузиться во тьму. Снег продолжает падать; еще немного — и закроют метро. Но для тех, кто находится так высоко над улицами, это, конечно, не имеет никакого значения. Башню можно было бы изолировать на несколько недель, а ее обитатели этого и не заметили бы — настолько та была автономна.

Баки несколько разочарованно вздыхает — никто даже не пришел его проверить. Обычно Уилсон хватался за возможность поговорить с ним о чувствах так, будто надеялся пополнить резюме фразой «заставил Зимнего Солдата раскрыться».

Минуты идут, но никто не приходит. Это кажется Баки немного несправедливым. Он, вообще-то, человек, на которого напал чертов ребенок Тони и Стива, и у которого сбежал бойфренд, в бессознательном состоянии вытащенный им ранее из-под обломков гребаной базы AIM…

Баки еще раз вздыхает, а потом неохотно признает, что, скорее всего, после ухода Клинта, а также после устроенных Стивом и Арто номеров, у команды и так дел по горло. К тому же, он сказал Брюсу, что хочет побыть один, так что нечего теперь жаловаться. А еще в башне есть ДЖАРВИС; если кто захочет, с легкостью узнает у него информацию о состоянии Баки.

Лишь настойчивое урчание в животе заставляет его сдвинуться с места. Он встает с дивана, идет на общий этаж и изо всех сил надеется, что ему удастся поесть, ни на кого не наткнувшись.

В гостиной работает телевизор, погружая ее в периодический полумрак, и Баки удивленно гадает — где же все.

— Барнс.

Раздается голос Тони, и Баки неохотно проходит в комнату. Он никого не видит до тех пор, пока из-за спинки дивана не появляется рука и не начинает махать.

— Сюда. Только тихо.

Баки обходит диван и видит, почему его попросили не шуметь: Тони лежит на спине, между его ног, положив голову ему на живот, спит Стив, у которого на спине во всю сопит приоткрывший рот Арто.

— И как они тебе ноги не раздавили?

— Стратегическое перераспределение веса, — хмыкает Тони, нежно гладя Стива по волосам. В свете реактора поблескивает обручальное кольцо, и это заставляет Баки вспомнить о своих безумных и панических мыслях по поводу женитьбы на Клинте, чтобы тот никуда больше не ушел. Баки вздыхает и с тоской думает, что должен был сделать предложение, как только Клинт очнулся. Может, тогда этот идиот был бы сейчас здесь, а не в другом царстве, в котором Баки не мог за ним присмотреть.

Он заставляет себя вернуться к разговору.  
— Если бы ты был стратегом, то положил бы Стива вниз.

У Тони дергаются губы, и Баки быстро вскидывает руку.

— Если ты произнесешь «он бы тоже так сказал», я тебя зарежу.

Тони расстроенно закатывает глаза.  
— Без Бартона ты перестал быть забавным. А Стив… Я совсем не против. Ему нужен был отдых, и он всего лишь раздавил мне пару отделов позвоночника.

Баки кивает на Арто.  
— А как этого удалось выманить из вентиляции?

Тони пожимает плечами. Насколько это вообще возможно в его положении.  
— Он почти всегда выходит сам. Ну… когда оказывается готов… Правда, на этот раз, это заняло намного меньше времени, чем я думал. Хотя, и не так уж мало. Примерно через час пришлось отговаривать старшего Роджерса от поползновений в сторону лома.

— Удивлен, что он оказался настолько спокойным, что собирался взять лом, а не кинулся на стену с голыми руками.

Тони фыркает, глядя на Стива с нежной, печальной улыбкой. Потом опускает ладонь ему на затылок, а Стив, ничего не замечая, продолжает спать. Арто шмыгает носом, и Тони кладет другую руку ему на спину и начинает поглаживать.

Баки неловко замирает. Это личное, семейное время, в котором ему нет места. Он смотрит на этих троих, и что-то сжимается у него в груди. Ему хочется развернуться и уйти и он с удивлением понимает, что это зависть. Это несколько шокирует Баки. Раньше он не хотел ничего подобного. У него был Клинт, друзья, новая жизнь в качестве улучшенного Зимнего Солдата, и этого было достаточно.

Он проводит металлической ладонью по спинке дивана и показывает большим пальцем в сторону кухни.  
— Тебе чего-нибудь принести?

Тони хмурится.  
— Почему ты не переживаешь из-за того, что он ушел? Ты ведь не прикладывал руку к Великому побегу Бартона, правда? Не протаскивал его тайком мимо Капитана Заботушка?

Баки понимает, что Тони ничего такого не имеет в виду, просто он слишком болтливый, но все равно чувствует, что напрягается.  
— Думаешь, я мог бы так поступить?

— Думаю, ты лучше всех понимаешь, что нужно Бартону и чего он хочет.

Баки вздыхает.  
— Можно подумать, — бурчит он, направляясь на кухню. — Нет, я понятия не имел, что он сбежит, пока он этого не сделал.

— Барнс, стой, я не могу пойти за тобой!

— Раньше надо было думать. До того, как делать из суперсолдата домашнего кота, — язвит Баки. — Успокойся, я только принесу поесть.

— Домашнего кота? — рассеянно говорит Тони. — Думаешь, я смогу заставить его помурлыкать? Барнс, пообещай, что если соберешься пойти за Бартоном, сначала расскажешь нам. Не уверен, что Стив сможет справиться еще и с твоим исчезновением.

Баки облокачивается на кухонную стойку и задумывается. Сначала представляет мурлыкающего Роджерса, но быстро берет себя в руки. А потом даже боится представить, что может устроить Стив, если Баки вздумает просто встать и уйти. Ведь он почти сверг чертово правительство, пытаясь вернуть его, пока он был в режиме Зимнего. У Баки, конечно, не самое большое эго в башне, но и он понимает, что если он решит уйти без Стива, окружающие столкнутся с чем-то большим, чем просто разгромленный спортзал.

— Вообще-то, я никуда не собираюсь.

— Если тебе надо идти за Бартоном, иди. Я возьму Стива на себя. Просто предупреди заранее.

— Я не собираюсь преследовать его. Он хочет побыть один — я это уважаю. И как, черт побери, я вообще попаду в этот чертов Асгард? Тор улетел, а на электричке туда не добраться.

На это Тони ничего не отвечает, поэтому Баки продолжает вяло рыться в шкафах, раздумывая, чего бы поесть. Останавливается на жареном сыре, хотя не уверен, что станет есть, когда приготовит. Желудок кажется странно пустым, но каким-то тяжелым и тревожным.

— Эй, — раздается голос Тони. — Арто тоже принеси чего-нибудь. Он точно будет голодным, когда проснется.

Баки кивает. Когда он заканчивает, то задумывается, а стоит ли ему оставаться. Он смотрит на семью Роджерс-Старк и принимает решение — ставит еду для Арто на стойку и возвращается в конференц-зал.

Там все так же тихо и холодно. Он мог бы попросить ДЖАРВИСа прибавить температуру, но было бы расточительно нагревать комнату только из-за того, что ему не хочется быть там, где уже включен климат-контроль. Баки ставит тарелку на кофейный столик и откидывается на спинку дивана — снег, падающий снаружи, превратился в настоящую метель.

Он успевает впихнуть в себя половину сыра, прежде чем его прерывают. К счастью, ДЖАРВИС, а не живой человек с чувствами, которые он, будучи засранцем, мог бы ранить. Хотя, судя по тому, что он знает о ДЖАРВИСе, у гребаного робота больше человеческих чувств, чем у самого Баки.

— Агент Барнс, мистер Уилсон спрашивает, позволите ли вы ему войти в конференц-зал, или продолжите изображать — цитирую — занозу в заднице.

Баки складывает руки на груди.  
— Передай ему, если он сунется сюда, я вытащу его на улицу и задушу в сугробе.

После недолгой паузы снова раздается голос ДЖАРВИСа: — Он говорит, что подождет, пока вы сами к нему не придете.

— Не дождется, — бурчит Баки, опуская голову на металлический кулак и закрывая глаза. — Запри дверь, ДЖАРВИС.

— Как скажете, — отвечает тот.

Как же я устал, думает Баки, глядя в окно, за которым мир медленно тонет в беззвучной белизне. Я знаю, каково это, вздыхает он и через пару минут засыпает.

***

Сквозь сон Баки слышит, как открывается дверь, и резко садится, натягивая на плечи одеяло и готовясь послать вошедшего нахер.

О, черт!

Он не может сказать это Арто.

Баки вздыхает, падает обратно на диван, утыкается лицом в подушки и натягивает одеяло повыше. Арто стоит в дверном проеме и сопит так, будто пытается не заплакать. Баки шарит по дивану, пока не находит телефон. Четыре тринадцать. Черт, какая рань.

— Арто, возвращайся в постель, — стонет он.

— Нет, — отвечает тот, и Баки слышит звук шаркающих шагов, приближающихся к его импровизированной постели. До конца Арто не доходит. Баки готов поспорить, что тот притормозил где-то на полпути. Он так устал, и не понимает, почему Арто здесь, а не в своей кровати, и почему беспокоит его, а не Стива с Тони.

Из-за Клинта, раздается голос у него в голове. Он сейчас тут, потому что ты — самый близкий Клинту человек.

От этой мысли у Баки сжимается горло и наворачиваются слезы. Он вздыхает и трет глаза.  
— Давай, мелкий. Либо сюда, либо оставь меня в покое.

Не проходит и секунды, а Баки уже слышит, как Арто несется к нему. Подбегает к дивану, залезает на него, прижимается к спине Баки, и тот чувствует, как Арто начинает дрожать и приглушенно всхлипывать, упираясь лбом ему в лопатку.

Да что ж такое-то!

— Эй, а ну перестань, — грубо говорит Баки, но Арто плачет еще сильнее. — Арт, прекрати, — он толкает его локтем живой руки и в ответ получает кулаком по плечу. Боже, Баки надеется, что все это не перерастет в настоящую истерику. У него только что прошли синяки и следы укусов…

— Стив не сказал мне, где он, — всхлипывает Арто. — И не разрешает говорить о нем.

Ну и мудила ты, Роджерс, с горечью думает Баки. Хотя, Стив никогда не отличался тонкой душевной организацией. Гасить конфликты и успокаивать участников беспорядков — это не к нему.

Баки не уверен, что среди них вообще найдутся такие.

— Стив — придурок, — бурчит он, и маленький кулак врезается ему между лопатками. Баки понимает намек — не злиться на Стива. Он вздыхает и решает быть честным. Ложь маленьким детям никогда не заканчивалась хорошо, к тому же, он не собирался врать тому, кто а) умнее, чем выглядит, и б) проявил готовность избить его. — Клинт с Тором в Асгарде.

— Почему?

— Почему? Потому что на него упал дом, и он сильно пострадал, и расстроен из-за этого и хочет побыть один, чтобы это пережить, — отвечает Баки и поворачивается лицом к Арто. Они оказываются слишком близко, но Баки не обращает на это внимания. — Ты ведь знаешь, что он оглох? Что он не слышит.

Арто медленно кивает.  
— Но это не значит, что он должен уходить. Тони сказал, что починит ему уши.

Баки печально хмыкает.  
— Твой папа думает, что может починить всё. Это не так.

— Нет, так, — возмущенно хмурится Арто — стопроцентно упрямый Роджерс. — Папа говорит, что Клинт должен носить слуховые аппараты.

— Который папа? Папа Стив? — спрашивает Баки, и Арто, продолжая хмуриться, кивает. Так, думает Баки, теперь ему нельзя говорить вслух, что Стив придурок, потому что это может плохо кончиться. Он вздыхает, а Арто придвигается еще ближе. Баки морщится — ребенок совсем не уважает неприкосновенность личного пространства.

— Так, ладно. Давай-ка лучше сядем, — говорит он, вставая. Арто сдвигается в противоположный конец дивана и садится, подтянув колени к подбородку и обхватив ступни ладонями. Ему, наверное, холодно, рассеянно думает Баки и накидывает ему на ноги одеяло.

— Так… это…

— Глупо? — помогает Арто, и Баки коротко хмыкает.

— Ага, глупо, — кивает он. — Клинт… Клинту очень больно. Не только из-за ноги и руки. Но и потому, что он глухой. Когда происходит что-то подобное, у человека случается шок, и он не знает, что делать. Клинт думает, что больше не сможет быть супергероем.

— Но он сможет, — отчаянно кричит Арто. — Надо просто носить слуховые аппараты.

— Да, мы знаем, — отвечает Баки и замолкает. Поверх головы Арто он смотрит на падающий снег и не знает, что сказать. Арто не поймет. Или Баки не сможет объяснить. Наверное, лучше соврать.

Баки вздыхает. Черт бы побрал эти большие голубые глаза. Он никогда не мог им врать.

— Ладно, я расскажу тебе кое-что, но это секрет, — продолжает он, и Арто предвкушающе распахивает глаза. — Клинт наорет на меня, если ты проговоришься об этом.

Арто быстро кивает.  
— Я никому не скажу.

— Хорошо. Ты помнишь злых людей, у которых ты был до того, как попал сюда?

Арто снова кивает. Больше ничего не происходит, поэтому успокоенный отсутствием истерики Баки продолжает: — Так вот, когда Клинт был маленьким, рядом с ним тоже были не очень добрые люди. Однажды они ударили его так сильно, что он оглох.

— Они повредили ему уши? — шепчет Арто себе в коленку.

— Ага. Потом они зажили, и Клинт снова стал слышать, но то, что случилось сейчас, напомнило ему о тех днях, и он расстроился.

Арто задумывается.  
— У меня тоже так бывает, когда Стив заставляет меня идти к зубному.

— Точно! — кивает Баки, впечатленным тем, какую параллель провел Арто. — Именно. Ты вспоминаешь о плохих вещах, и это заставляет тебя злиться, нервничать и бояться.

Арто трет глаза и утыкается лбом в колено.  
— Прости за то, что ударил тебя, — тихо говорит он, и сердце Баки готово вот-вот разорваться. Проклятье.

— Все в порядке. Ты испугался и не подумал. Но если сделаешь так еще раз, я перестану быть твоим другом, понял?

Арто кивает, чуть помедлив, ползет к Баки и в первый раз в жизни залезает к нему на колени. Баки по пальцам одной руки может пересчитать количество раз, когда Арто решался просто подойти к нему, а уж забираться на руки… Черт, Баки мог бы сосчитать, и у него осталось бы еще достаточное количество пальцев, чтобы ткнуть ими Стиву с Клинтом в их чертовы глаза. Он вздыхает и обнимает свернувшегося калачиком Арто.

— Только не щипайся, — хрипло просит тот.

Баки осторожно кладет металлическую руку ему на ногу.  
— Ты молодец, — говорит он, а потом, понизив голос до шепота, продолжает: — Это нормально, Арт, я тоже по нему скучаю.

И Арто снова начинает рыдать, но на этот раз слезами чистого горя, а не гнева, который клокотал в нем, когда он вошел в конференц-зал. Похоже, это заразно, думает Баки, внезапно остро ощутив отсутствие Клинта. Оно напоминало и зияющую в груди дыру, и невыносимую тяжесть в сжавшемся желудке.

— Стив злится на него, — всхлипывает Арто, уткнувшись Баки в грудь. — Мне это не нравится.

— Он тоже расстроен, — говорит Баки ему в макушку. — Ты же знаешь, каким нервным ворчуном он тогда становится.

— Он кричит, — жалуется Арто, и Баки понимает, что все это время подсознательно укачивал его, как младенца. Слава Богу, Арто, вроде, не против.

— Ага, кричит.

Они замолкают. Арто еще какое-то время плачет, а потом, нахмурившись, прижимается к груди Баки и засыпает. Баки дает ему поспать, глядя на снег за окном и чувствуя себя странно спокойным. Так бывает после окончания удачной миссии. Адреналиновый кайф отступает, оставляя его усталым, спокойным и задумчивым.

Сегодня в их отношениях с Арто, похоже, случился прорыв. Баки никогда не думал, что это произойдет, и даже не предполагал, что может этого захотеть. Да, сегодняшний день окончательно завел его в тупик: при взгляде на семью Старк-Роджерс, отдыхающую на диване, он неожиданно испытал зависть, а из-за Арто, лежащем на нем, будто он Стив, Тони, Клинт или Наташа, почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет он спящему Арто. Натягивает на обоих одеяло и чувствует, как в горло возвращается ком. — Все будет хорошо, обещаю.

***

Клинт медленно возвращается в мир живых. В голове стучит, а во рту ощущение такое, будто ночью туда кто-то заполз и тихо умер — его рвало после путешествия по Радужному мосту. Черт, раньше его никогда не тошнило от межпространственных путешествий, это удел Баки.

Как только он вспоминает о нем, то тут же чувствует свинцовую тяжесть в груди. Боже, Баки. Он оставил его стоять на снегу, а сам просто сбежал.

— По уважительной причине, — вслух говорит он себе и медленно садится, морщась из-за протестующих швов. По крайней мере, этой боли достаточно, чтобы отвлечься, выбросить из головы мысли о Баки и осмотреться…

— Ого.

Он не слышит звуков, которые издает, но это не мешает ему удивиться и почувствовать благоговейный трепет. Когда Тор стащил его с Радужного моста, было темно, и Клинт находился практически без сознания. Сейчас же у него появилась возможность как следует всё рассмотреть.

В комнате, в которой он находился, были сводчатые потолки, серебряные шторы, каменные арки и золотая мебель. Открытое окно справа вместо стекла было покрыто чем-то мерцающе-серебристым. Солнечный свет проникал внутрь, но не сильно отличался от холодного зимнего света в помещении. Было красиво, и Клинт не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ему здесь не место.

Он лежит на нескольких дюймах мягких одеял и выделанных пушистых шкур, расстеленных на кровати, стоящей на невысоком помосте. Все просто кричит о декадансе, напоминая Клинту, что Тор и правда принц, который, скорее всего, богаче Тони. Интересно, а какой сейчас курс обмена асгардского золота на доллары? Он обязательно попытается заставить Тони разобраться с этим, хотя тот, вероятно, не станет. Ведь может и правда выйти так, что Тони окажется беднее Тора. Кроме того, Клинт отказался от Тони — так же, как и от остальных, — когда решил уйти.

Думая об этом, он снова чувствует себя конченным мерзавцем, поэтому пытается прекратить и неуклюже садится на край кровати. Каменный пол обжигает холодом босую ступню, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть и начать двигаться.

Морщась от боли, он подходит к окну и понимает, что мерцающее серебристое покрытие — ни что иное, как обычное силовое поле. Он с любопытством протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но пальцы проскальзывают насквозь, и Клинт чувствует, насколько снаружи морозно. Ладно, думает он. Обычное силовое поле. Ничего особенного. Любой может пройти через силовое поле. Не нужно думать о том, что в силовом поле можно застрять. Клинт глубоко вдыхает, прохрамывает на маленький балкон-террасу и тут же жалеет об этом. Черт, здесь ужасно холодно. Дрожа, он допрыгивает до балюстрады, разворачивается и смотрит на золотую стену, ослепительно блестящую на солнце. Одна из стен дворца, думает Клинт, и это может означать только то, что ему действительно позволили остаться во дворце. Рядом находится большое темно-синее озеро, окруженное островками зелени и деревьями с непривычной формы листьями, а над головой летает стая огромных черных воронов, но их карканья Клинт не слышит.

Это потрясающе. Вокруг мир и покой. Правда, немного пугающий. Очень напоминает Баки.

Клинт стискивает зубы, отворачивается и, прихрамывая, возвращается в комнату. Обходит кровать и идет к массивной деревянной двери с какими-то замысловатыми золотыми накладками, расположенными концентрическими кругами, являющимися, по-видимому, замком. Требуется возмутительное количество усилий, чтобы всего лишь заставить эту штуку двигаться. Когда Клинт наконец делает это, то просовывает в приоткрытую дверь голову и видит, что коридор пуст.

— Эй! Есть кто-нибудь? — громко спрашивает он, а потом качает головой — даже если там кто-то есть, услышать ответ он все равно не сможет.

Идиот, ругает он себя и легко представляет, как то же самое говорит Стив. От этой мысли сдавливает грудь. Стив ведь не станет делать этого, правда? Но, с другой стороны, Клинт никогда не думал, что Стив откажется от него.

Он заставляет себя двигаться дальше и, нервничая, ковыляет в конец коридора. Обычно он полагался на слух, а теперь, лишившись его, ждал, что в любой момент кто-нибудь выскочит и напугает его. Клинт с трудом толкает еще одну дверь и оказывается в огромном зале с настолько высокими потолками, что, похоже — он готов биться об заклад, — для этого помещения составляют чертов персональный прогноз погоды. Несколько гигантских столов тянутся из одного конца в другой. За ними с легкостью могли бы уместиться несколько сотен человек. Все сделано из золота или украшено им; кресла, тарелки, кубки и подносы на темно-красных полозьях.

По какому это, интересно, случаю, удивленно думает Клинт, замирая рядом со столом. Потом протягивает руку, щелкает ногтем по кубку и гадает, издает ли тот характерный хрустальный звон. Клинт вздыхает, проходит вдоль стола и останавливается возле двух богато украшенных кресел по центру. Клинт знает, что, скорее всего, ему не следует их трогать, но все равно проводит пальцами по резному подголовнику.

Куда, черт побери, все подевались? Похоже, Тор воспринял его слова о желании немного побыть в одиночестве слишком серьезно.

Клинт осторожно берет кубок и, перевернув, ставит на другой — ободок к ободку. Потом, не задумываясь, почему именно это делает, берет третий и ставит на основание второго. Чуть отходит и критически осматривает получившуюся башню. Хорошо, но могло быть лучше.

На седьмом Клинт плюет и на здравый смысл, и на нарастающую боль и лезет на стол. Проверяя структурную целостность башни из кубков, он видит наблюдающую за ним красивую женщину, стоящую у дверей.

— Черт, — шипит Клинт и чуть не роняет постройку, задев ее загипсованной рукой. Женщина какое-то время смотрит на Клинта со слегка заинтригованным выражением лица, а потом идет к нему. Шлейф ее голубого платья волочится за ней по полу. Она старше Клинта, и от нее исходит уверенная, спокойная сила.

Она шевелит губами, но Клинт ее не слышит. Он оглядывается, морщится и показывает, что собирается слезть. Нога тупо пульсирует; возможно, использование мебели в качестве шведской лестницы было не очень умной идеей.

— Э-э, я Клинт, — говорит он, спрыгивая. Бок обжигает болью, и он морщится. — Я здесь с Тором?

Женщина не улыбается, но почему-то выглядит веселой. Во всяком случае, губы у нее не шевелятся.  
— Сын сказал, что… — начинает она, и Клинт пропускает несколько слов, улавливая только «инвалид», а она продолжает: — … не акробат.

О, черт. Он пробыл здесь меньше двенадцати часов, но уже успел выставить себя полным идиотом перед гребаной царицей Асгарда.

— Я прошу прощения, — произносит он, мысленно съеживаясь, потому что да, это королева Фригг, и первое, что он сказал ей, было ругательство. — Я просто… Простите, я понятия не имею, что делаю. То есть, простите, Ваше Величество? Ваше Высочество? Ваша Честь?

Она сжаливается над ним.  
— Ваше Величество, если вы желаете соблюсти формальности. Всемать или мэм, если нет.

— Мэм. Мэм подойдет, — быстро говорит Клинт. — С этим я справлюсь.

— Рада слышать. Однако, если забудете, будьте готовы к замечаниям стражи.

Клинт озадаченно чешет голову.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я забуду? Мэм?

— Я много чего знаю. В том числе и то, что вам нужно отдыхать, а не скакать по праздничным столам, — говоря это, она протягивает ладонь. На ней небольшой серебряный шар с выгравированными рунами. Она берет Клинта за руку и прижимает его большой палец к гладкой выемке на металле.

— Это Всеразговорник, — говорит она, и в воздухе над шаром появляются слова. Так же, как над телефоном Стива, когда они спорили. — Он покажет вам слова на вашем языке. Обычно он просто позволяет понимать чужую речь, но для вас сделали вот так.

— Хорошо, что я умею читать, — вздыхает Клинт, чувствуя себя очень маленьким. — Мне это не нужно. Спасибо, мэм, но мне это не нужно.

— Это подарок царицы Асгарда, — говорит Фригг, опять не улыбаясь. — Вы ведь не будете настолько грубы, чтобы отказаться?

Клинт морщится.  
— Он кажется дорогим.

— О, да. Дешевым его не назовешь. Держите. И не потеряйте.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — отвечает Клинт. — Э-э-э, я прошу прощения… — он замолкает, размахивая загипсованной рукой в сторону воздвигнутой на столе башни.

— Верните все на место, и мы притворимся, что ничего не было, — говорит Фригг. — А потом зайдите к целителям. Это мимо вашей комнаты, дальше по коридору. Стража подскажет, куда идти потом.

Клинт сжимает шарик и чувствует обиду за то, что ему говорят, что делать. Но она довольно быстро исчезает. Во-первых, потому, что поддерживать ее совершенно нет сил, а во-вторых, она — чертова королева, ее слова нельзя игнорировать.

— А где Тор? Мэм? Я имею в виду, где Тор, мэм?

— Встречается с отцом. Так что в ближайшее время его не ждите. Не нужно больше прыгать по столам, юный Бартон.

Она уходит, а Клинт зачарованно смотрит на ее затейливо заплетенную косу.  
— Юный Бартон? — произносит он и хмуро смотрит на шар, вывешивающий в воздухе его собственные слова. — А ты можешь заткнуться.

***

Клинт не идет к целителям.

Когда Фригг уходит, он наводит на столе порядок и расставляет по местам мебель. И с каждым звоном, стуком и скрипом кресел по полу, которые он не слышит, ощущает растущую тяжесть в груди. Он не смог различить звук дыхания Баки, а лишь смутно разобрал громкий крик Арто.

Когда Клинт заканчивает, ему хочется орать.

Он возвращается к себе и снова засыпает, забравшись под невероятное количество шкур и одеял подальше от холодного воздуха и сверкающего золота. Кошмары ему не снятся. Он видит, будто они с Баки едут по бесконечному шоссе и спорят, какие слушать песни. Он просыпается, когда Баки выбрасывает из окна его Старкпад.

Клинт замирает, чувствуя, как скрючено тело, и ощущая сверху тяжесть одеял. В глазах мокро, а в груди тяжело, и все потому, что он, блядь, нихера не слышит.

Клинт вздыхает. Придется остаться здесь навсегда. Ну, или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока все не пройдет.


	5. Chapter 5

— Эй, Бак, ты не видел Арто?

Баки поднимает взгляд от кипы бумаг, разложенных на столе в конференц-зале и видит заглядывающего в дверь Стива.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что можешь спросить у ДЖАРВИСа?

Стив морщится.  
— Я не стану делать то, что мне самому не нравится. Это называется «шпионить». И это только для экстренных случаев.

Баки пожимает плечами. Для Стива тема мониторинга/слежки всегда была слишком болезненной, и Баки уже давно отказался от попыток заставить его пересмотреть свое отношение к этому вопросу.

— Видел. Под столом, — отвечает Баки, переворачивая страницу и хмуро глядя на раздел «Полученные травмы». Он все утро откладывал его, но дальше тянуть было нельзя.

— Нет, я не там, — раздается голос из-под стола, и Баки приподнимает бровь. Стив фыркает и заходит в комнату целиком. Смотрит на импровизированную постель на диване, но молчит. Подходит к столу, приседает на корточки и, вцепившись сильными пальцами в край, заглядывает под него.

— Что ты там делаешь? — мягко спрашивает он.

— Рисую, — отвечает Арто. — Домашнее задание.

Слышится какой-то шорох, но Арто не вылезает. А приваливается к ногам Баки. Тот вздыхает и молча закатывает глаза.

Стив снова появляется над столом и выглядит слегка ошарашенным.  
— Так вы что… помирились?

— Конечно, — кивает Баки, решая не вдаваться в подробности — Арто не отходил от него с тех пор, как прошлой ночью нашел на диване. Потом он отправился с ним на завтрак, а после — прямиком в конференц-зал. Причем шел настолько близко, что Баки боялся споткнуться об него. Глядя на экран ноутбука, он вздыхает. — Это займет кучу времени.

— Что именно? — Стив выдвигает стул и садится рядом.

— Отчет о миссии в Италии, — отвечает Баки, и Стив испуганно округляет глаза.

— Ты не должен заниматься этим сейчас.

Баки устало трет висок.  
— Ага, знаю. Но позвонил Коулсон и попросил написать.

Стив застывает и сурово сводит брови.  
— Нет, ты не будешь этого делать, — заявляет он и тянется, чтобы закрыть крышку ноутбука. Не хватало еще, чтобы эта чертова штуковина сломалась, думает Баки и металлической рукой отталкивает его ладонь, а живой — отодвигает компьютер подальше.

— Стив, отвали. Я должен.

Тот сердито смотрит на него, но потом взгляд теплеет и становится просто взволнованным. Он открывает рот, но, видимо, вспоминает о подслушивающем устройстве под столом, и снова закрывает.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе стало еще больнее, — наконец произносит он.

Баки кивает. Он благодарен за то, что Стив пытается сделать, но, честно говоря, при написании отчета намного больнее ему не станет. Баки и так больно.

— Я могу это сделать, — говорит он. — Ты же знаешь, что если бы я не хотел, Коулсон не смог бы меня заставить.

— Ладно, — уступает Стив, хотя довольным все равно не выглядит. Во всяком случае, он перестает спорить, а это уже что-то. Он вздыхает и снова возвращает свое внимание к безбилетнику под столом. — Эй, Арт, хочешь блинчиков? Тони вышел из мастерской, давай похитим его, пока он снова туда не сбежал.

— Да, — следует немедленный ответ, и из-под стола показывается голова. Арто вылезает, прижимается к Стиву и терпеливо ждет, пока тот целует его в лоб. — И бекон.

— Идет, — кивает Стив. — Убери свои вещи.

Арто недовольно пыхтит и еще крепче прижимается к его боку.  
— Я потом уберу?

— Нет. Ты уберешь сейчас.

— А Баки не может убрать?

Баки фыркает.  
— Нет, Баки не может убрать, — пытаясь не улыбаться, отвечает он.

Арто обреченно вздыхает, но ныряет под стол, достает планшет, альбом для рисования, пенал и бросает всё рядом с бумагами Баки.  
— Так нормально? Они больше не на полу.

— Я возьму это, — говорит Стив. — А ты отправляйся за обувью.

Арто убегает, и Стив с Баки остаются в тишине. Баки принимается стучать по клавишам, а потом перечитывает последний абзац о женщине с ребенком, с которыми столкнулся на лестнице…

«Spostare fuori strada! Не бойтесь. Я — Мститель. Мы здесь сражаемся с людьми, которые забирают ваших сыновей и дочерей».

«Non farci del male!».

Когда Стив наклоняется, чтобы осторожно закрыть ноутбук, Баки не возражает. А медленно моргает, стряхивая отголоски воспоминаний о криках и плаче испуганных людей.

— Идем с нами, — предлагает Стив, не обращая внимания на его флешбэки. — За мной блины.

Баки задумывается, а потом ловит себя на том, что перед глазами стоит картина с мягко улыбающимся Тони, который нежно гладит спящих на нем суперсолдат. Грудь сдавливает сильнее, и он качает головой.  
— Нет, спасибо.

— Мы будем рады, если ты присоединишься, — начинает Стив, но Баки снова качает головой.

— Я знаю. Но… — он замолкает, подыскивая правильные слова. — Я почувствую себя предателем, если пойду есть блины без Клинта, понимаешь?

Он почти ждет какой-нибудь шутки о созависимости — что, определенно, было бы довольно лицемерным со стороны Стива, учитывая, как тот чувствовал себя, когда не видел Тони больше двадцати четырех часов, — но вместо этого Стив сжимает челюсти. — Это он предатель. Это он ушел.

У потрясенного Баки открывается рот.  
— Стив!

Тот с виноватым видом встает.  
— Забудь.

— Да ладно тебе. Я знаю, что он поступил как мудак, но…

— Ты его еще и защищаешь? — выпаливает Стив, а потом его лицо теряет всякое выражение. Как будто все его чувства вдруг заморозили. Это, конечно, впечатляло, но являлось одним из наименее милых качеств Стива. — Забудь. Я не должен был этого говорить.

— Стив, ты не можешь просто…

— Могу! Я не стану ни вспоминать, ни говорить о нем! — почти кричит Стив. — Пока он не возьмет себя в руки и не вернется… — он резко замолкает и глубоко дышит, стараясь успокоиться. Когда он снова начинает говорить, его голос звучит размеренно и спокойно, и тон скорее напоминает Капитана Америка, чем Стива. — Думаю, нам лучше не затрагивать эту тему, Бак. Не уверен, что смогу оставаться спокойным, а ты этого не заслуживаешь.

У Баки получается только кивнуть — мозг уже во всю вычисляет и оценивает происходящее. Почему Стива так это задело? И почему он все еще не может прийти в норму? Что такого произошло между ним и Клинтом, если он даже имя его произнести не может? У Баки два варианта: оставить все как есть, переждать, а позже попытаться поговорить со Стивом; или попробовать добыть информацию прямо сейчас.

— О чем, черт побери, вы с Клинтом спорили, пока я был в ванной?

Стив очень многозначительно отвечает, уйдя, не хлопнув дверью. Баки смотрит ему вслед и ругает себя за прямоту. На этот раз он не в состоянии думать о том, как вести себя со Стивом. Он может только сидеть и гадать, что же, черт возьми, с ними случилось.

***

Следующие три дня Клинт спит, ест и еще немного спит. В основном он предоставлен сам себе; Тор заглядывает лишь по вечерам, спрашивая, не нужно ли чего. По утрам стражник приносит еду, воду и лекарства от целителей. Это теплые золотистые жидкости, отлично снимающие боль и, по-видимому, помогающие телу приспособиться к отсутствию селезенки. Клинт стойко пьет их все.

Кроме этих незначительных контактов — он абсолютно один. Лелеет тупую головную боль и совершенно ничего не чувствует.

До тех пор, пока однажды утром после двенадцатичасового сна его не будит незваный гость. Опрокинув на него кувшин с водой.

Клинт издает звук — который, даже при очень большом желании нельзя назвать иначе, чем визг, так что в каком-то смысле он даже рад, что не может услышать его высоту, — вскидывает руку и пытается отползти в сторону. Потому что, о Боже… какой холод… Промокший насквозь, он кашляет, вытирает лицо здоровой рукой и оказывается лицом к лицу с худым блондином. Клинт осматривает зеленую кожаную куртку, слишком узкие бриджи и аккуратно подстриженные усы и бороду. Прежде чем он успевает хоть что-то сделать, человек достает из кармана какой-то предмет и бросает ему. Клинт рефлекторно ловит и вздыхает, понимая, что это Всеразговорник.

— Проснись и пой, Бартон!

Мерцающие слова буквально танцуют перед ним и, похоже, слегка издеваются. Клинт отмахивается от них и, хмурясь, пытается сдвинуть промокшие одеяла. Машинально смотрит на правую сторону кровати, но Баки там предсказуемо нет. Он уже устал проклинать себя, ведь в Асгарде он делал это каждое гребаное утро.

— Какого черта?

Человек говорит что-то, и в воздухе появляются новые слова; а Клинт ловит себя на том, что смотрит на шевелящиеся губы, бессознательно пытаясь читать по губам.

— Да… выглядишь не очень… Теперь я понимаю, почему Тор отправил меня сюда.

Клинт собирается огрызнуться, но именно в этот момент незваный гость подходит к окну и раздвигает шторы. Комнату заливает прозрачный зимний свет. Клинт чертыхается и неуклюже поднимает загипсованную руку, чтобы спасти сетчатку от отслоения.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шипит он. — Кто ты такой, черт тебя побери?

— Фандрал, к вашим услугам.

Клинт морщится.  
— Друг Тора, Фандрал?

Человек прижимает руку к сердцу и делает грустное лицо.  
— И это все, что ты можешь сказать обо мне? Я — один из Троицы Воинов, главный мастер мечей Асгарда, а ты сводишь всё к «другу Тора»?

— Да, но ты же друг Тора, верно?

Фандрал вздыхает.  
— Да. И еще я друг Тора. А это значит, что и твой тоже. Но ближе к делу. Я принес тебе приглашение на завтрак, так что нам придется по-быстрому превратить тебя обратно во вполне сносного Мидгардца.

Клинт качает головой и снова пытается отодвинуть мокрые одеяла. Потом находит сухой угол и вытирает лицо.  
— Передай Тору, что я поем здесь.

— Не Тору, — качает головой Фандрал, стягивая с кровати одеяла, шкуры и все остальное. — Тебя пригласила Всемать, и ей ты не можешь отказать.

Вот черт. Ей и правда нельзя отказывать.

— Но… я не могу пойти к ней в таком виде.

— Вот именно. Прежде, чем ты войдешь в королевские покои, тебя нужно вымыть, привести в порядок и показать целителям.

Клинту тут же хочется свернуться калачиком и снова спрятаться под — ну и черт с ними — промокшими одеялами.  
— А это обязательно? — спрашивает Клинт, и о Боже, он, похоже, говорит точно так же, как Арто, когда того заставляют помыться.

Фандрал кивает в сторону ванной.  
— Да. Или придет Тор и самолично искупает тебя.

Клинт низко опускает голову.  
— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, — вздыхает он и вылезает из постели. Фандрал ободряюще хлопает его по плечу. Клинт ворчит и отдает ему Всеразговорник. Ковыляет в ванную, в которой возле каменной раковины висят полотенца, а рядом с окном — чистая одежда. Он поворачивается к Фандралу и кивает на нее.

— Это для меня?

— Да, — четко произносит тот. — А теперь умойся. Ты пахнешь как…

Клинт так и не узнаёт, как именно пахнет, потому что последнее слово по губам прочесть невозможно. Но он и так готов поспорить, что в этом нет ничего лестного. Поэтому он подчиняется и, прихрамывая, подходит к тазу и опускает в воду пальцы. Удивительно, но она теплая. Клинт зачерпывает пригоршню и смачивает лицо.

— Так и будешь смотреть? — спрашивает он, смаргивая с ресниц воду.

Фандрал улыбается и продолжает стоять в дверях.  
— Это приглашение?

— Нет, — морщась, отвечает Клинт. — У меня есть… — слово застревает в горле, словно колючая проволока. Он хочет сказать, что у него есть Баки, но в голове раздается ворчливый голос, сомневающийся, остался ли у него теперь Баки. — Нет, — повторяет он. Правая рука начинает дрожать, и он сжимает ее в кулак.

— Сообщение получено, — ухмыляется Фандрал и, прежде чем удалиться, низко кланяется.

— Клоун, — качает головой Клинт, снова поворачиваясь к раковине. Вяло водит пальцами по воде, гадая, какого черта от него хочет Фригг. Скорее всего, сообщить, чтобы он прекратил занимать ее дворец и отправился домой.

Клинт не долго думает об этом. Он приводит себя в порядок и одевается, первые пару минут чувствуя себя неуютно в длинной рубахе и бриджах, которые ему дали. Ткань тяжелая и дорогая на ощупь, украшенная замысловатой золотой отделкой и едва заметной строчкой. Еще Клинт надевает черный кожаный жилет, а плащ с золотой подкладкой не берет и надеется, что из-за этого у него не будет неприятностей. Сапог идеально сидит на здоровой ноге, но он оставляет его вместе с плащом и натягивает конверс. Он черный, так что к одежде точно подойдет.

Чистый и презентабельный Клинт выходит из ванной и видит развалившегося на сухой половине его кровати Фандрала, который балансирует мечом на кончике пальца.

— Ух ты! — отчетливо произносит он, вскакивая и, не глядя, убирая меч. — Неплохо отмылся.

Он лезет за чем-то в карман, и Клинт борется с инстинктивным желанием схватить его за запястье. Фандрал ухмыляется так, будто точно знает, о чем он думает, и достает длинную золотую цепочку, к которой прикрепляет Всеразговорник, прежде чем повесить Клинту на шею.

— Вот, — говорит он, и Клинт, посмотрев вниз, видит слово. У него сжимается горло, потому что это именно то, чего он совсем не хотел — очевидный знак его инвалидности. Хотя это ведь подарок, а от него точно нельзя отказываться…

Клинт замирает, когда понимает, что с Тони он именно так и поступил. Это не одно и то же — Тони не царица Асгарда или кто-то в этом роде, так что Клинт вполне мог отказаться от его помощи. Что он и сделал — практически швырнув эту помощь Тони в лицо.

Отлично. Можно добавить еще одно имя в список людей, которых он разочаровал.

— Пойдем, — появляются слова, и Клинт поднимает голову. — Ты мог хотя бы улыбнуться, притворившись, что рад меня видеть.

— Давай уже покончим с этим, — угрюмо произносит Клинт. Фандрал кивает и берет пару длинных, изогнутых палок с похожими на рога ручками, стоящих возле двери. Клинт удивленно смотрит на Фандрала, а тот спокойно пристраивает их ему под мышки.

О. Так это Асгардские костыли.

Фандрал проверяет, удержит ли Клинт равновесие, и поворачивает к выходу. Клинт ковыляет следом. Они идут маршрутом, по которому Клинт еще не ходил. Хотя это абсолютно ничего не значит, ведь с момента прибытия он выходил из комнаты всего раз.

Попав на улицу, он вспоминает, почему. Люди. В Асгарде их полно. На площади маршируют солдаты. Их доспехи сверкают серебром в холодном солнечном свете. Гражданские, нагруженные кто корзинами с едой, кто стопками книг, непрерывно снуют туда-сюда. Попадаются парочки, идущие рядом, держащиеся за руки и, судя по открывающимся и закрывающимся ртам, оживленно беседующие. Тут и дети, носящиеся вокруг медленно передвигающихся взрослых с целеустремленностью, встречающейся только у тех, кому меньше двенадцати.

— Ух ты ж… — выдыхает Клинт, уворачиваясь от стражника на огромном черном коне. Который мотает головой и фыркает, выпуская из носа облака пара. Спасаясь от всадника, Клинт натыкается на человека с большой кожаной сумкой и извиняется, но тот быстро уходит.

Ему нужен Баки. Со своим убийственным взглядом и способностью без единого слова разгонять толпу. Но Баки далеко, так что Клинту придется довольствоваться Фандралом. К счастью, тот, похоже, обладает кое-какой властью, потому что почти все, увидев его, с почтительными кивками отходят в сторону.

— Добро пожаловать в настоящий Асгард, — четко говорит Фандрал, поворачиваясь к Клинту лицом. — В котором существуют не только дворцы и пустые залы для пиров.

Клинт кряхтит в знак согласия и идет, стараясь не сбиться с ритма. Они проходят по мосту. Тот довольно пологий, но с костылями на него все равно трудно подняться. Клинта так и разбирает зашвырнуть эти палки в реку и просто доковылять туда, куда они, черт побери, направляются.

— У тебя появились друзья, — произносит Фандрал, когда они спускаются с моста. Клинт не слышит, поэтому он повторяет и кивает ему за спину. Клинт останавливается и оглядывается через плечо. В нескольких ярдах от них застыла стайка хихикающих ребятишек — два мальчика прячутся за довольно высокой девочкой. Той не больше десяти, но, когда она отмирает, то нахально улыбается и машет ему.

Клинт показывает им язык, и они, смеясь, разбегаются. Однако далеко не отходят, и Клинт готов поспорить на свой лук, что они снова пойдут за ними, как только Клинт с Фандралом двинутся дальше. Арто с Омари — точно такие же. Иногда они часами преследовали Клинта, переходящего из помещения в помещение башни. Арто истерически смеялся каждый раз, когда Клинт хватал его и пытался выяснить, какого черта они делают.

Он так и не выяснил.

Они пересекают еще один мост через довольно широкую, быструю реку. Клинту хотелось бы услышать шум воды, но это всего лишь очередное желание в его длинном — и постоянно пополняемом — списке. Оставив мост позади, Фандрал ведет его к высокому зданию с покатой крышей, напоминающему церковь. Когда они заходят внутрь, Клинт понимает, что это место не поклонения, а исцеления. Внутри полно народу, но царит умиротворение и покой. В углу толпятся солдаты; у двоих раны на руках, но они выглядят довольно бодрыми. У стены сидит девушка, заботливо укачивающая малыша. Рядом с бледным, потеющим мужчиной стоят две женщины в темно-серых одеждах. Когда Клинт, прихрамывая, проходит вперед, одна оглядывается и, улыбаясь, подходит к нему.

— Добро пожаловать, — кивает она и продолжает что-то говорить. Клинт морщится, тянется к Всеразговорнику и прижимает пальцы к холодному металлу.

— Простите, что?

— Мы ждем вас. Проходите.

Его ведут в комнату поменьше. Здесь темнее; нет окон, чтобы впустить солнечный свет, только мерцающие огоньки свечей, установленных в каменных стенах. Мебели почти нет; лишь стул, на который тут же падает Фандрал, и длинная широкая скамья в центре.

Появляются еще две серьезные женщины в одинаковых целительских одеждах. Вооружившись очаровательной улыбкой, Фандрал подходит к ним и что-то говорит, а потом все поворачиваются и смотрят на Клинта, который с трудом сглатывает и робко машет рукой.

— Э-э, привет? Я Клинт.

Они не отвечают, а беспардонно, но крайне эффективно налетают на него, и через несколько мгновений Клинт обнаруживает себя лежащим на скамье, которая снизу подсвечивается каким-то ярким белым светом. Он поднимает руку, чтобы спросить, что, черт возьми, происходит, но целительница шлепает по ней и пристально смотрит на него «прекрати дергаться и лежи спокойно» взглядом.

Над Клинтом появляется перевернутое лицо широко улыбающегося Фандрала.  
— Все нормально?

Клинт фыркает, за что тут же получает еще один грозный взгляд. Он застывает и даже задерживает дыхание.

Господи, медики из ЩИТа, оказывается, такие лапочки…

Через минуту Клинт отмирает и начинает чувствовать себя уязвимым, лежа вот так перед незнакомыми людьми на высоком почти столе. Вдруг загорается золотой свет, вспышка которого заставляет Клинта почти подпрыгнуть, а потом появляется… ну… он… Звездопад. Состоящий из крошечных золотистых бусинок-звездочек. Это потрясающе. Клинт поднимает руку, чтобы потрогать их, но понимает, что, скорее всего, нельзя, и быстро опускает.

Хотел бы я, чтобы это увидел Баки, тоскливо думает он и начинает часто моргать, чтобы не дать пролиться подступающим слезам.

— Что это? — через какое-то время спрашивает он. — Что происходит?

Но целительницы молчат, продолжая скручивать и сплетать золотые нити и тыкать ими в Клинта. Тот вздыхает и тоже замолкает, наблюдая за их работой.

Все кажется неправильным. Нет Тони, выдающего сто слов в минуту, нет ДЖАРВИСа, записывающего жизненные показатели Клинта, нет Наташи, тайком приносящей ему еду, нет Стива, выглядящего одновременно и раздраженным, и озабоченным, нет Арто, пытающегося залезть к нему на руки, и нет Баки, буквально приросшего к полу и отказывающегося уходить.

Так было раньше, говорит он себе. И больше никогда не будет.

Теперь, когда он начал об этом думать, остановиться уже невозможно. Он вспоминает спор со Стивом, его резкие, холодные слова. Почему он не понял, что Клинт ничем не может ему помочь? Почему попросил попытаться разобраться с Арто? Почему не мог просто оставить его в покое?

И почему ушел, когда был, казалось, очень решительно настроен на то, чтобы заставить Клинта вмешаться?

Ему на руку ложится чья-то ладонь — целительница жестом просит его встать. Клинт, прижимая к боку локоть, садится, золотой свет исчезает, и в комнате становится намного темнее, чем раньше. Фандрал протягивает ему костыли и ставит на пол ботинок. Клинт сует в него ногу, встает и поворачивается к двери, но целительница качает головой и показывает, что нужно снова сесть.

— Что? Мне нельзя уйти?

Ответ, по-видимому, «нет». Женщины начинают заниматься своими делами: одна протирает скамью, другая пишет что-то на свитке. Появляется еще один целитель в такой же серой одежде, быстро переговаривается с той, что пишет, и уходит, но через пару минут возвращается с флаконом, похожим на те, из которых Клинт по утрам пил обезболивающее, и пилой.

— Стойте, а зачем вам пила?

Клинт хватается за Всеразговорник.  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, зачем здесь пила!

Фандрал улыбается.  
— Они хотят отрезать тебе ногу, — говорит он, но начинает смеяться, глядя на искаженное ужасом лицо Клинта. — Шучу. Твоя нога исцелилась, поэтому они собираются снять эту штуку.

— Что? — Клинт смотрит на ногу. — Что значит «исцелилась»?

— Что люди на Мидгарде подразумевают под исцелением? Зажила? Больше не повреждена? Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы это великолепное украшение осталось с тобой навечно.

— Да, но как?

— Ты же пил по утрам эликсиры.

Клинт поднимает брови.  
— Они действительно так быстро все вылечили? — он толкает Фандрала в плечо. — Засранец, я решил, они и правда отрежут мне ногу.

— Нет, сегодня она в безопасности. Как и рука. Итак, от чего желаешь избавиться сначала?

Клинт протягивает руку. Целители, по-видимому, не рассчитывают, что он сможет сидеть спокойно, поэтому двое встают по бокам и фиксируют его плечи и руки, а третий подходит и включает пилу. Клинту хочется закрыть глаза, но он не может остаться и глухим, и слепым, поэтому просто смотрит на человека, снимающего с него гипс. Как только тот трескается, рука сразу ощущается почти невесомой, и Клинт, застонав от облегчения, начинает яростно чесать костяшки пальцев.

— Сладкая свобода, — блаженно выдыхает он, глядя на Фандрала. Тот смеется. Приятно заставить кого-то рассмеяться, думает Клинт. Дома он не мог этого сделать. Дома он только подводил людей.

Через несколько минут нога тоже оказывается свободной. Воздух удивительно приятно ласкает синюшную кожу голени и длинный, кривой шрам на ней.

— С этим нельзя ничего поделать, — извиняющимся тоном произносит целительница. — Вот, возьмите.

Она протягивает ему свиток, на котором писала, и флакон. Клинт смотрит на нее снизу вверх.  
— Еще обезболивающее?

— Нет, это для души. Свет в кузнице вашей души был не таким ярким, как следовало бы. Это ему поможет.

— Что? Что-то не так с моей душой? — растерянно спрашивает Клинт. — Эта… штука вам рассказала?

— Он много чего нам рассказал. Возьмите эликсир и найдите то, что делает ваше сердце таким неспокойным. Нехорошо это — иметь внутри такую тьму.

Господи, мне выдали Асгардские антидепрессанты, думает Клинт. Берет свиток с флаконом и обещает себе выкинуть все это в первую попавшуюся мусорку. Целители, похоже, считают свою работу выполненной и, не оглядываясь, уходят. Клинт поворачивается к Фандралу, который терпеливо ждет у двери.

Клинт вздыхает и встает. Нога немного побаливает, но ощущения в сто раз лучше, чем раньше. Клинт неуверенно делает шаг и облегченно выдыхает, когда нога легко выдерживает его вес.

— Подожди, — говорит он, хмуро глядя вниз. — Я же не могу завтракать с королевской особой в одном ботинке.

Фандрал толкает дверь и делает широкий жест рукой.  
— Думаю, отсутствие ботинка станет наименьшей из твоих проблем, — хмыкает он. — Пошли, Мистер Темная Душа.

Отлично, устало думает Клинт. Мистер Темная Душа. Просто замечательно.

***

— Ты же знаешь, что это вредно.

Баки, зажав сигарету между пальцами, чешет бровь.  
— Как и быть твоим лучшим другом, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает он Стиву. — Ты отнял у меня, по меньшей мере, двадцать лет жизни.

— Издеваешься? — Стив подходит и встает рядом. — Я просто душка.

— Ты ради забавы выпрыгиваешь из вертолетов. Ты ужасен, и я понятия не имею, как Тони это выносит.

— Он тоже не имеет, — вздыхает Стив, мотая головой в сторону лавки. — Я сяду?

Баки кивает. У Стива в волосах снежинки, нос красный, а глаза блестят. Он засовывает руки в карманы и поднимает теплый шарф повыше на подбородок.

— Мне не нравится, что ты тут один, — говорит он. — Здесь слишком холодно.

— Все нормально, — Баки затягивается и смотрит на деревянную крышу над головой. — Я под навесом.

— Хм, — говорит явно не убежденный Стив. Он вытягивает ногу, и та оказывается вне укрытия. — Как думаешь, когда он вернется?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Понятия не имею.

— Мне кажется, нам надо пойти и забрать его. Арто сильно скучает.

— Знаю, но ему придется смириться.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», Стив, — огрызается Баки. — Он твой ребенок, а не Клинта. Разберись с ним сам.

Повисает напряженная тишина.

— Ух ты, Бак. В один прекрасный день ты решаешься сказать всё, что думаешь.

Баки вздыхает и выбрасывает окурок в снег, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд Стива.  
— Ты знаешь, что Клинт любит его, но он не наш. Мы не должны всегда и во всем ставить его на первое место. А Клинт только это и делал. На этот раз он не может, и никто не вправе требовать этого от него.

Удивительно, но Стив молчит. После затянувшейся паузы вздыхает, ставит локти на колени и обхватывает голову руками.  
— Ты прав. Просто я забываю… что мир других людей не вращается вокруг Арто так же, как мой.

Баки хлопает его по плечу.  
— Вот именно, дружище. Вот именно.

Стив снова вздыхает, поднимает голову и трет затылок.  
— Почему мы становимся сами не свои, когда Клинта ранят?

— Он — сердце команды, — отвечает Баки. — Никто не обратит внимания, если пострадаем ты или я, мы же суперсолдаты. А у остальных — нормальное чувство самосохранения.

— Наверное, ты прав, — рассеянно говорит Стив и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но вздыхает, глядя в сторону. Баки смотрит туда же и видит, что к ним идет прячущий руки в карманы Тони.

— Господи, он даже не… — бормочет Стив, а затем повышает голос: — Куртку надень!

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Тони, ныряя под навес и стряхивая с волос снег. Стив закатывает глаза, снимает шарф и начинает обматывать вокруг его шеи. Тони хватается за концы и смотрит на Баки «срочно помоги мне» взглядом. Тот в ответ пожимает плечами. Не в его силах помешать Стиву делать то, что тот хочет, хотя то, что Тони верит, что Баки это может, странно успокаивает.

— Через четыре секунды ты об этом пожалеешь, — говорит Тони, усаживаясь рядом со Стивом. — Потому что мне понадобится ровно столько, чтобы сообщить, что я попросил ДЖАРВИСа воспроизвести аудиозапись вашего с Клинтом разговора.

— Что ты сделал?

— Выслушай меня, — просит Тони, успокаивающе поднимая руку.

— Ты же обещал, что больше никогда этого не сделаешь!

— Экстремальные обстоятельства, любимый. Видишь ли, я никак не мог понять, почему Клинт ушел.

— Потому что ему было больно, идиот, — нетерпеливо влезает Баки.

— А вот и нет. Что обычно делал Клинт, когда получал травмы? Какой у него был распорядок дня? Как он переживал это?

Баки со Стивом недоуменно переглядываются.  
— Мотал мне нервы и стонал? — говорит Баки.

— Прятался у себя в комнате? — произносит Стив.

— Вот именно, — Тони тыкает в него пальцем. — Ну, почти. Он ложился на дно вместе с Баккару, позволял тому ухаживать за собой и решать проблемы и даже не пытался куда-нибудь бежать. Так почему на этот раз он вдруг встал и ушел? Баки был рядом, все было по-прежнему.

— Пока не явился Арто и не вышиб из меня дух, — вздыхает Баки.

Тони морщится.  
— Сначала я тоже так думал. Но потом понял, что без веских оснований Клинт ни за что не бросил бы Арто. Разлучить их — все равно, что отделить Стива от щита.

— Я отдал щит Баки.

Тони на секунду зажмуривается.  
— Ладно, выбор метафоры либо неудачный, либо идеальный, но несколько сложный. Давайте вернемся к этому потом. Скажем так — это все равно, что отделить меня от брони.

— Ему нужна была передышка.

— Он мог передохнуть, попросив ДЖАРВИСа запереть двери, — парирует Тони. — В любом случае, перестань гадать, я все понял.

Он достает из кармана телефон, и Стив свирепо смотрит на него.

— Ты все-таки собираешься включить…

— Да, и мне ничуть не стыдно, — кивает Тони. — Ладно, мы выяснили, почему Клинт не захотел носить слуховые аппараты. По той же причине, по которой уже знал язык жестов.

У Баки перехватывает дыхание.  
— Вам Нат рассказала?

— Мы сами догадались, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Стив. — А потом спросили ее. Она не стала отпираться.

— Черт, Нат, — вздыхает Баки. — Это был не ее секрет, она не имела права.

— Это не так страшно, как тебе кажется, — пожимает плечами Тони, постукивая пальцем по экрану. — К тому же Арто рассказал Стиву о злых взрослых, из-за которых Клинт в детстве оглох.

— Черт. Я должен был это предвидеть.

— Ага, следовало предвидеть, что эмоционально неуравновешенный одиннадцатилетний ребенок не сможет сохранить в тайне твои слова, — говорит Тони.

— Он не псих, — Стив в отчаянье сжимает переносицу.

— Я этого и не говорил. Я сказал «эмоционально неуравновешенный». Так, ладно, идем дальше.

Он нажимает на кнопку, и голос Клинта раздается так отчетливо, будто тот сидит рядом.

«Я глухой. От меня теперь никакой пользы».

Следом слышится сердитый голос Стива.

«Вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты вставил эти дурацкие аппараты и помог мне».

Стив шумно сглатывает, скорее всего, думая о том, как несколько минут назад его отчитал Баки. Тот сжимает его плечо, а из динамиков раздается голос Наташи.

«Стив прав. Ты нам нужен. Арто не простит Баки, если ты не скажешь ему, что Баки ни в чем не виноват».

«Я не могу».

«Прекрати это повторять. Ты Мститель, и ты нужен нам».

«Нет, не нужен. Я больше не Мститель. Я сдаю удостоверение и пропуск. Я больше не член команды».

«Ты не сделаешь этого».

«Я в состоянии принимать свои собственные гребаные решения. И ты не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать, ты, блядь, мне не отец».

Баки крепко сжимает челюсти, чувствуя, как желудок скручивается узлом. Боже, он столько думал о том, что именно наговорили друг другу Стив с Клинтом, но и понятия не имел, что все настолько плохо. Он с трудом сглатывает, и в этот момент раздаются жесткие и резкие слова Стива.

«Отлично, мать твою. Поступай, как знаешь».

Тони выключает телефон. Стив качает головой так, будто хочет избавиться от эха услышанных слов.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Не хотел…

— Конечно, не хотел, — Тони берет его руку и целует костяшки пальцев. — Это недостающая часть головоломки — проблема отцов и детей во всей красе. А я, поверьте, знаю, о чем говорю.

— Что? — Стив удивленно смотрит на него. — Ты думаешь, это из-за… ты правда так думаешь?

Может, Тони прав, думает Баки, может, дело не только в том, какое давление оказывает Стив на Клинта.  
— Он подумал, что ты его бросил, — тихо произносит он. — Клинт… Ох, мать твою, Стив. Ты его чертов герой, а он подумал, что ты от него отказался.

Стив переводит взгляд с Тони на Баки.  
— Нет, он просто… он сказал, что сдает удостоверение! Он уходил, что я должен был сделать?!

— Стив, успокойся, — Тони гладит его по руке.

— Черта с два! — вскакивая, взрывается тот. Баки достает сигарету и прикуривает, глядя на выбежавшего из-под навеса орущего Стива. — Что я по-твоему должен был сделать? Баки, чего ты молчишь?

Баки, сжимая в кулаке зажигалку, поднимает бровь, что, по его мнению, говорит очень о многом.

У Тони дергаются губы.  
— Ты ему не отец. Ты не имеешь права указывать ему, что делать.

Баки морщится.  
— Серьезно, Старк?

— Не смешно, — категорично заявляет Стив, но он, по крайней мере, перестал кричать.

— Да, ты прав. Но я все равно забавный и гениальный, — отвечает Тони. — И думаю, что случилось вот что: пока Клинт был в глубокой депрессии из-за потери слуха, ты случайно ударил его в самое больное место.

У Стива отвисает челюсть.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что Клинт не думает, что я его отец.

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — говорит Баки, глядя на качающего из стороны в сторону ладонью Тони. — Тони, прекрати. Он просто… ты для него что-то вроде образца для подражания.

Стив качает головой.  
— Он восторгается тобой.

— Это отвратительно, Стив, — влезает Тони. — Барнс не может быть его отцом, они трахаются.

— Тони, или помогай, или уходи, — сквозь зубы шипит Стив, и Тони изображает, что закрывает рот на молнию. Стив фыркает, но заходит обратно под навес, снимает куртку и бросает ему.

— Итак, у нас имеется Хоукай с ужасными воспоминаниями о родительском насилии, — говорит Тони, просовывая руки в рукава. — Если добавить к этому образец для подражания/фигуру отца, отказавшуюся от него, то мы получим…

— Я этого не делал, — сердито бросает Стив. — Он сам ушел, я не ставил его перед выбором.

— А я и не говорил, что это было рационально. Но он мог воспринять все именно так, — говорит Тони. — Как думаешь, Барнс? Ты же у нас переводчик с Бартонского.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — соглашается Баки. — Как, черт возьми, ты стал таким проницательным? Ты проводишь больше времени с роботами, чем с людьми.

— Я гений, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Ситуация расстроила Арто, поэтому я решил обратить внимание на чувства, — он протягивает руку; Стив тут же берет ее и позволяет втянуть себя обратно между ним и Баки.

— Может, мне и Клинта усыновить? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони смеется.

— Нет. Потому что когда я женюсь на нем, ты станешь моим тестем, а это будет странно, — говорит Баки и на мгновение расслабляется, наслаждаясь видом Стива Роджерса и — особенно — Тони Старка, потерявших дар речи.

***

Когда Клинт заходит в обеденный зал, там никого нет. Потрясающе красивая девушка провожает его в маленькую, уютную комнату с огромной аркой вместо четвертой стены, ведущей на балкон. Сквозь нее он видит озеро и сверкающие очертания Радужного моста. Вдоль всей арки тянутся золотые цветы, и их лепестки изгибаются так, будто растения дышат. Над ними порхают маленькие зеленые птички, но их отгоняют вороны, словно стражники сидящие на своих насестах.

Стол, за который его усадили, кажется слишком большим для двоих, и на нем столько еды, что можно легко накормить Тора со Стивом. Свежие фрукты, блюда с холодным мясом и бесчисленное количество видов хлеба. От одного взгляда на все это у Клинта сводит живот, ведь он уже несколько дней ничего толком не ел. Чтобы отвлечься, Клинт начинает наблюдать за войной пернатых, гадая, храбрость или глупость заставляет зеленых птиц постоянно возвращаться.

Клинту становится неловко, как будто он оказался здесь без приглашения, он оглядывается и чуть не подпрыгивает, видя Фригг, стоящую у двери и спокойно смотрящую на него. На этот раз ему удается не выматериться, а также сдержаться и не спросить, почему она тайком разглядывает его.

— Доброе утро.

Она подходит к столу и садится. Почти тут же на спинку ее кресла с насеста прыгает ворон. Она нежно гладит его по голове; и Клинт зачарованно смотрит, как тот, словно кот, трется о ее пальцы, а потом отскакивает, поворачивается к ним спиной и начинает прихорашиваться, чистя перья.

Фригг протягивает к Клинту руку. Тот удивленно смотрит на нее, а потом вспоминает про Всеразговорник. Он показывает на него, Фригг кивает, и он отдает его ей. Она обхватывает его ладонями и кладет на стол между ними. Когда она начинает говорить, слова появляются сами по себе — Клинту больше не нужно держать шар в руках.

— Надеюсь, целители были любезны, — произносит она, глядя на свиток и флакон, лежащие рядом с его тарелкой.

Клинт кивает, не зная, что сказать.  
— Э-э… эликсиры? Они заживили мою ногу и запястье. Да. Так что, спасибо большое.

Она отмахивается, как будто это пустяк, тянется за серебряным кувшином и наливает обоим воды.  
— Вы, наверное, думаете, что мы могли бы и уши вам вылечить?

— Постойте… что? Вы можете починить мне уши?

Она пьет, а потом с улыбкой вздыхает.  
— Вам не нужно лечить уши. Вы будете носить устройства, сделанные вашим другом. Когда вернетесь домой.

Клинт ошарашенно таращится на нее.  
— Вы видите будущее или что-то в этом роде?

— Что-то в этом роде. Не всегда и не всё.

Клинт опускает взгляд на кубок и снова поднимает его.  
— Вы… я вернусь домой?

— Конечно, — озадаченно хмурясь, отвечает Фригг. — Неужели вы думаете, что останетесь здесь навсегда?

Клинт пожимает плечами и берет кусок хлеба. Фригг передает ему маленький горшочек и ободряюще кивает.  
— Мед, — говорит она, и он берет, потому что у него в голове раздается голос, очень похожий на голос Стива, и говорит, что отказаться было бы невежливо. Несколько минут они молча едят и пьют.

— Вы не привыкли говорить о чувствах, не так ли?

— Да, — признается Клинт. — Иногда я делаю это с Баки. Не знаю. Думая, это не важно.

— Важно. Вы важны, — говорит она, и Клинт отводит взгляд.

— Нет.

Из Всеразговорника вылетает стайка слов, и Клинт со страхом смотрит на них.

— Не знаю, что хуже: человек, мнящий о себе слишком много, или тот, кто ни в грош себя не ставит.

Клинт устало вздыхает.  
— Я знаю несколько таких… мнящих.

— Как и все мы, — кивает Фригг. — Не думаю, что вы к ним относитесь.

Клинт пожимает плечами.  
— Я… — начинает он, удивляясь, какого черта вообще решил сказать это. — Не было никакого смысла в разговорах о чувствах. Это не поощрялось.

— Кем?

— Наверное, отцом, — отвечает Клинт, внимательно разглядывая тарелку.

— Похоже, у отцов существует ни с чем несравнимый способ, производить на своих детей неизгладимое впечатление, — качает головой Фригг. — Остается только надеяться, что оно будет благоприятным. Вот и один из моих сыновей восторгается отцом, другой, боюсь, — нет.

— Тор молодец.

— Как и вы, — говорит она, наклоняя голову к плечу, и Клинт понимает, что краснеет. Он берет оставшийся хлеб и запихивает в рот. Не самая тонкая тактика, но определенно эффективная. Он часто делал так дома, когда Баки нёс всякую фигню, а потом ждал ответа.

Господи, можно было бы хотя бы десять секунд не думать о Баки…

— Вы не будете против, если я спрошу? — произносит Фригг, и Клинт кивает. — Почему вы не уверены в своем возвращении домой?

Ну что ж, коль начал, надо продолжать, думает Клинт.  
— Я ушел. Из Мстителей. Стив сказал, что я могу делать все, что захочу. И я ушел. Не думаю, что меня встретят с распростертыми объятиями.

Фригг задумчиво кивает, а потом берет из вазы какой-то неизвестный Клинту фрукт. Не спеша чистит, отламывает бледно-розовую дольку, кладет в рот и, только проглотив, заговаривает вновь.

— Однажды Тор тоже покинул нас. Поспорил с отцом. Клянусь Валгаллой, они могли спорить неделями. И вот в один из таких дней они наговорили друг другу вещей, ущерб от которых невозможно было исправить сразу. И Тор ушел. Его отослали из дома.

Клинт молча ждет.

— Его отец сделал так, что Тор не смог бы вернуться, пока не узнал бы о себе что-то истинное, — продолжает Фригг. — Я чувствую, что, как только вы узнаете о себе нечто ценное, дорога домой сразу станет значительно проще.

— Что, в этой метафоре Стив — мой отец? — скептически спрашивает Клинт. — Ну уж нет, спасибо.

Фригг улыбается еще одной из тех своих теплых, сводящих с ума улыбок, с которыми она выглядит так, будто знает намного больше, чем говорит. Учитывая, что она только что рассказала о том, что может видеть чертово будущее, она имеет на это право. Но Стив как метафорический отец? Нет, спасибо. Клинт вспоминает их спор, то, как кричал на Стива и то, каким брошенным почувствовал себя после. Он быстро отводит взгляд и меняет тему.

— Что еще ждет меня в будущем?

— Любовь. И со временем вы поймете, что совсем не нужно искать идеального отца. Вы сами станете тем человеком, которого так долго искали.

— Я стану себе отцом? — произносит совершенно сбитый с толку Клинт, перечитывая слова, парящие над Всеразговорником. — Как это… Подождите, что?

Фригг мягко улыбается.  
— Хотите знать, кто это будет — мальчик или девочка?

— Ш-ш-шт… — умудряется выдавить Клинт.

— Простите, я не должна была вас дразнить. Таких подробностей я не знаю, лишь общие очертания.

— Но… я с… — начинает Клинт, а потом его охватывает ужас. — Нет, — категорично заявляет он. — Я не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме Баки.

— Тогда почему вы здесь? — спрашивает Фригг, но Клинт не обращает на это внимания. Его мозг занят жуткими мыслями о том, что он может остаться без Баки.

— Баки меня бросит, да? — спрашивает Клинт. — Он точно уйдет…

Теплые пальцы касаются его руки, и он вздрагивает. Фригг ласково, но как-то печально смотрит на него, сжимая его ладонь.  
— Вы всегда предполагаете худшее. Успокойтесь. Больше не нужно переживать о будущем. Мне вообще не следовало ничего вам говорить.

— Следовало. Расскажите мне о Баки, — просит Клинт. — Я не могу… я не смогу остаться без него.

Фригг улыбается.  
— Если вы знаете, что это правда, то почему вам вообще интересно, с кем вы будете создавать семью? Если вы уверены, что не можете без него жить, как это может случиться с кем-то другим?

Клинт смотрит на слова до тех пор, пока те не исчезают.  
— Так все наладится?

— Конечно, — кивает Фригг. — Просто вам нужно придумать, как это сделать.

Клинт вздыхает.  
— Почему вы помогаете мне? — спрашивает он, глядя на воду в кубке. — Ведь я никто. Просто бывший циркач, оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте и случайно ставший Мстителем.

— Я вижу проблески будущего, — отвечает Фригг. — Судьбу, если угодно. И иногда чувствую, что кто-то неразрывно связан с окружающими. Я не могу вмешиваться, я должна просто наблюдать. Но часто такие люди оказываются весьма интересными личностями.

Она поднимает бровь.  
— Или я просто хотела присмотреть за человеком, которого увидела в зале для пиров скачущим по моему трону.

— Давайте остановимся на этом. То, что вы сказали раньше, может убедить меня в том, что я значительно более важная персона, чем есть на самом деле.

— Когда-нибудь вы перестанете принижать себя. Вы важны и сами по себе, и в том смысле, что являетесь связующим звеном. Точкой пересечения. Узлом. Ваше прикосновение к жизням других изменило мир к лучшему.

Клинт качает головой.  
— Ничего подобного.

— Джеймс Барнс, — начинает перечислять Фригг. — Наташа Романофф. Арто Роджерс. Стив Роджерс. Подумайте о своем влиянии на этих людей, а затем о том, чего они, в свою очередь, смогли достичь.

— Ничего подобного, — повторяет Клинт, но у него сжимается горло, и он вдруг чувствует, что все это слишком. Слышать имена людей, для которых он якобы важен, людей, которых он бросил, и которые отказались от него…

Он с ужасом понимает, что вот-вот расплачется. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но не может. Пытается встать и убраться к чертовой матери, но не успевает — Фригг оказывается рядом. Садится на подлокотник его кресла и нежно притягивает к себе, позволяя уткнуться лицом себе в бок и разрыдаться, закрывая лицо руками.

Клинт сдается и просто падает ей в объятия, позволяя положить на затылок ласковую ладонь.

— Я не смогу… Я не хочу снова быть глухим, — всхлипывает он. — Я… а Баки просто пытался помочь, и Тони, и Стив… а я подвел его и не смог помочь, а Стив ушел от меня…

Клинт не знает, отвечает ему Фригг или нет, но ее хватка не ослабевает. Как только он произносит слова о Стиве, то понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться, и сдается, выпуская все накопившиеся эмоции наружу. К счастью, все это длится недолго. Через несколько минут Клинт выпрямляется и начинает осознавать, что натворил — только что как малолетка ревел перед царицей гребаного Асгарда. Черт, у нее все платье мокрое от его слез, а оно, наверное, дороже Нью-Йорка.

— Я такой идиот, — бормочет он, вытирая нос ладонью. — Боже, простите.

Она берет его голову в руки и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
— Тише. Вам просто нужно было погоревать о том, что вы потеряли, а слезы — часть этого. Но потом нужно двигаться дальше.

Он с трудом сглатывает.  
— Погоревать?

— Да, — кивает она. — А потом двигаться дальше.

Она отпускает его, а потом встает на колени прямо на пол рядом с его креслом.  
— Ты не один, — говорит она, протягивая флакон, который ему дали целители. Его темная поверхность блестит на свету, как обсидиан. — И тебе обязательно помогут.

Клинт молча кивает и смотрит на нее так долго, что картинка расплывается. Он понимает, что Фригг дает ему выбор. Отказ от эликсира будет означать, что впереди его ждут долгие одинокие дни, зато ему не придется смотреть правде в глаза и думать о том, что произошло. Если же он решит выпить его, то ему придется осмыслить случившееся и попытаться исправить то, что натворил.

Клинт берет флакон, вынимает пробку и, не раздумывая, проглатывает содержимое. На вкус оно напоминает приторно-сладкий сироп, но с неожиданно свежим послевкусием.

— Вот и славно, — с гордость говорит Фригг. — А теперь начнем.

Клинт глубоко вдыхает.  
— Хорошо, — кивает он, и она улыбается.


	6. Chapter 6

— Нет, я не понимаю, — говорит Арто, и Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Арто сидит на другом краю дивана, поджав под себя ноги и накинув на плечи фиолетовое одеяло Клинта и, хмурясь, пытается запихнуть в рот спагетти. Те раскачиваются взад-вперед, как живые, угрожая капнуть соусом маринара на подбородок запрокинутой головы.

— Спагетти не понимаешь? — уточняет Баки, медленно наматывая пасту на вилку.

Арто мычит что-то похожее на «нет, Баки, не будь идиотом», и ему наконец удается засосать хвосты спагетти в рот. При этом испачкав и лицо, и майку на животе. Баки с раздражением смотрит, как Арто облизывает грязные пальцы и поворачивается, чтобы вытереть их о подушку.

— Эй, — Баки толкает его коленом. — Ты не в свинарнике, который называешь своей спальней.

— Прости, — не глядя на него, говорит Арто. Но заканчивает вытирать руку уже о собственную майку, а не о мебель, и это уже кое-что. — Но я не понимаю. Почему все думают, что Малефисента плохая? Это не ее вина.

Баки хмыкает.  
— Нет. Но она действительно творила всякое дерьмо.

— Это не ее вина! — чуть громче и более возмущенно повторяет Арто.

— Ее никто не заставлял проклинать Аврору, — напоминает Баки, и Арто замолкает, сердито глядя в телевизор.

— Да, но это не ее вина, — упрямо повторяет он, засовывая пальцы в рот. Потом вспоминает, что должен избавиться от привычки мусолить их, и сжимает кулаки.

Баки вздыхает и пытается собраться с мыслями. Последние два дня Арто был чертовски раздражен; Стива отправили на миссию, и хотя она должна была продлиться не более тридцати двух часов, Арто все равно был расстроен его уходом. В такие моменты обычно вступал Клинт и помогал ему почувствовать себя лучше. Сейчас его не было, а книга «как справиться с Арто Роджерсом», к сожалению, хранилась только у него в голове. Между «как вычислить скорость ветра, не используя числа» и «начинки для пицц континентальной Европы».

Хотя, все не так плохо, думает Баки, у Тони есть собственный экземпляр «путеводителя по Арто», поэтому ему почти всегда удается великолепно справляться с ним.

Арто берет из тарелки очередную горсть спагетти, но, похоже, передумывает есть, и, бросив ее обратно, уходит. Баки смотрит ему вслед, трет лоб и мысленно матерится. Дети для него — это что-то вроде тонкой дипломатии или агентов ЩИТа, постоянно пытающихся уменьшить количество оружия, которое ему разрешено брать на миссии; вещи, с которыми он просто не может справиться.

Баки вздыхает и отодвигает тарелку. Тони по уши в работе, Клинта нет, а Стив в двенадцати часах лёта от дома. Баки посещает ужасное предчувствие, что они могут показаться ему двенадцатью днями.

Он встает, качает головой, глядя на испачканную соусом подушку, и решает отнести чехол в прачечную. Берет пульт, выключает телевизор и, достав из кармана телефон, нажимает кнопку быстрого вызова Тони.

— Что? — раздается его немного рассеянный, но раздраженный голос. — Вы поругались?

— Нет, но он, похоже, разозлился — встал и ушел на середине фильма, — отвечает Баки. — Скорее всего, в ближайшие полчаса нас ждут вопли и истерики.

— Ты напомнил ему про дыру в стене?

— Нет, он ушел до то…

Баки резко замолкает, когда дверь в их с Клинтом комнаты открывается и заходит Арто, удивленно смотрящий на телевизор.

— Почему ты его выключил?

— Ладно, неважно, он вернулся, — говорит Баки и отключается. — Я решил, что с тебя хватит.

Арто качает головой и показывает пузырек с ярко-синим лаком для ногтей.  
— Пошел за ним.

Баки прищуривается.  
— А ты спросил у Лили, прежде чем взять это?

— Он мой, — раздраженно бросает Арто, садясь на диван и забиваясь в угол. — Наташа подарила.

— Понятно, — кивает Баки и включает телевизор. На экране появляется ползущая по краю пропасти принцесса и Малефисента, торжествующе глядящая на нее. Баки думает, что, возможно, этот фильм был не лучшим выбором.

Арто откручивает крышечку, ставит пузырек на подлокотник и начинает красить ногти на руке. Потом морщится и поднимает голову.

— У меня не получается.

Он придвигается к Баки, молча протягивает кисточку и пузырек и кладет руку ему на поднятое колено.

— Когда они накрашены, я их не мусолю, — объясняет Арто.

Баки кивает.  
— Ясно. Но для меня тебе не нужна причина.

— Знаю, — отвечает Арто, глядя, как Баки осторожно водит кисточкой по ногтю. — Тебе нравится со мной разговаривать?

Баки вздыхает. Похоже, начинается разговор о чувствах.  
— Конечно. Ты мне очень нравишься, когда мы ладим.

Когда ты не ведешь себя как придурок, мысленно добавляет он, и да, как бы отвратительно он не ладил с детьми, то, что произносить это вслух не стоит, он понимает.

— Клинт сказал, что люди, которые обижали меня, делали больно и тебе, — говорит Арто, гипнотизируя свои ногти. Баки напрягается. Руки на секунду замирают, и ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы заставить их двигаться вновь.

— Когда сказал?

— Давно, — пожимает плечами Арто, глядя в телевизор. — Если бы Стив не нашел меня, я бы стал плохим?

О, Господи. Баки пронзает острой болью, и он резко втягивает носом воздух.

— Нет, — отвечает он, переходя к следующему пальцу. Он никогда не делал этого, но думал, что получается неплохо. Немного практики, и Баки сможет завязать с оружием и сделать карьеру в этой области. — Думаю, ты все равно стал бы хорошим.

— Иногда я чувствую себя плохо и становлюсь плохим, — тихо говорит Арто. — Как Малефисента.

— Да, но когда с тобой случается что-то плохое, очень трудно перестать чувствовать себя плохо. Может, выключим?

— Нет, — мотает головой Арто. — А тебе бывает плохо?

— Иногда. Но потом это проходит.

— Тебе ведь делали больно не те врачи, что мне, да?

— Да. Совсем другие.

Арто задумывается.  
— А люди, которые делали больно Клинту, тоже были врачами?

Баки дует на блестящие ногти и выигрывает несколько секунд, чтобы подумать над ответом. За все это время он ни разу не соврал ему и сейчас не собирался.

— Нет. Но знаешь что… ты, конечно, можешь спрашивать меня об этом, но как насчет того, чтобы, пока Клинта здесь нет, об этом не говорить? Мне кажется, что это нечестно. Всё, давай другую руку. Только не клади эту на мои подушки.

Арто послушно опускает ему на колено другую руку и принимается разглядывать посиневшие ногти.  
— Они все равно в соусе.

— Это не значит, что они должны еще и синими стать, — хмыкает Баки, и Арто смеется.

— Ты хороший, — тихо произносит он.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже ничего.

— Ты женишься на Клинте, когда он вернется?

У Баки дергается рука, и он мажет лаком кожу вокруг ногтя. Арто возмущенно вскидывает голову.

— Баки!

— Ты сам виноват… Господи, мелкий. Ты вынудил пожениться отцов, тебе что, мало? — качает головой Баки, стирая синеву с кожи. Пятно все равно остается.

А Арто — мелкий засранец — ухмыляется, как будто ему очень смешно.  
— Ты бы мог.

— Знаю, что мог бы, но это не значит, что должен, — говорит Баки, пытаясь привести палец в божеский вид. — И он не вернется домой только из-за того, что я попрошу его выйти за меня.

У Арто вытягивается лицо, и Баки понимает, что именно так он и думал.  
— Ты редкостный засранец, — вздыхает Баки. — Он вернется, как только будет готов.

— Стив не хочет, чтобы он возвращался.

— Конечно, хочет. Он тоже расстроен из-за его ухода. Он считает, что Клинт бросил его, а Клинт думает, что Стив сердится на него… знаешь, забудь, что я сказал. Все утрясется. Но это займет какое-то время.

— Время — отстой, — бурчит Арто, и Баки ловит себя на том, что кивает.

— Ага, бывает и так, — вздыхает он и толкает Арто коленом. — Ты все равно не позволил бы мне жениться на Клинте. Ты бы постоянно ревновал и бил меня.

Арто понимает шутку — как бы жутко она ни звучала — и улыбается.  
— Я любом случае могу тебя избить, — говорит он и показывает Баки язык.

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — тоже улыбается Баки.

У которого в эту секунду начинает жужжать бедро. Он достает из кармана телефон, думая, что это Тони проверяет их с Арто, но, к сожалению, это не он. Баки видит слово «ЩИТ» и, вздохнув, отвечает, надеясь, что голос звучит так же, как он себя чувствует.

— Что.

— Добрый день, агент Барнс, — раздается спокойный голос Фьюри. — Собирай свои любимые острые игрушки и отправляйся в Атланту.

— Не могу, — отвечает Баки. — Я ненавижу Атланту и я нянька.

— Я не маленький! — кричит Арто, но Баки не обращает на него внимания.

— Из Центра контроля заболеваний кое-что украли. Нам нужно это вернуть, — продолжает Фьюри. — Я решил сначала послать тебя одного.

— Кое-что? — устало уточняет Баки.

— Это секретная информация. Расскажу, когда прибудешь в штаб-квартиру.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Баки и отключается. — Арт, мне надо на работу.

Арто поджимает губы, но кивает.  
— А ты можешь сначала докрасить ногти?

Баки докрашивает, закручивает крышку и ставит пузырек на подлокотник.  
— Пошли отсюда, — говорит он. — Я запру дверь.

Арто молча скатывается с дивана и, растопырив пальцы, следом за Баки выходит из комнаты. В коридоре встает рядом, и, похоже, никуда не собирается уходить.

— Ты сейчас куда? К Тони? — подсказывает Баки.

— Я с тобой. Пока ты не уедешь, — отвечает Арто, рассматривая руки. — Ты ведь скоро вернешься?

Раньше Арто никогда не беспокоился о том, куда и на сколько уходит Баки, и тот немного завидовал Клинту. Теперь же его исчезновение вынудило Арто задуматься о Баки, а это было несправедливо. С другой стороны, Арто было бы плевать на него, если бы этого не случилось.

— Ладно. Но я пойду в оружейную, и если ты там что-нибудь тронешь, я пожалуюсь Стиву.

— Не буду, я не тупой, — бурчит Арто. — Стив рассердится, если я там что-нибудь трону.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркает Баки. Арто следует за ним, попеременно глядя то на Баки, то на согнутые пальцы.

— Так, похоже, всё, — говорит Баки, собрав все необходимое в сумку и закончив одеваться. — Спустишься со мной в гараж?

— Ага, — кивает Арто и добавляет: — В четверг плавание. Кто со мной поедет?

— Стив, наверное, — пожимает плечами Баки, потому что — откуда ему знать? — Или Тони?

— Тони не любит плавать, — вздыхает Арто. — А ты не сможешь?

— Если вернусь, то, наверное, смогу, — отвечает Баки, хотя набирать полную руку хлорированной воды — не самое любимое его развлечение. — Наташа умеет плавать, попроси ее.

Около минуты Арто ведет напряженный внутренний диалог, который отражается у него на лице. Баки молчит. Арто, кажется, смиряется и идет за ним в гараж. Подойдя настолько близко, что Баки боится наступить на него. Но Баки не возражает. Это чувствуется… ну, он не знает, но это заставляет его задуматься, что было бы, если бы рядом был не Арто, а те, кто принадлежит ему. Каково было бы уходить на миссию и прощаться с ними?

У Баки перед глазами появляется одетый в фиолетовое Клинт, стоящий в комнате, не похожей ни на одно помещение башни, а у него на руках — маленькая размытая фигура, с такими же темными волосами, как у него. Она держится за шею Клинта, а Баки обнимает их.

У него перехватывает дыхание.

— Баки?

Тот моргает и видит светловолосого мальчика, так похожего на Стива, хмуро глядящего на него так же, как иногда его отец.  
— Все нормально, — отвечает Баки, чувствуя себя выбитым из колеи. Господи, всего двадцать минут назад он думал, что иметь дело с маленькими детьми — сущее наказание. Что происходит? — Увидимся, когда вернусь, мелкий.

— Ага, — кивает Арто, и Баки понимает, что он пытается держать себя в руках. — Тебе пора.

***

Миссия оказывается довольно простой, но позволяет Баки отвлечься от странных навязчивых мыслей о Клинте и собственной семье. Через тридцать три с половиной часа Баки с пакетом в руке возвращается в ЩИТ.

— Держи, — говорит он, со стуком бросая Фьюри на стол аккуратно завернутую коробку. — Нет, я не пытался ее открыть или отправить образцы Старку.

— Я даже и не думал спрашивать, — Фьюри берет коробку, придирчиво разглядывает обертку, а потом становится на редкость довольным. Баки видит его таким очень редко. Должно быть, случилось чудо. — Жертвы есть?

— Шина Крузера, на котором они ехали, и я сломал свой третий любимый нож.

— Составь отчет о расходах. И нет, ты не можешь потребовать компенсацию в связи с моральной травмой, полученной от потери оружия.

— Ха, я же говорил Клинту, что ты читал это, — ухмыляется Баки и небрежно отдает честь. — Разрешите идти, сэр?

Вместо того, чтобы ответить «да», Фьюри встает и серьезно смотрит на него.  
— От Бартона есть новости?

— Э-э, это означает «да, свободен»? — пытается уйти от ответа Баки.

— Ты отказываешься отвечать на мои вопросы?

— Нет, никаких новостей. Он на больничном, лечится у продвинутых Асгардских целителей. С ним Тор. Все идет нормально.

Фьюри отворачивается и смотрит в окно, будто Баки его утомил. Ну и черт с ним, сам спросил.

— Сообщение получено. Свободен.

Баки уходит, переодевается и фиксирует время в журнале отбытия/прибытия. На душе становится лучше — миссия выполнена успешно, а за риск по доставке груза он получит довольно приличную сумму. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы оправиться от потери третьего любимого ножа.

Баки ужасно проголодался, и ему не хочется на пустой желудок ехать на мотоцикле обратно в Нью-Йорк. Поэтому он решает заехать в Вашингтон и чего-нибудь поесть. Он паркуется возле Макдональдса и идет за гамбургером — или четырьмя… Есть пиццу без Клинта кажется ему неправильным.

Интересно, есть ли пицца в Асгарде, рассеянно думает Баки, останавливаясь возле вывески «Ювелирные украшения: часы, колье, серьги, кольца».

Он подходит ближе, слизывает жир с металлического пальца и мнет обертку. В юности он периодически шутил о том, что скоро купит Эве О’Халлоран бриллиантовое кольцо — самое большое из всех, что ты видел, Стиви, ей придется кого-нибудь нанимать, чтобы ей поднимали руку, когда она решит остановить такси, — несмотря на то, что она была на одиннадцать лет старше и очень любила своего парня-адвоката. Да, ей бы понравилось нечто огромное и блестящее, а вот Клинт вряд ли оценил бы подобное украшение.

Никогда не знаешь наверняка, звучит голос в голове Баки. Клинт и правда — та еще сорока. Тащит с миссий всякую дрянь. У него на полке в их спальне спрятан сверкающий фиолетовый аметист из Ваканды. Прямо рядом с черепом велоцираптора из Диких Земель. В конце концов, может, немного эффектного блеска и будет во вкусе Клинта.

А может, вместо этого Баки купит ему в Уолмарте кольцо-леденец. Или сразится с Арто за кольцо с дешифратором из его хлопьев.

— Ты превращаешься в идиота, — сухо говорит он себе, выбрасывая обертку в урну. Гребаный Зимний Солдат, думающий о кольцах. Кого он обманывает? Баки прищуривается и прикидывает, сколько сейчас может стоить обручальное кольцо. Тони со Стивом о них не беспокоились. Разговоры велись исключительно о праздничном сексе, подходящей одежде и месте проведения. Хотя у них, конечно, есть кольца. Золотые, но простые и скромные — этот конкретный спор Стив выиграл.

Баки подходит еще ближе. Можно ведь просто посмотреть, правда? А если кто-нибудь узнает его или скажет что-нибудь эдакое, у него в ботинке все еще есть второй любимый нож.

***

Через две недели после приезда Клинт просыпается в слезах.

Он даже не понимает почему, но когда открывает глаза, ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот разорвется. Зажав рот ладонью, он с трудом садится и пытается успокоиться. Прерывисто дышит и чувствует… ну, всё. Все свои испуганные части. Одна отчаянно хочет, чтобы слух вернулся, и переживает, что не сможет справиться с глухотой. Другая — кричит от чувства вины за то, что он даже не попрощался с Арто. Третьей срочно нужно удостовериться, что Стив не ненавидит его. Четвертая скучает по Баки так, что Клинт с трудом может дышать…

Всё это.

— Черт, — шипит он, скрипя зубами. — Черт, прекратите. Просто перестаньте.

Никто его не слушает. Клинт выпутывается из гнезда одеял, встает, покачиваясь, подходит к окну и, не останавливаясь, просачивается сквозь силовое поле. Холод бьет его поддых, он судорожно глотает ледяной воздух, и на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Дыши, — говорит он себе, отчаянно цепляясь за балюстраду. — Все нормально, просто дыши.

Именно это он обычно говорил Баки, когда тот бывал настолько подавленным, что готов был выскочить в гребаное окно.  
— Это уже перебор, — всхлипывал он. Тогда у него еще были длинные волосы, а за каждой мыслью пряталась Гидра. — Я чувствую слишком много. Я не хочу все это чувствовать.

— Клинт?

Раздается из-за спины низкий обеспокоенный голос. Клинт быстро вытирает глаза и откашливается, стараясь казаться спокойным и собранным.

— Да? — отвечает он, понимая, что голос звучит слабо и неуверенно. — Да, — более решительно повторяет он, и на балконе появляется Тор. Молча смотрит на Клинта, потом подходит, облокачивается на перила и отворачивается к воде.

Через какое-то время Тор заговаривает, но, так как он стоит боком, Клинт не может прочитать слова по губам. Он хлопает его по руке и показывает на свой рот. Тор тут же разворачивается и повторяет.  
— Прекрасный день. Отлично подойдет для верховой прогулки.

— Что? Верховой?

— Ага, — кивает Тор. — Исключительно для удовольствия. Мы хотим, чтобы ты к нам присоединился.

— Мы?

— Мы с Фандралом. Тебе будет полезно выбраться за пределы этих четырех стен.

Неделю назад Клинт ответил бы «нет», забрался бы обратно в постель и натянул на голову одеяло. А сегодня от этого приглашения у него в груди становится теплее, и ему снова хочется плакать.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно кивает он, еще раз вытирая глаза. — Боже, прости. Я не из-за тебя плачу, честное слово.

Тор улыбается.  
— Матушка говорила, что ты можешь стать чересчур чувствительным. И что это хорошо.

— Думаю, твоя матушка сломала меня, — вздыхает Клинт. — За десять минут я перечувствовал десять миллионов разных вещей.

— Выздоравливать сложно, — сочувственно произносит Тор. — Пойдем. Надо вытащить тебя и из этого места, и из твоей головы.

Клинт кивает, умывается и одевается, продолжая радоваться отсутствию гипса на запястье. Выпивает все положенные эликсиры, хотя подозревает, что, по крайней мере, один частично виноват в его нынешних чрезмерно эмоциональных реакциях.

Фандрал встречает их у конюшни, уже сидя в седле. Он останавливает лошадь в нескольких футах от них так резко, что та встает на дыбы, взмахивая огромными копытами слишком близко к Клинту. Тот вскрикивает и автоматически отступает назад, упираясь в Тора, который на ощупь сильно напоминает кирпичную стену. Они с Фандралом, похоже, считают это страшно забавным и начинают смеяться и подшучивать над Клинтом. Тот хмурится и отходит к поджарой серой кобыле, с любопытством смотрящей на него темными, влажными глаза. Фандрал толкает Тора локтем, с огромным удовольствием глядя на немного оробевшего Клинта, осторожно гладящего лошадь по бархатистому носу. Кобыла фыркает и, мотнув головой, чуть не сбивает его с ног. Естественно, ухмыляющиеся зрители и это находят крайне уморительным.

Клинт садится в седло.

— Она хорошо знает эти земли, — говорит Тор, проверяя упряжь его лошади. Потом он отходит и взлетает на своего коня. — Пусть сама везет тебя.

— Хорошо, — кивает Клинт, и у него сжимается желудок в нервном предвкушении перспективы что-то сделать. Его лошадь, похоже, хочет идти рядом с конем Фандрала, поэтому Клинт просто сидит и смотрит по сторонам. Тор с Фандралом что-то громко и возбужденно обсуждают. Ощущение того, что его оставили в стороне, не так мучительно, как раньше. Клинт с удовольствием рассматривает сначала здания и дороги, а потом поля и леса, позволяя зрению компенсировать пропавший слух.

Тор подъезжает и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
— Мы едем к перевалу Борго, — говорит он, указывая на колышущуюся на ветру траву до пояса, напоминающую океан. — Видишь вот ту долину между двумя пиками? Там есть горная тропа, на которую стоит подняться.

— Долина между двумя пиками, — вслух повторяет Клинт, и Тор кивает. — Если я скажу лошади, что мне надо к перевалу Борго, она поймет?

Тор кивает.  
— Конечно.

— А тут есть места, где невозможно проехать верхом?

— Нет, ты же со мной, — улыбается Тор. — С нами все будет в порядке.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Клинт и наклоняется к уху лошади. — Перевал Борго, девочка, поняла?

Кобыла прибавляет ход, и Клинт улыбается. Смотрит на Тора, а потом, подгоняя лошадь, несильно бьет ее пятками по бокам. Та срывается с места, и Клинт не может сдержать восторженного смеха, мчась по траве и оставляя Фандрала с Тором глотать пыль.

— Мы им устроим, — произносит Клинт, собираясь с силами. Потом встает на стременах и заставляет ее скакать галопом. — Давай, красавица, покажи, что ты можешь.

Недавно зажившая нога начинает ныть, но он не обращает на это внимания, пересекая поля, ныряя под низко растущие ветки деревьев и перепрыгивая через узкие ручьи. Клинт оглядывается — Фандрал с Тором несутся за ним, но догнать, похоже, не могут. В груди становится тесно, и он чувствует, что снова может заплакать.

Минут через пятнадцать смеющийся Клинт притормаживает возле ручья, над которым вьются маленькие птички. Боже правый, ему холодно, но он чувствует себя прекрасно отдохнувшим.

Лошадь вскидывает голову, и Клинт гладит ее по шее.  
— Хорошая девочка. Молодец, красавица. Какая же ты молодец.

Она в ответ шевелит ушами.

Подъезжают широко ухмыляющиеся Тор с Фандралом.  
— Ты обманщик! — кричит Фандрал. — Ты грязный, гнусный, подлый обманщик!

Тор смеется.  
— Оставь его в покое, он никогда не говорил, что не умеет скатать верхом. Мы сами так решили.

— Я вырос в цирке, там всюду лошади, — говорит Клинт. — Ну что, я победил тебя?

— Нет, — отвечает Тор. — Это не считается.

— Считается, — хмыкает Клинт. — Скажу Баки, что выиграл у тебя.

Он осознает смысл сказанного, только когда напряженный Тор смотрит на него так, будто упоминание Баки может спровоцировать новый срыв. Клинт с трудом сглатывает, стараясь казаться безразличным. Ему это не удается.

Тор подходит ближе.  
— Еще несколько миль, и нас ждет вполне заслуженная еда.

Клинт кивает, не доверяя голосу, и пришпоривает лошадь.

***

Они останавливаются у подножия гор, прямо в устье долины, по которой текут широкие, глубокие реки. Тор разжигает костер, а Фандрал распаковывает ланч. Клинт решает передохнуть и садится у костра, глядя на воду. Незнакомые длинноногие птицы пробираются сквозь камыши, а на том берегу сквозь деревья мелькают лошади.

Клинту по-прежнему не по себе от того, что он не слышит, но мысли об этом уже не кажутся такими горькими и острыми, как раньше. Он еще не смирился, но, глядя на реку и странных существ, чувствуя жар огня на руках и лице, думает, что, возможно, сможет с этим жить.

Фандрал с Тором в основном разговаривают друг с другом, лишь изредка обращаясь к Клинту, и тот по большей части рад, что его не трогают, привыкая к давно забытым ощущениям.

Ему просто придется довериться людям, которые повторят ему то, что он должен знать. Довериться команде, чтобы все время не оставаться в стороне. Это сложно — люди должны знать о его глухоте и захотеть приспособиться к ней.

— Задумался? — спрашивает Тор. — Надеюсь, не слишком?

— Просто задумался, — рассеянно отвечает Клинт и достает Всеразговорник. — Мне есть о чем подумать.

Тор понимающе кивает.  
— Если захочешь поговорить, я обязательно выслушаю тебя. Но только без Фандрала. Он дает ужасные советы, просто ужасные.

Фандрал пинает его.  
— Протестую, — говорит он, укладываясь головой на рюкзак и закидывая вверх руки. — Хотя не очень-то и хотелось. Развлекайтесь своими разговорами о чувствах, а я вздремну, и пусть мне приснятся большегрудые женщины.

— Кто на этой неделе? — ухмыляется Тор.

Фандрал хмыкает, не открывая глаз.  
— Джентльмены о таком не болтают. Оставь меня в покое, я сплю.

Тор закатывает глаза и тянется за бурдюком с вином.  
— Вот человек незамысловатых пороков. За любовь Фандрала к женщинам.

— За любовь Тора к уничтожению вещей молотом, — парирует тот.

Тор смеется.  
— Если бы это было моим единственным пороком… — вздыхает он. — Думаю, гордость по-прежнему остается моим самым большим недостатком.

— Сейчас ты уже не так плох, — говорит Клинт, крутя в пальцах травинку. — Раньше вы с Тони были довольно… эгоистичными.

— Верно, — соглашается Тор, протягивая Клинту вино. — Отцовство определенно уменьшило эго Тони.

— И вспыльчивость Стива, — говорит Клинт, а потом морщится. — В основном.

— Я соглашусь — это худшее качество Стива. Каким бы уравновешенным он ни был, иногда он довольно вспыльчив.

— И упрям, — добавляет Клинт. — Он действительно упрямый. Хотя я и сам не лучше. А еще я ленивый и ненавижу бумажную работу.

— А какой свой порок ты считаешь самым ужасным? — спрашивает Тор. — Можно выбрать лишь один.

— Дневное телевидение, — тут же отвечает Клинт. — Я его обожаю.

Тор укоризненно смотрит на него.  
— Может, все же избегание?

Клинт фыркает и бросает в костер ветку.  
— Черт, ты прав. За это ты получишь мудрость в столбце добродетелей.

— Я могу только надеяться, что когда-нибудь мудрость действительно станет одной из моих добродетелей, — говорит Тор. — Мне нравится думать, что я стал терпеливее. И научился слушать.

— Ага, это я готов подтвердить, — кивает Клинт. — Баки тоже умеет слушать. Он… вообще-то, он довольно хорош во всем. Люди просто не видят, как он может справляться с дерьмом. Он хладнокровен и всегда помогает остальным.

— Это так, — соглашается Тор. — И он удивительно уравновешен для человека, которому довелось столько пережить.

— Но когда у него хреновое настроение, он может быть довольно ревнивым придурком, — продолжает Клинт.

Тор удивленно поднимает бровь.  
— Правда?

Клинт усмехается.  
— Ага. Разве ты не слышал историю об официанте в Рино?

Бровь Тора поднимается еще выше.  
— Да, но вы тогда были не вместе…

— Ага, потом мы с Тони решили, что чрезмерная реакция была вызвана тем, что он не понимал своих чувств. Стив запретил нам говорить это Баки, так что точно мы теперь никогда не узнаем.

Тор фыркает.  
— Вот тебе и уравновешенный Баки.

— У всех свои недостатки, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Сейчас всё в порядке, он уже не такой ревнивый.

Тор кивает.  
— Скучаешь по нему?

— Боже, да, — отвечает Клинт и чувствует, как в груди закручивается вихрь эмоций, которых и слишком много, и в то же время недостаточно. Он откашливается и сосредоточивается на том, чтобы остаться спокойным и не разрыдаться. Боже, как же это странно после нескольких недель бесчувствия.

— Могу я спросить, почему ты решил бросить его?

— Я его не бросал. Он это поймет. Я ушел… не из-за него.

— А из-за кого?

Клинт плотнее закутывается в плащ и молчит, глядя на огонь и думая о разговоре с Фригг.  
— Вообще-то, из-за Стива, — наконец произносит он.

— Что? Почему?

— Он… он разозлился на меня. У Арто случилась истерика, мне было плохо, и Арто пошел к Баки. Я должен был вмешаться и помочь, но я не мог.

Тор хмурится.  
— Он не должен был рассчитывать на твою поддержку, пока ты выздоравливал.

— Не должен был, — кивает Клинт. — Думаю, он просто делал для своего ребенка то, что должен. А у меня не было на это сил. И он ушел, — Клинт с трудом сглатывает. Тор молчит и ждет продолжения. Клинт перекладывает Всеразговорник из руки в руку и вспоминает, что сказала Фригг о его чувствах к Стиву. — Стив… всегда считал меня лучше, чем я есть на самом деле. Мы все в его глазах хотим выглядеть хорошо. А он просто развернулся и ушел от меня, как будто ему плевать.

— Но он точно заботится о тебе. Действительно заботится.

— Я знаю, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Ну, думал, что знаю. Твоя мама, кажется, считает, что он для меня кто-то вроде отца или что-то в этом роде.

— А где твой настоящий отец?

— Умер. Он был тем… — Клинт глубоко вдыхает, до побелевших костяшек сжимая пальцы на Всеразговорнике, — … когда мне было девять, он избил меня, и я оглох.

— Так ты уже испытывал это раньше?

— О да, — кивает Клинт. — Глухота была одним из основных спутников моего детства. Барни, конечно, помогал, чем мог, но когда дело доходило до чего-нибудь серьезного, Барни всегда выбирал Барни.

— Твой брат, — задумчиво произносит Тор. — Ты как-то рассказывал о нем. Называл «бесполезным мешком».

Клинт фыркает.  
— Да, это он. Я доставлял ему кучу хлопот, но, когда мы были детьми, он был рядом, понимаешь?

— Ты очень смелый. Ведь храбрость бывает разной, дело не только в храбрости воинов, — он замолкает и улыбается. — И теперь я, кажется, понимаю, почему вы с Арто являетесь родственными душами.

— Ага, — кивает Клинт, глядя на бледно-голубое небо над головой. Черт, у него опять глаза на мокром месте. — Он хороший ребенок.

— Как и ты, — говорит Тор и смеется, когда Клинт бросает в него бурдюк.

— То, что тебе тысяча лет, не делает меня ребенком. И я рад, что мы поговорили. Спасибо.

— Не за что. А теперь мы поедим и отправимся на вершину горы, но Фандрала будить не будем, хорошо?

Клинт тяжело вздыхает.  
— Звучит как план.

***

Когда совсем темнеет, они решают вернуться в город. Клинт скачет по долине и любуется чудом — огнями Асгарда. Факелы города и оранжево-розовые шары света, мерцающие на золотых стенах дворца, похожи на огни тысяч свечей. Звезды на черном небе такие яркие, что у Клинта перехватывает дыхание. Тор останавливается, чтобы Клинт мог спокойно посидеть и посмотреть на лежащую перед ним красоту.

Баки понравилось бы, думает Клинт, отыскивая взглядом бликующий вдали Радужный Мост. Северное сияние и рядом не стояло. Стив с Арто были бы в восторге.

Они едут обратно в комфортной тишине. День был хорошим, но долгим, и Клинту хочется поскорее оказаться в постели. Но Тор с Фандралом, который простил их за то, что они не взяли его на вершину, бесцеремонно заталкивают его в таверну, окружая с обеих сторон, как охранники непокорного заключенного.

Таверна большая и шумная, и Тор ведет их туда, где потише — к столу, стоящему далеко от входа на чуть приподнятом помосте. Он берет у Клинта Всеразговорник и кладет на стол, хотя Клинт так устал, что был бы счастлив просто потягивать эль и наблюдать за присутствующими. Я превращаюсь в Баки, думает Клинт.

Фандрал как раз заканчивает рассказ о своем последнем завоевании, когда к ним присоединяется поразительно высокий и поразительно красивый человек с темной кожей и золотистыми глазами. Который с глухим стуком кладет на стол шлем, жестом просит налить ему выпить и откидывается на спинку стула так, будто каждый день сидит в обществе принца.

— Хеймдалль! — тепло улыбается Тор. — Хорошо, что ты зашел.

Хеймдалль, наблюдатель, думает Клинт. Черт, это тот, а) у кого зрение лучше, чем у него, и б) кто, возможно, видел, как он на протяжении всех этих лет делал очень неловкие или не слишком достойные восхищения вещи.

— Это Клинт, — представляет Тор. — Клинт, это Хеймдалль.

Хеймдалль переводит золотистый взгляд на Клинта и протягивает для рукопожатия руку.  
— Добро пожаловать в Асгард, Хоукай, — говорит он, и у него такой же глубокий, богатый и красивый голос, как и лицо. — Я долгие годы наблюдал за тобой. Твое мастерство владения луком и правда впечатляет.

— Э-э, спасибо? — отвечает Клинт, думая о том, как однажды побывал в помойке и как в пятнадцать ограбил винный магазин. Боже, а еще они с Баки в том мотеле в Талсе занимались жутко грязным сексом. Клинт краснеет. — Ты… а ты на всё смотришь?

Хеймдалль, Тор и Фандрал дружно смеются.  
— Я проявляю благоразумие. Поверь, я знаю, что есть вещи, на которые нельзя смотреть.

— Полезно знать, — вздыхает Клинт, стараясь не думать о номере в мотеле Талсы и о том, как после их отъезда уборщицы, вероятно, назвали его местом преступления. Он потягивает эль, когда служанка приносит Хеймдаллю кубок и подмигивает Фандралу. — Разве не скучно смотреть весь день?

— Напротив. Жизнь в девяти мирах разнообразна и увлекательна. Я всегда говорю, что наша возможность наблюдать — самое мощное оружие из всех, что у нас есть.

Клинт смотрит на Тора, который, похоже, сильно интересуется своим элем. Он не знает наверняка, но, возможно, Тор специально организовал эту встречу.

— Как северная граница? — спрашивает Тор.

— Безопасно и тихо, — отвечает Хеймдалль. — Йотунхейм тоже молчит. Сегодня в мирах один из спокойных дней.

— Ты видишь разные миры? — спрашивает Клинт, когда любопытство берет верх.

— Да. Некоторые измерения для меня закрыты. И часть врагов знает, как спрятаться от моего взгляда, хотя их не так много.

— Ух ты, — присвистывает Клинт, и Хеймдалль улыбается.

— У Клинта тоже дар зрения, — говорит Тор, указывая на Клинта кубком. — Он видит дальше и лучше большинства Мидгардцев.

— Правда? — заинтригованно спрашивает Хеймдалль.

— Э-э, наверное? — Клинт начинает чувствовать себя неловко.

— Обычно он не такой скромный, — заговорщицким тоном сообщает Тор. — Обычно он хвастается и вызывает вас на какое-нибудь состязание, чтобы доказать свое превосходство.

Клинт сильно толкает его локтем, но Тор, похоже, ничуть не смущается.  
— Человек не смог бы стать Мстителем, если бы был не уверен в своих способностях, — говорит он, понимающе наклоняя голову, а потом милостиво меняет тему и переключается на Хеймдалля. — Как Джейн?

— Спорит с Брюсом и Лилей и находится в своей стихии, — сообщает Хеймдалль. — Старк закончил работу над преломляющими линзами, которые были ей нужны, так что теперь она с радостью ставит новые эксперименты.

Тор облегченно улыбается.  
— Я, конечно, не должен использовать Хеймдалля для личных дел, — признается он Клинту. — Но мне так спокойнее.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Клинт и смотрит на Хеймдалля. — Значит, ты знаешь только о Джейн?

Хеймдалль улыбается.  
— Нет, по крайней мере раз в день я смотрю на всех Мстителей. Они, мягко говоря, забавные.

— Думаю, наш новый друг хочет узнать о своем милёнке, — говорит Фандрал, и Клинт давится элем.

— И вовсе он не милёнок.

Тор долго и громко смеется.  
— Нет, он далеко не милый.

— Джеймс Барнс, Зимний Солдат, — произносит очень довольный собой Хеймдалль. — Он точно не милый. Я знал, что ты приедешь, поэтому взял на себя смелость присмотреть за ним, и могу сказать, что довольно часто он общался с ребенком Роджерса, а последние два дня провел, работая в Атланте.

— Боже, он ненавидит Атланту. С ним все в порядке?

Хеймдалль отпивает эль и облизывается.  
— Да, он в прекрасном расположении духа. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был заворожен витриной с обручальными кольцами в Вашингтонском магазине. Я как раз покидал свой пост, когда он вошел внутрь.

Клинт еще раз давится элем. Половина попадает не в то горло, и он начинает громко кашлять. У него так сильно слезятся глаза, что слов Хеймдалля, повисших над Всеразговорником, практически не видно.

— Что он сделал?! — хрипит Клинт, и Фандрал бьет его по спине. — О Господи.

Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Хеймдалль выглядит спокойным, но в золотистых глазах мелькает огонек, вызывающий у Клинта большие подозрения. Тор явно старается не смеяться, а Фандрал откровенно хихикает.

— Зачем? — умудряется спросить Клинт.

— Собирается на тебе жениться? — предполагает Фандрал. — Если только у него нет для этого кого-нибудь еще.

— Нет, больше никого, — говорит Хеймдалль. — Я бы знал.

Клинт шлепает себя ладонями по щекам.  
— Боже мой! И что… он… он купил его? Нет, постой, я не хочу знать. О чем он только думал? Я убегаю, а он… я, блядь, бросаю его, а он решает присмотреть обручальные кольца?

— Очевидно, да, — бодро говорит Тор. — Ну, вот и все. Тебе больше не надо беспокоиться о том, как он или остальные члены команды отнесутся к твоему возвращению.

— Но Баки… — Клинт замолкает, вспомнив слова Фригг о своей будущей семье и о том, что Баки — единственный, с кем это может случиться.

— Клинт? — Фандрал машет рукой у него перед лицом. — Тор, я думаю, у него шок.

— Налей ему еще эля, — пожимает плечами Хеймдалль.

— Но он не может хотеть жениться на мне, я глухой, — с трудом выговаривает Клинт.

Тор хлопает его по плечу.  
— Не думаю, что твоя глухота помешает этому человеку любить тебя. И точно так же не думаю, что твоя глухота помешает тебе быть Мстителем.

— Да, наверное… — ошарашенно тянет Клинт, и перед ним, словно по волшебству, появляется еще один кубок. Он смотрит на пену, но не видит ее, потому что перед глазами пляшут слова «свадьба, Баки, свадьба, Баки, свадьба, Баки». Он моргает и трясет головой, пытаясь прогнать видение.

— Мститель. Точно.

— Пей эль, — советует Фандрал.

— Ага, — заторможено кивает Клинт и делает то, что говорят.

***

Баки сидит на их с Клинтом кровати, гадая, не сошел ли он окончательно с ума. На полке рядом с украденным — освобожденным, Бак — аметистом из Ваканды стоит бархатная коробочка с гордо открытой крышкой. Внутри простое серебряное кольцо, внутренняя поверхность которого при попадании на нее луча света становится цвета фиолетовый металлик. Честно говоря, когда Баки заходил в этот дурацкий магазин, он не планировал ничего покупать, но сделал это, и теперь пути назад нет.

Он попросит Клинта выйти за него.

Даже несмотря на то, что он взорвался и чуть не погиб, а потом бросил его и, даже не предупредив, сбежал в Асгард. Даже если они с Клинтом никогда не были настолько далеки друг от друга, как сейчас, он все равно сделает это.

Не для того, чтобы заставить Клинта вернуться — поэтому он должен быть уверен, что Арто не узнает об этом, — а потому, что это правильно. Он чувствует это нутром. Еще в Италии он думал о том, что пора сделать так, чтобы все между ним и Клинтом стало более прочным и реальным. Чтобы больше никто и никогда не посмел засомневаться в этом. Даже сам Клинт.

— Черт, — шипит Баки, вставая, хватая коробку, закрывая ее и запихивая в карман. Она так волнительно давит ему на бедро, что он сомневается, хватит ли ему сил ждать.

Он выскакивает из комнаты и пинком захлопывает дверь, запоздало надеясь, что никого не разбудил. ДЖАРВИС освещает коридор, пока Баки идет к лифту. Ему срочно нужно найти кого-нибудь, чтобы поговорить, или он взорвется.

Существует лишь один человек, которому он может попытаться объяснить свою проблему.

— Стив! — кричит он, пересекая пентхаус и собираясь постучать в дверь спальни. — Стив, мне нужна помощь!

Изнутри доносятся какие-то шорохи и сонное возмущенное бормотание. Ничего страшного, по крайней мере, они не трахались.  
— Стив, — снова кричит Баки, стуча в дверь металлическим кулаком. Он уже готов отказаться от вежливости и просто войти, но слышит шаги, и дверь открывается.

К счастью, это не Тони, а Стив, который решил не одеваться и вышел, как спал — в крошечных трусах, совершенно не оставляющих простора для воображения.

— Мне надоело давать Клинту время, — без предисловий говорит Баки, решительно глядя на Стива. Который очень хочет пошутить, но прикусывает язык, потому что у него есть приоритеты. — Думаю, что нам пора пойти и забрать его. А еще я думаю, что ему не помешает хороший удар по голове. Метафорический.

Стив широко зевает и морщится. У него на щеке следы от подушки, а на голове — совершеннейшая катастрофа.  
— Господи, Бак, неужели это не могло подождать до утра?

— Нет, — заявляет Баки. — Нет. Ни в коем случае. У меня в кармане обручальное кольцо, и я должен сделать это до того, как струшу.

— Ты, струсишь? — Стив поднимает бровь. Баки немного любит его за то, что он больше удивлен тому, что Баки может испугаться, чем тому, что у Баки есть обручальное кольцо.

— Заткнись, — шипит он, а из глубины комнаты раздается сонный и такой же озадаченный голос.

— Это Красная угроза, и он только что сказал «обручальное кольцо»?

— Да, это он, — кричит Баки через плечо Стива и снова поворачивается к нему. — Стив, ну же, помоги мне. У тебя все это уже есть — и муж, и ребенок. Теперь моя очередь.

— Вроде не сплю, а чувство такое, что мне это снится, — говорит он, качая головой. — Ты… что?

— Да иди ты. Попрошу Джейн послать сообщение Тору, — машет рукой Баки. — Ты совершенно бесполезен.

— Бак, постой, — Стив хватает его за майку, не давая уйти, и трет лицо ладонью. — Все, я проснулся, клянусь. И горячо поддерживаю твой план жениться на Клинте.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки. — Но не спрашивай, почему я вдруг захотел этого. Ну… стабильности, безопасности. Это началось, когда Клинт ушел, и, похоже, уже никуда не исчезнет.

— Скажи ему, что он может на целую неделю взять Арто, — раздается уже практически бодрый голос Тони. — Это убьет в нем всяческое желание размножаться.

Стив быстро выходит из спальни, отодвигая Баки назад и закрывая за собой дверь, вероятно для того, чтобы тот не смог ничего крикнуть Тони в ответ.  
— Так, предлагаю отправиться на пробежку.

— Роджерс, сейчас три утра.

— Ты сам пришел, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Пошли. А на бегу ты будешь рассказывать мне о своем внезапном желании завести семью.

— Ты думаешь, я идиот? — спрашивает Баки, борясь с желанием залезть в карман и потрогать коробочку. — Я, наверное, чушь несу. Я точно не заслуживаю…

— Хватит, — решительно перебивает его Стив, обнимая за плечи. — Ты заслужил право на счастье, Бак. Америка в моем лице разрешает тебе быть счастливым.

— Америка разрешает, — ровным голосом повторяет Баки.

— Ага, — Стив зевает и снова встряхивается. — А теперь давай пробежимся и поговорим о чувствах.

— Ну конечно, — усмехается Баки. — С каких это пор ты любишь о них говорить?

— Не с каких, а до каких. До тех, пока они не мои. Идем. Если мы уйдем сейчас, то успеем вернуться до того, как встанет Арто, и я наконец смогу разбудить его и посмотреть, как ему это понравится.

— Никак не пойму, ты ужасный родитель или самый лучший, — качает головой Баки.

— Это довольно тонкая грань, — философски замечает Стив, хлопая его по плечу. — Иди переодевайся. Я жду тебя в вестибюле через десять минут.

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — салютует ухмыляющийся Баки, и Стив толкает его к лифту.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ну, предполагалось, что это будет обычная рутинная миссия. Всего-навсего — получение информации. На этот раз от чокнутых итальянских ученых. Мы делали такое сто раз, поэтому пошли только я и Баки. Естественно, Баки мог сделать это в одиночку, но Стив не любит, когда мы, находясь за границей, работаем по одному. Случился взрыв, и меня ранило. Сильно. А потом я умер на операционном столе.

Клинт говорит — вернее, бессвязно бормочет — и методично расчесывает гриву: руку вверх, руку вниз, руку влево.  
— Врачам довольно быстро удалось запустить мне сердце, так что, наверное, все-таки не умер. Не знаю, что именно считается смертью. Скорее всего, — прекращение работы мозга. Баки так разозлился… Он всегда злится на вещи, которые его бесят.

Лошадь резко поворачивает голову и утыкается носом ему в плечо.

— Да, знаю, — рассеянно кивает Клинт. — Но он стал намного сдержаннее. Теперь он почти не сердится на тостер, а это прогресс, верно? Он, конечно, по-прежнему раз в неделю угрожает Фьюри, но на неодушевленных предметах злость больше не срывает. Хотя это, наверное, связано с тем, что Баки — как говорит он сам, — не может позволить себе чинить все, что ломает.

Клинт замолкает и, проведя рукой по начищенному до блеска боку, чувствует под ладонью мягкую конскую шкуру.

— Я бы сказал «да», — говорит он, вспоминая слова Хеймдалля, сказанные неделю назад в таверне. — Если бы Баки спросил, я бы ответил «да».

Лошадь поворачивает голову и иронично смотрит на него. Как будто говоря «ну конечно, идиот».

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. У меня патологический страх перед обязательствами. Это даже написано у меня в личном деле. Я, например, с легкостью могу разрушить собственную жизнь, но исключительно на своих условиях. Никому другому я сделать этого не позволю. Ну, кроме Баки. Не то чтобы он хотел, но он тот, кого я не смог бы оттолкнуть, даже если бы он выглядел так, будто собирался причинить мне боль.

Клинт задумывается, продолжая гладить пальцами бархатистый бок, совсем забыв о щетке, зажатой в другой руке.  
— И Арто, — добавляет он. — Ему я бы тоже позволил.

Произнося это, Клинт вспоминает день своего бегства и то, что случилось перед этим. Черт, файлы ЩИТа были правы.

— Надо было помочь Стиву, — говорит он, со стоном наклоняется вперед и прижимается лбом к боку лошади. Та переступает ногами, но Клинт не поднимается, а лишь покачивается в такт ее движениям. — Какой же я идиот. Все сделал, как описано в «руководстве по Клинту Бартону» — Стив расстроил меня, и я убежал, прежде чем он успел… Ну, точно — идиот.

Лошадь фыркает и делает шаг вперед. Клинту приходится поднять голову, а кобыла поворачивает морду и начинает тыкаться носом ему в ладонь.

— У меня больше ничего нет, — вздыхает Клинт. — Тор говорит, что я должен прекратить тайком подкармливать тебя. Ты, очевидно, сидишь на строгой диете.

Лошади, похоже, плевать и на диеты, и на слова Клинта — она продолжает нагло обыскивать его руки и куртку в поисках припрятанных кусочков фруктов или печенья. Клинт смеется и нежно гладит ее по шее.

В дальнем конце конюшни распахиваются двери, и помещение заливает бледным утренним светом.

— Сюда, — кричит Клинт, ныряя под шею лошади.

Это, конечно, Тор, который — как всегда — пришел проведать его. Но сегодня он почему-то выглядит очень довольным.

— Хочу кое-что тебе показать, — говорит он, и Клинт читает это по губам. — Если ты закончил со своей подружкой.

— Она мне не подружка, а психотерапевт. Я еще не почистил ее, а она уже и так сердится, потому что у меня закончились бисквиты.

— Вы с ней скоро в дверь не пройдете, — ухмыляется Тор. — Пошли.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — пожимает плечами Клинт и быстро прощается с лошадью, обещая вернуться позже. Он убирает щетку и, закутавшись в плащ, следом за Тором выходит на улицу. Черт, в Асгарде с каждым днем становится все холоднее. — Что случилось? — спрашивает Клинт. — Опять Фандрал? Где он проснулся на этот раз? Или это Вольстагг что-то натворил?

— Нет и нет, — улыбается Тор. — Ты принимал сегодня эликсиры?

— Да, перестань уже спрашивать, — отвечает Клинт, борясь с желанием закатить глаза. — Я не собираюсь прекращать, ведь из-за них мне все меньше и меньше хочется убить себя.

Тор вздрагивает.  
— Пожалуйста, поменьше легкомыслия. Я знаю, что ты шутишь, но не все это поймут.

— Да, в основном шучу, — вздыхает Клинт, а потом представляет лицо Баки, услышавшего такое. — Ладно, может, и правда чересчур. Прости.

Они пересекают двор и идут прочь от дворца дорогой, которой Клинт никогда не ходил. Он не знает, куда они направляются, поэтому находится в состоянии повышенной боеготовности — постоянно оглядывается по сторонам, позволяя зрению восполнять отсутствие слуха.  
— Куда мы, черт побери, идем? — кричит он, когда они подходят к внешней стене, а потом его мозг коротит, потому что это начало Радужного моста, а это может означать лишь несколько вещей.

Клинт замирает, смотрит на мост и чувствует, что сейчас его или вырвет, или он расплачется, а, может, и то и другое.

— Тор, постой, — беспомощно зовет он. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы просто собираемся навестить Хеймдалля.

Тор останавливается, все еще стоя к Клинту спиной. Его плащ хлопает на ветру, и он долго смотрит на мост, а потом медленно оборачивается. Он выглядит абсолютно спокойным, и Клинту хочется врезать ему — сейчас не самое подходящее время для подобного спокойствия.

Когда становится ясно, что Клинт и не думает идти дальше, Тор возвращается и кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Они прибудут через несколько минут, — мягко говорит он. — Я подумал, что будет неплохо, если ты придешь поприветствовать их.

— Они? — хрипит Клинт.

— Ну… сначала захотел прийти Баки, — с почти сожалеющей улыбкой начинает Тор. — Сомневаюсь, что за ним не увяжется Стив, а уж со Стивом точно будет Арто и, вполне возможно, Тони. Потом попросилась Наташа, что, в свою очередь, может означать, что ее будет сопровождать Уилсон. Джейн может просто решить пойти с ними, и она говорила, что хочет как-нибудь взять с собой Лилю, с которой они стали довольно близкими друзьями.

Клинт с трудом сглатывает.  
— Значит, все началось с Баки, а в итоге я могу получить всё содержимое башни Мстителей?

— Кроме Брюса, — торжественно объявляет Тор, как будто это имеет крайне важное значение. — Он сказал, что не знает, как Другой Парень отреагирует на путешествие по Радужному мосту, поэтому решил остаться дома.

— Нихрена себе… — качает головой Клинт, пытаясь заставить ноги сделать хоть шаг. — Я совсем не уверен, что готов к этому.

Тор сжимает его плечо.  
— Ты сможешь. Дела у тебя идут все лучше и лучше, к тому же ты уже достаточно долго не виделся с семьей. Чтобы исцеление закончилось, они должны быть рядом.

— Но…

— Клинт, послушай. Сейчас они нужны тебе как никогда. Так же, как и ты им.

И, черт побери, Тор всегда умел убеждать. Ошеломленный Клинт кивает и заходит на Радужный мост. Идти исключительно по свету — и тошнотворно, и впечатляюще. Просто иди, говорит он себе. Это все, что ты должен сделать. Ходьба — это совсем не сложно. Не думай, что будет потом, просто иди.

Чтобы пройти по мосту требуется целая вечность. Клинта периодически тошнит, а его мантра «просто продолжай идти» помогает не так хорошо, даже когда он начинает мысленно петь ее на мотив «В поисках Немо». В ходе попыток ни о чем не думать Клинт обнаруживает, что хочет видеть Баки больше, чем дышать, но не знает, как тот встретит его после побега. Как и Арто, который исторически не очень хорошо переносит, когда его бросают. А Стив вообще…

Времени поразмыслить о возможных реакциях Стива, у Клинта не остается, потому что они уже заходят под золотой купол, и их приветствует Хеймдалль. Который, кивнув им, подходит к механизму и поворачивает меч. Все происходит так быстро…

— Постойте, а можем мы просто… — выпаливает Клинт, но уже поздно. Внутренняя часть купола заполняется яркими вспышками света, а потом что-то начинает вращаться. Клинт почти не слышит грохота, но чувствует его эхо в груди и…

Из моста вылетает яркий луч, и ткань пространства лопается. Там, где раньше были лишь чернота и звезды, появляются врата света и две… нет, три фигуры.

Клинт пытается что-то сказать, но не может. Тишина, к которой он уже привык, теперь ощущается как нечто, весящее практически тонну.

Несколько долгих секунд все молчат. Ну, насколько может судить Клинт. Мир замирает и, кажется, перестает дышать…

— Ничего себе, — раздается голос раскрасневшегося, лохматого Стива. — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он Арто, сидящего у него на бедре и надежно закутанного в куртку, шапку и варежки. Арто заторможено кивает, а потом начинает хохотать, прижимаясь лицом к груди Стива.

За спиной которого стоит бледный, пошатывающийся Баки. Он делает шаг вперед, встречаясь взглядом с Клинтом, хрипло произносит: — Привет, — а потом сгибается пополам и его начинает рвать.

— Черт!

Стив ловко отпрыгивает в сторону, а Клинт, не задумываясь, бежит к Баки и хватает за плечи.

— Господи, Бак, почему тебя до сих пор тошнит от таких вещей? — спрашивает он, скользя руками по его плечам и голове, проверяя, все ли в порядке.

— Заткнись, придурок, — тяжело дыша, хрипит Баки, вытирая рукавом губы и отталкивая руки Клинта. — Веди себя так, будто ты рад меня видеть.

— Господи, — повторяет Клинт и крепко обнимает его шею, цепляясь так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Слава Богу, Баки отвечает тем же — прижимает Клинта так сильно, что тот едва может дышать. Клинт и смеется, и всхлипывает, уткнувшись Баки в плечо, но потом чувствует удар в поясницу и оборачивается к Арто.

— Бак, дай мне секундочку, — просит он, и Баки отпускает его. Арто прыгает на Клинта, чуть не сбив того с ног. Он обнимает его так же крепко, как и Баки, и Клинт понимает, что его грудную клетку вот-вот раздавят.

— Полегче, — хрипит он. — Арто, ты расплющишь мне селезенку.

— У тебя больше нет селезенки, — напоминает Баки подозрительно сдавленным голосом. — Арто, перестань давить на него.

И Арто перестает, но рук не разжимает, а утыкается лицом ему в грудь. Баки обнимает обоих и кладет подбородок Клинту на плечо. Стив встает перед Клинтом и выглядит так, будто тоже вот-вот заплачет.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит он, и Клинт удивленно вскидывает брови. Этого он никак не ожидал. Стив, делающий первый шаг, — это что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее. — Мне нельзя было этого делать…

— Боже, пожалуйста, не надо, — слишком высоким голосом просит Клинт. — Все нормально, мы оба были придурками. Сейчас я в порядке, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня плакать.

Стив смеется и кивает, но его глаза так и продолжают блестеть. Он подходит ближе и тоже обнимает Клинта, сдавливая Арто.

— Па-а-ап… — скулит тот, отталкивая его. — Жди своей очереди.

— Сам жди очереди, — говорит Баки и добавляет еще что-то. Клинт не понимает, что именно, и начинает паниковать, предвидя истерику Арто, но тот толкает Баки в бок и показывает язык.

Черт, думает Клинт, похоже, все равно заплачу. Он морщится и зарывается носом в короткие волосы у Баки за ухом. Надо что-то сказать. Извиниться, или спросить Баки, как дела, и собирается ли он делать это чертово предложение.

Последняя мысль практически добивает Клинта, и он почти минуту борется с готовыми пролиться слезами. Баки, кажется, понимает, в каком он раздрае, потому что поднимает руку и ласково гладит его по затылку. Черт, это только усугубляет ситуацию. Клинт быстро отлипает от Баки и яростно вытирает глаза. Что делают люди, когда хотят избежать важных и потенциально неприятных вещей? Ах да, светская беседа.

Он откашливается и смотрит на Стива.  
— Тони не пришел? — спрашивает он, и Стив качает головой.

— Нет, остался дома, — отвечает он. — Но прислал тебе это.

Он лезет в карман, и Клинт догадывается, что это, еще до того, как Стив кладет их ему на ладонь: слуховые аппараты. Глаза снова становятся мокрыми, но, по крайней мере, живот не сжимается от страха, а мозг не отбрасывает Клинта назад к моменту его девятилетия, когда он чувствовал себя уязвимым и пристыженным. Он пристально смотрит на них, а потом отрывисто кивает, зажимая в кулаке.

— Даже если бы я надел их… — тихо начинает Клинт, — … мне надо было бы… Мне понадобится ваша помощь.

Стив кивает.  
— Все, что нужно. Мы с этим разберемся.

— Только не сейчас, — быстро добавляет Клинт.

Стив кивает и, опустив голову, говорит еще что-то. Клинт не понимает. Он собирается сказать это, но его опережает Баки; Клинт чувствует, как тот что-то произносит, и Стив поднимает голову.

— Прости. Я над этим поработаю.

Клинт хочет сказать, что Стиву не надо ни над чем работать, но если все собираются помогать ему снова стать частью семьи и команды, то кто он такой, чтобы отказываться? Поэтому он просто молча кивает, крепче прижимая к себе Баки.

Появляются две руки и берут его за щеки; Клинт смотрит вниз и встречается взглядом с Арто.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — спрашивает тот, и Клинт качает головой. Арто задумывается. — Твоя нога все еще сломана? Ты все еще весь в синяках?

— Нет, я в порядке. Но чувствую себя…

— Не красным? — подсказывает Арто. — Разноцветным.

Клинт смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Ты сказал «разноцветным»? — спрашивает он и получает в ответ энергичный кивок. — Это твоя цветовая фишка? Как тогда, когда ты сказал, что Баки — как радуга?

Арто кивает.  
— Красный — это когда легко и просто, — он пожимает плечами. — Ты сейчас не такой.

— Ясно, тогда давайте пойдем, — говорит Клинт. Арто кивает и утыкается Клинту в бок, пряча лицо и обнимая за пояс. Баки берет Клинта за другую руку и мягко тянет, и Клинт идет за Стивом и Тором, зажатый между Баки и Арто и крепко держащийся за обоих.

***

Они довольно быстро возвращаются в Асгард; люди смотрят на Тора и почтительно склоняют головы, но на Стива с Арто никто не обращает внимания, чего практически никогда не случается в Нью-Йорке. Арто сидит у Стива на плечах, во все стороны вертя головой и безостановочно разговаривая с Тором.

Клинт с Баки идут позади, и Баки крепко держит Клинта за руку своей металлической. У него такой напряженный взгляд, что Клинт решает дать ему время и не приставать со своими сожалениями по поводу бегства. Он надеется, что Баки сможет прочитать его мысли и всё понять без слов.

Они идут во дворец, в ту самую комнату, в которой Клинт как-то завтракал с Фригг. Стол снова ломится от еды, а вороны все так же стоят на страже у арки. Один взлетает и, сев Тору на плечо, начинает дергать его клювом за волосы, как и тогда с Фригг.

Баки толкает Клинта в кресло, и через две секунды Арто залезает к нему на колени. Точно так же, как делал это, когда ему было шесть. Первой мыслью Клинта становится «он слишком большой для этого», но потом он передумывает. В конце концов, ему всего одиннадцать, у малыша полно времени, чтобы повзрослеть. Хотя, честно говоря, Клинт готов биться о заклад, что Арто все так же будет липнуть к нему и в свой двадцать один.

Поверх головы Арто он встречает взгляд Стива. Тот кивает, но Клинту приходится отвернуться. Он примерно понимает, как теперь все пойдет у них с Баки, но Стив… это сложно. Он все еще не знает, в каких отношениях находится сейчас со Стивом, и подозревает, что для того, чтобы в этом разобраться, потребуется несколько ужасных разговоров.

Он оглядывается на Баки и видит, что тот озабоченно покусывает губу.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Клинт, возможно, слишком громко. Он вздрагивает и разворачивает Арто так, чтобы его локоть не упирался ему в солнечное сплетение. Он обнимает его за пояс и прижимает спиной к своей груди. — Принимаю асгардские антидепрессанты и прочее, чтобы справиться с пропавшей селезенкой, кости все срослись, так что все в порядке.

— Антидепрессанты? — уточняет Стив.

Баки смотрит на него, потом снова на Клинта.  
— Я не думал, что ваш план лечения распространялся на асгардские антидепрессанты.

Арто оборачивается и смотрит на Клинта снизу вверх.  
— Что такое антидепрессанты?

— То, что помогает мне почувствовать себя менее разноцветным, — отвечает Клинт, и Арто кивает. Потом поворачивается к Баки и что-то говорит, тот качает головой.

— Нет.

— Что? Что он сказал? — спрашивает Клинт и тычет пальцем в Арто. — Я не слышу. Ты должен смотреть на меня, чтобы я мог читать по губам.

Арто поворачивает голову и откидывается назад, чтобы Клинт видел его лицо.  
— Но я разговаривал с Баки. Я не могу смотреть на тебя и разговаривать с Баки, это невежливо.

Стив обреченно вздыхает.  
— Ну, конечно. Он говорит это именно тогда, когда рядом нет Тони, чтобы дать пять.

— Я всегда вежливый, — ухмыляется Арто и добавляет для Клинта. — Я спросил Баки, пьет ли он тоже антидепрессанты.

Ну, ай. Клинт морщится, но Баки смотрит на Арто спокойно и весело.  
— Нет, — качает головой Клинт. — Баки не нужно, у него и так все в порядке.

Баки вздыхает.  
— Почему мы говорим обо мне? Я думал, мы здесь ради тебя.

Стив что-то отвечает, а потом что-то произносит Арто, и вот так разговор начинает течь вообще без участия Клинта. Тот морщится — да, проблем будет много. Баки первым замечает его состояние и тихо матерится.

— Ты за нами не успеваешь, да?

— Все нормально. Ты ведь скажешь, если я пропущу что-нибудь важное?

Баки трет лоб.  
— Откуда мне знать, что для тебя важно?

Клинт удивленно моргает.  
— Ну… ты просто знаешь, ведь так? Я хочу сказать, если кто-то знает, то это только ты.

Баки открывает рот, но так же быстро закрывает. Его глаза снова становятся слишком блестящими, а ведь он никогда не плачет. Нужно так много всего, чтобы заставить его заплакать, а с тех пор, как он попал сюда, он постоянно на грани…

Баки отворачивается, Стив с Арто тоже смотрят куда-то в сторону, поэтому Клинт оглядывается и видит, что Тор встал и идет к двери, приветствуя толпу нежданных гостей: Фандрала, Вольстагга, Хогуна и Сиф. Господи, это как приливная волна, состоящая из Воинов, ворвавшаяся в комнату, и, конечно, они полностью экипированы и с оружием, потому что приносить мечи и топоры на завтрак — это как раз то, что обычно делают Воины. После недолгих размышлений обо всем этом — и Боже, сколько же всего им приходится на себе носить — Стив вспоминает о манерах и встает, чтобы, улыбаясь, пожать всем руки. Баки же остается на месте, глядя на Воинов с таким выражением, будто они бомба, которую его попросили обезвредить.

Клинт переводит взгляд с толпы вновь прибывших на Арто, нетерпеливо дергающего его за ухо.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Арто, с опаской разглядывая гостей.

— Друзья, — отвечает Клинт, пересаживая Арто на другое колено. — Вот это Фандрал. А это Вольстагг, Сиф и Хогун.

Не успевает он произнести это, как Фандрал отходит от остальных и подходит к Клинту. Ухмыляясь, садится на подлокотник его кресла и через Клинта тянется к блюду с виноградом.

— Доброе утро, — радостно говорит он. — Меня зовут Фандрал. Я бы попросил Клинта представить нас друг другу, но он совершенно безнадежен.

Клинт переводит взгляд с Фандрала на Баки и видит, как хмурый Баки говорит: — Джеймс Барнс.

Фандрал что-то отвечает, Арто встряхивает протянутую для пожатия ладонь, как научил его Фьюри, когда ему было восемь, а Клинт думает — вот черт. Баки представляется Джеймсом лишь в отдельных случаях. А именно, когда он а) на задании, и б) опасается и/или злится на того, с кем разговаривает.

Остальные Воины быстро рассаживаются вокруг стола и с всегдашним аппетитом начинают поглощать пищу. Скорее всего они, как обычно, делают это шумно и громко, и когда Арто соскальзывает с его колена и перебирается на руки Стива, Клинт понимает, что так оно и есть. Чтобы освободить место для Вольстагга, Клинту приходится сдвинуться вплотную к Баки, который тут же берет его за руку и крепко сжимает. Фандрал остается сидеть на подлокотнике, периодически похлопывая свободной рукой по спинке кресла Клинта, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Клинт не против, но ему не нравится, как металлические пальцы Баки сжимаются всякий раз, как это происходит. Клинт совсем не хочет, чтобы на эту руку вернулся гипс.

Он отключается от происходящего и просто повисает у Баки на плече, печально качая головой всякий раз, когда на него смотрит обеспокоенный Стив. Тот что-то говорит, но Клинт не разбирает, что именно. Тогда Стив не закатывает раздраженно глаза, а повторяется еще раз, и Клинт понимает.

— Баки нужно отдохнуть.

Клинт тут же кивает и толкает Фандрала, заставляя встать. Тот вопросительно поднимает бровь, но Клинт просто улыбается и тянет Баки вверх. Тот удивленно смотрит на него, но поднимается, и Клинт быстро вытаскивает его из комнаты, подальше от царящего в ней хаоса. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым, уходя от Арто, но тому вроде хватает Стива, к тому же Воины сейчас кажутся ему довольно занимательными.

Клинт по протоптанной дорожке ведет Баки через дворец к себе в комнату. Впускает, и, прижав пальцы к узору из концентрических кругов, закрывает дверь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, но Баки не смотрит на него, поэтому Клинт не знает, ответили ему или нет. Баки обходит комнату по периметру, фиксируя возможные выходы и намечая линии визирования, осматривает коллекцию флаконов на ночном столике и настороженно замирает перед силовым полем в окне.

— Бак?

Тот резко оборачивается.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает он, неопределенно взмахивая рукой. — Тот, что сидел на твоем гребаном колене.

Ошарашенный Клинт на пару секунд зависает, а потом начинает истерически хохотать. Боже, он ведь сказал Тору, что Баки — ревнивый придурок, а сам почему-то совершенно забыл об этом. Баки пришел к Клинту, и первое, что он увидел, — это очаровательного Фандрала, как обычно лезущего в личное пространство Клинта. Баки за меньшее грозился прирезать того официанта в Рино.

Баки хмурится.  
— Пошел ты, — сжимая кулаки, говорит он, но не отворачивается. — Не смей надо мной смеяться. Я несколько недель не видел тебя, а когда пришел, обнаружил, что ты вовсю развлекаешься с этими гребаными ублюдками.

Клинт перестает улыбаться, потому что это не обычный раздраженный Баки, это грустный, уязвимый и практически сломленный Баки, и во всем этом виноват Клинт. Он вздыхает и словно на автопилоте подходит к нему. Баки по-прежнему не отворачивается, хотя вполне мог бы. Он просто стоит, крепко сжав челюсти и гипнотизируя пятно на полу, и у него дрожит нижняя губа.

— Бак, — беспомощно произносит Клинт, обнимая его лицо ладонями. Баки не смотрит ему в глаза, а нерешительно пытается вырваться, но Клинт не отпускает, и тогда по лицу Баки начинают быстро течь слезы. Вот тогда Клинт понимает, насколько сильно вся эта неразбериха ранила его, насколько сильно его ранил побег Клинта.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает он, и Баки наконец-то поднимает взгляд. — Боже, прости меня. Я все испортил. Я всегда все порчу, потому что я Клинт Бартон, но я не хочу испортить все по-настоящему…

— Может, ты прекратишь повторять «испортил», — хрипит Баки, яростно вытирая глаза. Он вдыхает, потом выдыхает, а Клинт наклоняется, прижимается лбом к его лбу и облегченно расслабляется, когда Баки не отходит и не отталкивает его. Теплое дыхание Баки на лице кажется Клинту таким знакомым, что у него сжимается сердце.

— Я по тебе скучал, — шепчет Клинт. — Быть без тебя — все равно, что лишиться руки.

— Ни хрена ни смешно, — бурчит Баки, за бедра притягивая его к себе и целуя. Клинт понимает, что из его горла вырывается смешной и отчаянный писк, но это не имеет значения, потому что Баки обнимает его так крепко, что они чуть не падают на пол.

Они целуются так, будто другого шанса не будет. Это напоминает выброс адреналина после битвы, и Клинт вспоминает, что это первый раз, когда они смогли прикоснуться друг к другу после взрыва в Италии.

Они целуются и целуются, и руки Баки повсюду. Потом одна перемещается к заднице Клинта, а другая скользит вверх по майке, металлическими пальцами поглаживая ребра. Клинту не хватает воздуха, и он запрокидывает голову. Баки, довольно рыкнув, впивается губами в кожу у него на горле. Клинт не успевает моргнуть, а Баки уже тащит его к кровати и вместе с ним падает на груду шкур и подушек.

— Господи, Бак, — хрипит Клинт. Баки целует его в подбородок и что-то бормочет в щеку. Клинту приходится положить ладонь ему на лоб и оттолкнуть, чтобы встретиться взглядами.

— Я тебя не слышу, если только… — начинает он, и Баки виновато качает головой.

— Прости, — он приподнимается и садится Клинту на бедра.

— Нет, подожди, — Клинт, извиваясь, лезет рукой в карман и достает слуховые аппараты. Карман, конечно, не лучшее место для их хранения, хотя Тони прекрасно знает Клинта, поэтому, скорее всего, сделал их сверхпрочными. Клинт включает их, но прежде, чем успевает вставить, Баки останавливает его.

— Ты уверен?

Клинт вздыхает, но кивает, вставляет аппараты в уши и ждет, пристально глядя на Баки. Потом ждет еще немного, надеясь услышать пение птиц, шелест листьев и треклятую рыбу, плещущуюся в реке, но ничего не происходит.

— Клинт?

Он почти теряет сознание от облегчения, потому что это он слышит. Боже, он услышал свое имя, неуверенно и взволнованно произнесенное Баки. Хотя его голос звучал немного странно, не совсем похоже на Баки.

— Скажи еще раз, — просит Клинт, и ого, он снова слышит себя, даже громче, чем раньше.

— Клинт, — говорит Баки, и это опять звучит не совсем правильно, но, черт, это намного лучше, чем ничего. — Клинт? Ты что, сломал их?

— Я слышу тебя, — отвечает Клинт, дотрагиваясь до уха. — Но ты звучишь по-другому.

Баки кивает.  
— Тони сказал, что они не сразу станут идеальными, но обещал, что сделает для этого все возможное.

— Конечно, сделает, — улыбается Клинт. Баки тоже неуверенно улыбается, потом сползает с Клинта и, подперев голову рукой, ложится рядом.

— Продолжай говорить, — шепчет Клинт, тоже поворачиваясь на бок. — Я не слышу никакого фонового шума, но слышу тебя.

— Что я должен сказать? — спрашивает Баки, осторожно убирая непослушную прядь волос с его лба.

— Что угодно.

— Ну, — начинает Баки и задумывается, — … мы с Арто… ну… подружились. Сблизились из-за того, что ты придурок.

Клинт съеживается, а Баки хмыкает.  
— Несколько дней он истерил, а потом пришел ко мне. Думаю, понял, что единственный человек, скучающий по твоей жалкой заднице больше, чем он, — это я. Потом он решил стать моей личной тенью и нанял меня в качестве своего официального изготовителя спагетти и маникюрши.

Клинт улыбается.  
— А я-то думал, что вам, чтобы по-настоящему поладить, понадобится больше одного дня.

— Ага, я тоже. Но, думаю, он понял, что мы с ним очень похожи. Я понимаю его, как никто другой. Ну, может, еще Нат, — он вздыхает и, приподнявшись на локте и став вдруг очень серьезным, склоняется над Клинтом и кладет металлическую руку ему на грудь. Вот черт, что-то пошло не так, думает Клинт, а потом вспоминает про обручальное кольцо. Он что, собирается спросить?

Но нет, Баки просто в течение долгих, спокойных секунд смотрит на него, наверное, слыша, как чертовски громко колотится его сердце.

— Я люблю тебя, гребаное чудовище, — тихо говорит Баки и снова нежно целует его. Клинт закрывает глаза.

— Может, тогда вернемся к сексу? — спрашивает он. — Ведь все к этому шло. Теперь я слышу, как ты шепчешь все эти милые пустяки, так что…

— Как скажешь, — ухмыляется Баки и тянется к поясу его брюк. — Давай, раздевайся.

— Фу, как не романтично! — протестует Клинт, но Баки продолжает деловито заниматься его штанами.

— Мы не занимаемся романтикой, — рассеянно сообщает Баки.

Предложение руки и сердца — это романтично, думает Клинт, но ему удается не сказать это вслух.  
— Нет, — вместо этого соглашается он. — Мы этого не делаем.

— Рад, что мы разобрались, — кивает Баки. — А теперь раздевайся.

— Раздеваюсь… раздеваюсь, — отвечает Клинт, и улыбка Баки заставляет его почувствовать себя так, будто он никогда не уходил из дома.

***

Клинт просыпается, как обычно заваленный грудой мехов и одеял, а Баки лежит у него за спиной. Он почти чувствует тепло его тела, но несколько дюймов между ними кажутся ему слишком большим расстоянием. Стараясь не высовываться наружу, он переворачивается и утыкается лицом Баки в шею. Тот сонно вздыхает и — не успевает Клинт опомниться — резко скатывается с кровати, хватая с ночного столика нож.

— Черт, — смущенно морщится Клинт. — Бак, успокойся, это я.

Совершенно голый Баки застывает на целую минуту, а потом, кажется, вспоминает, где находится, и хмуро опускает нож. Он что-то говорит, бросает его обратно на стол и, откинув одеяла, начинает рыться под ними, очевидно, не переживая о том, что Клинт вполне может отморозить себе яйца.

— Бак! — визжит он, хватаясь за одеяло. — Вернись в чертову кровать, маньяк.

Баки не обращает на него внимания; ему удается найти трусы и натянуть их. Точно. Ужасно неудобно спать голым, если потом приходится вскакивать и кого-нибудь резать.

— Бак, пожалуйста, вернись в постель, — просит Клинт, натягивая одеяло на плечо и умоляюще глядя на Баки. Тот, надев еще и штаны и немного подумав, кивает и лезет обратно.

— Иди сюда, — Клинт притягивает его ближе и шипит, когда металлическая рука касается кожи. Баки бормочет что-то типа извинений, обнимает Клинта и закидывает тяжелое бедро ему на ноги.

Минуты идут, а Баки с Клинтом дремлют, теряя счет времени. Клинт старается ни о чем не думать; просто хочет быть здесь и сейчас и ценить то, что у него есть в данный момент. Этому его научила Фригг: не зацикливаться на том, что случилось или на том, что могло бы случиться. Она сказала, что видела, как люди сходили с ума, предаваясь сомнениям и живя прошлым. Клинт прекрасно понимает это. Во-первых, он видел очнувшегося в другом веке Стива, а во-вторых, имел дело с Баки, когда тот появился.

Клинту кажется, что прошлое — это отстой.

С другой стороны, сейчас, когда у него довольно неплохой день, легче вспоминать положительные моменты из прошлого. День, когда он спас Арто. Или когда впервые поцеловал Баки. Даже такие глупые мелочи, как тот раз, когда все чуть со смеху не умерли, когда Стив обозвал Клинта шлюхой за то, что тот обыграл его в «Mariokart». Когда Нат покупала кофе в «Старбаксе» и приносила ему в санчасть, или когда они с Тони напились на вечеринке и весь вечер провели на балконе, сидя на полу и прячась от жутко навязчивого сенатора.

Забавно, он как будто забыл обо всем этом, пока Фригг не научила его, и он не вспомнил.

Баки шевелится, и Клинт, подняв голову, видит, как открывается дверь, и в нее просачивается одетый в Халк-пижаму с капюшоном Арто. Баки стонет и опускает голову, а Клинт протягивает руку и чувствует огромное облегчение от того, что Арто рядом.

— Ты меня слышишь? — спрашивает тот, с разбега запрыгивая на кровать. Он вытирает нос рукавом и нетерпеливо смотрит на Клинта.

— Нет, я все еще глухой, — качает головой тот. — А чего ты хотел?

— Увидеть тебя. Ты вчера ушел. А Стив сказал, что я должен дать тебе и Баки время, чтобы побыть наедине, — он так сильно закатывает глаза, что ему, наверное, больно.

Баки что-то говорит, и Арто начинает изображать тошноту, обхватив руками горло и высунув язык.

Клинту становится интересно, о чем это они, и он протягивает руку.  
— Арто, подай мне аппараты.

Арто вытягивает шею и смотрит туда, куда указывает Клинт. Берет аппараты так, будто они стеклянные, и с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Клинт включает и вставляет их.

— А теперь слышишь? — спрашивает Арто, и Клинт устало улыбается.

— Ага.

Арто хмурится.  
— А почему ты сразу этого не сделал?

— Да, Клинт, и почему ты не сделал это с самого начала… — зевает Баки и, перекатившись, обнимает Клинта за пояс. — Мы уже говорили об этом, Арт. Оставь его в покое.

— Сам оставь его в покое.

— Нет. Я буду обнимать его весь день, и ты не сможешь меня остановить.

— Смогу. Я тоже хочу обнимать его, теперь моя очередь!

— Нет, не сможешь, — ехидно тянет Баки, и Клинт действительно слышит усмешку в его голосе. — Потому что он голый.

Арто морщится и машет руками.  
— Фу, гадость, — кричит он, толкая подушку Клинта и отползая к краю кровати. — Пойду к Стиву, — сообщает он и идет к двери.

Там он останавливается, обернувшись, смотрит на них, а потом морщится и начинает неуверенно теребить манжеты пижамной кофты, как будто ему снова шесть.  
— Ты ведь придешь завтракать? — тихо спрашивает он. — Ты ведь больше никуда не уйдешь?

— Мы обязательно придем завтракать, — обещает Клинт. — Дай нам час, пожалуйста.

Арто радостно кивает и вылетает за дверь, даже не подумав закрыть ее. Баки громко вздыхает и плюхается обратно на подушки, металлическими пальцами сжимая переносицу.

— Прости, — говорит Клинт. — Я бы не стал выходить…

— Я понимаю, — перебивает Баки. — Просто… Сейчас мне сильнее, чем раньше, хочется запереть тебя и никуда не выпускать. Чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Прости, — снова произносит Клинт и морщится. — Я слишком часто это повторяю, да?

— Мне еще не надоело, — Баки серьезно смотрит на него. — Ты, мать твою, бросил меня, — резко говорит он, и Клинту приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не начать защищаться или не сказать чего-нибудь особо отстойного.

— Я знаю, что произошло между вами со Стивом, и что ты ушел из-за этого. Но то, как ты это сделал, Клинт, было чертовски эгоистично. Ты сбежал, потому что испугался и почувствовал себя брошенным, а после твоего ухода именно это случилось и со мной. Мне не понравилось.

Клинт крепко сжимает челюсти, борясь с чувством вины и желанием спрятаться. Он резко кивает, не переставая разглядывать уголок подушки.

— Если мы собираемся сделать это… — медленно начинает Баки, будто пробираясь по минному полю, — … ты больше никогда не должен выкидывать ничего подобного.

Произнесенное Баки «если» заставляет Клинта затаить дыхание.  
— Что сделать?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— То, что мы делали всегда. Если мы хотим, чтобы все это работало.

— Это работает, — сквозь комок в горле хрипит Клинт, потому что у этого «если» может быть более ужасный смысл. — Правда ведь? Работает?

— Нет, не работает. Ты сбегаешь и не разговариваешь со мной, — прямо говорит Баки, начиная злиться. — Тебе, естественно, можно захотеть побыть в одиночестве. И я бы, блин, понял, если бы ты сказал, что тебе нужно ненадолго уехать, но ты промолчал и просто ушел. И, кстати, от этого Арто тоже почувствовал себя дерьмово.

Клинт с трудом сглатывает.  
— Ты закончил? — наконец спрашивает он.

Баки в ярости отшатывается.  
— Черт побери, Клинт!

— Я слышал тебя, — быстро говорит Клинт, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать. — Я слышал. Я слушал. Прости, просто… Ты все время говорил «если», и я испугался. Я хочу все исправить, правда. Я хочу быть с тобой. Пожалуйста, не говори больше «если» и не говори так, будто мы прекратим работать над этим, потому что я этого не переживу.

Клинт слышит, как Баки тяжело вздыхает.  
— Да, хорошо, я закончил. Сказал свой кусок. Если ты пообещаешь больше так не делать, я не стану поднимать эту тему.

— Ты простишь меня?

— Ну, конечно, придурок, — говорит Баки, поднимая подбородок Клинта и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я же так люблю тебя.

— Сам придурок, — всхлипывает Клинт, смаргивая слезы. Потом неуверенно смеется и вытирает лицо запястьем. — Прости.

— Все нормально, — отвечает Баки и обнимает его. — Можешь рыдать, сколько влезет.

Клинт вздыхает, плюхается на него и отпускает себя, позволяя зареветь, всхлипывая и пуская пузыри. Когда он заканчивает, ему становится значительно лучше.

Напоследок он шмыгает носом и бормочет: — Я в порядке.

— Знаешь, а ведь это была самая легкая часть, — говорит Баки, поглаживая его по плечу.

— Да? А какая сложная? — Клинт икает и, отлипнув от Баки, садится.

Тот криво улыбается.  
— Разобраться со Стивом. А Тони, чтобы проследить за ним, здесь нет.

Клинт стонет.  
— А ты? Может, тогда ты проследишь за ним?

— Мы с Глоком к вашим услугам, — салютует Баки и целует его в губы. — Вставай. Надо помыться перед завтраком. Поднимайся, дорогуша.

Клинт тяжело вздыхает и кивает, надеясь, что в голосе больше храбрости, чем во всем остальном теле.  
— Идем.


	8. Chapter 8

— На.

Баки протягивает Клинту кофейник, но передумывает, наливает сам и придвигает сахарницу. И только потом замечает печальную, но довольную улыбку Клинта. Баки пожимает плечами и продолжает; его защитные рефлексы не были удовлетворены полностью после того, как Клинта ранило, так что теперь они наверстывали упущенное. Клинту придется смириться.

— Спасибо, — он кивает и целует его в плечо — самый близкий кусочек Баки, до которого он может дотянуться. Тот мягко сжимает его колено, чтобы успокоить. С того момента, как они встали, Клинт практически не отходил от Баки, и тот прекрасно понимал, почему. Даже Стив с его эмоциональным диапазоном кирпича был бы в состоянии понять, почему Клинт цепляется.

Баки может справиться с прилипчивостью. Хотя, если Клинт еще раз извинится, Баки, возможно, совершит что-нибудь радикальное. Они всё выяснили, так что можно забыть о прошлом и двигаться дальше.

Баки откидывается на спинку кресла и смотрит, как едят Клинт, Стив и Арто. Клинт кажется достаточно спокойным, хотя постоянно оглядывается и трогает уши. Если не присматриваться, аппаратов практически не видно, лишь иногда мелькает предательский фиолетовый всполох. Арто настолько взвинчен, что вскакивает каждые четыре секунды, чтобы посмотреть то на реку, то на цветы, то на птиц. Стив мягко улыбается, глядя на прыгающего туда-сюда сына.

— Итак, каков план?

Раздается голос Клинта, и все поворачиваются к нему. Он покончил с завтраком и теперь нервно барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Стив пожимает плечами и дает Арто кусочек очищенного фрукта.  
— Решать тебе.

Баки прижимается затылком к подголовнику.  
— Да, решать тебе. У нас трехдневный отпуск, так что…

У Клинта на лице проступает паника, поэтому Баки решает прийти ему на помощь.  
— Думаю, сегодня можно отправиться на исследования.

Клинт недоуменно моргает.  
— Исследования?

Арто оживляется.  
— Исследования?!

— Ну, мы здесь не только из-за твоей симпатичной мордашки, — ухмыляется Баки. — Мы в отпуске, и я не прочь осмотреть достопримечательности.

— Да! — тут же кричит Арто. — Я хочу осмотреть достопримечательности. Стив, можем мы осмотреть достопримечательности? Тут так здорово, давай осмотрим достопримечательности.

— Проси Клинта с Баки, — тут же переводит стрелки Стив. Арто моментально разворачивается и делает щенячьи глазки. А потом, немного подумав, подходит ближе, видимо, решив, что так вероятность согласия выше. Когда Баки с Клинтом не реагируют, он сползает с сиденья, коленками залезает на край кресла Клинта и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, ладно, пойдем. Отойди от меня, от тебя сыром воняет, — морщится Клинт, отталкивая его лоб ладонью. Арто восторженно вопит, а разбуженные вороны взлетают и начинают возмущенно каркать.

— Господи, Арт, успокойся, — вздыхает Стив, но его уже не остановить. Он несется к балюстраде и сквозь нее смотрит на озеро. Баки чувствует к Арто какую-то неохотную нежность и думает, что, возможно, не так уж плохо, что Стив взял его с собой. Хотя почти дремлющая его часть, постоянно находящаяся в режиме миссии, начинает заполошно причитать «Арто, вода, риск, неприемлемо; Арто, вода, риск, неприемлемо…». Баки почти удается ее заткнуть.

Господи, что же с ним будет, если у них с Клинтом когда-нибудь появятся дети? Он вспоминает все шутки о Стиве — сумасшедшей мамаше, и лезет в карман, проверяя, на месте ли кольцо. Он достал его из коробки, потому что не хотел быть ходячим клише. Кольцо на месте, в целости и сохранности.

— Бак?

Он криво улыбается Клинту и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать.  
— Я пойду найду Тора и спрошу, куда нам лучше сходить, — вставая, говорит он.

— А можно мне с тобой?! — Арто моментально оказывается рядом и хватает Баки за руку. — Можно, пожалуйста?

Баки позволяет ему потянуть себя, но Арто даже не удается сдвинуть его с места.  
— Да, конечно, — кивает Баки. — Только я тебя не потащу.

Арто смеется и хватается за его бицепс; Баки пожимает плечами и, к огромному удовольствию Арто, поднимает его с пола.

— Стив, я забираю это, — сообщает он, направляясь к двери. Арто продолжает хихикать и раскачиваться у него на руке. — Ты идешь?

— Да, сейчас. Клинт, можно тебя на пару слов?

Вот черт. Перехитрил, тактический гений. Баки поворачивается к Клинту, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Да, конечно. Бак, вы идите, — говорит он, нервно засовывая руки в карманы.

— Уверен? — уточняет Баки, потому что скорее выстрелит себе в ногу, чем позволит Клинту страдать. С него хватит.

Клинт снова кивает и пытается улыбнуться.  
— Да, Бак, уверен. Вы с Глоком мне не нужны.

Стив возмущенно вскидывается.  
— Ты что, собирался стрелять в меня?

— Нет. Всего лишь припугнуть, если бы ты решил побыть говнюком, — отвечает Баки, а потом добавляет: — Ой, — когда Арто бьет его по ребрам.

— Перестань обзывать людей, — строго говорит он.

— Перестань быть маленьким, — отвечает Баки, закатывая глаза. Арто строит ему рожу, высунув язык и скосив глаза, и Баки продолжает свой путь к двери, на ходу размахивая Арто.

— Они что, будут кричать друг на друга? — спрашивает он, когда они выходят. Баки пятится к двери, чтобы закрыть ее локтем. Потом берет Арто и перекидывает через плечо, как мешок с картошкой. Арто устраивается поудобнее и начинает выстукивать ритм на пояснице Баки, как делал это всегда, когда его так носили.

— Нет, — отвечает Баки, надеясь, что они не сделают из него обманщика. — Просто поговорят и прольют скупую мужскую слезу. Или несколько.

— Ты чудной, — заявляет Арто, а Баки в ответ пожимает плечами. — Эй, а помнишь, как мы разговаривали, когда смотрели «Малефисенту»? Когда я спросил, собираешься ли ты жениться на Клинте?

Баки с подозрением замедляет шаг.  
— Да?

— Ты ведь собираешься спросить его, да? Мне Тони рассказал.

— Может быть, — отвечает Баки.

Арто замолкает, продолжая постукивать пальцами по его спине. Он, наверное, сильно покраснел, думает Баки, ведь его подвесили почти вверх ногами.

— Мне кажется, что ему стало бы лучше, если бы ты спросил.

Баки смеется.  
— Какой же ты манипулятивный маленький засранец, — качает головой он. — Что у тебя с браком?

— Если ты женат, ты останешься, — отвечает Арто так, будто это просто. — И я думаю, что тебе было бы легче, если бы ты знал, что Клинт останется навсегда.

На этот раз Баки останавливается. Арто начинает извиваться, и Баки спускает его на пол. Арто прижимается к нему, а потом обнимает за пояс, упираясь подбородком в живот. Баки, стараясь быть осторожным, убирает волосы с его лица металлическими пальцами.

— Ты думаешь, мне будет легче, — с сомнением повторяет он.

— Ага, — отвечает Арто. Баки давно заметил, что с ним ему разговаривать почему-то легче, чем с другими. Никакого заикания, никаких просьб записать это. — Мы же с тобой одинаковые, а я чувствую себя лучше, когда знаю, что люди останутся. Так что ты, наверное, почувствуешь себя лучше, если будешь уверен, что Клинт останется. И я знаю, что ему бы это понравилось. Потому что он с тобой такой же мерзкий, как Стив с Тони.

Баки фыркает.  
— Во-первых, мы с Клинтом далеко не такие мерзкие, как твои папаши, — говорит он. — А во-вторых… думаю, ты прав.

Арто ухмыляется, гордо вскинув голову.  
— Я умный. Я наполовину Старк.

— И скоро у тебя вырастет соответствующее эго, — ухмыляется Баки, гладя его по голове. — Знаешь, если мы поженимся, тебе придется смириться с переменами, — говорит он, и Арто энергично кивает. — Нет, я серьезно, мелкий. Всё будет по-другому. Мы с Клинтом… Ну, что бы ни случилось, мы все равно останемся твоей семьей, но еще у нас будет своя собственная.

— Но вы все равно останетесь моей? — уточняет Арто. — Даже если поженитесь, заведете детей и все такое, все равно останетесь моей семьей, да?

Баки слышит звук шагов и поднимает взгляд; это две служанки, одетые в темные туники. Одна даже не смотрит в их сторону, а другая с любопытством разглядывает их. Баки вздыхает; сейчас ему стало намного проще проявлять нежность на людях, но это не значит, что он хочет, чтобы все обсуждали Зимнего Солдата, направо-налево раздающего объятия, как будто они вот-вот выйдут из моды. Он не отпускает Арто, но пристально смотрит на девушку, и та, покраснев, отворачивается и ускоряет шаг.

И не вздумай вернуться, думает Баки.  
— Да, мы все еще будем твоими, но тебе придется научиться делиться. Если мы с Клинтом поженимся и все это сделаем, ты больше не будешь у него в приоритете.

Как ни странно, Арто кивает и не спрашивает о значении незнакомого слова, а еще крепче обнимает Баки за пояс.  
— Тони тоже так сказал, — кивает он. — Все в порядке. Если вы будете счастливы, вы останетесь и никуда не уйдете, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы.

— Это… очень эгоистично и в то же время великодушно, — говорит Баки и быстро качает головой, увидев растерянное выражение лица Арто. — Неважно. Что еще сказал Тони?

Арто пожимает плечами, продолжая держаться за него.  
— Что Клинт будет уделять тебе больше времени, если ты женишься на нем, — отвечает он. — А еще он сказал Стиву, что ты настолько хочешь иметь семью, что, скорее всего, попытаешься сразу же обрюхатить Клинта. Но, по-моему, это вообще не имеет смысла. Я не понял, о чем это Тони.

У Баки буквально отвисает челюсть, но он сдерживает рвущийся наружу мат, на несколько секунд закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову вверх.

— Баки?

Он медленно выдыхает и снова смотрит на Арто.  
— Кое-что из того, что говорит твой отец, слушать нельзя. Может, пойдем поищем Тора?

— Ага, а потом вернемся к Клинту и Стиву, — кивает Арто и, оторвавшись от Баки, убегает по коридору. — Пошевеливайся!

— Сам пошевеливайся, — закатывая глаза, бормочет Баки, но идет следом, опустив руку в карман и с легкой улыбкой вертя в пальцах кольцо.

***

— Итак, — произносит Стив, когда Баки с Арто уходят. Боже, Баки не шутил, когда говорил, что они с Арто подружились. Клинт ни капли не ревнует, наоборот, его захлестывает настолько головокружительное облегчение, что он едва не падает на пол. Теперь его жизнь станет значительно проще, и ему не придется постоянно следить за Баки и Арто. Конечно, за последние пару лет они стали ладить намного лучше, но из-за того, что теперь они друзья, Клинту будет намного спокойнее.

— Клинт?

Моргнув, он поворачивается к Стиву, стоящему возле стола. Клинт вздыхает и, немного покачавшись с пятки на носок, выходит на балкон и смотрит на воду.

— Ладно, давай, — говорит он, не сводя взгляда с золотистого дерева.

— Что? Чего… — начинает Стив и на середине фразы замолкает. Наверное, мысленно считает до десяти, чтобы не придушить Клинта.

Стив подходит ближе, и Клинт разворачивается к нему.  
— Это может быть глупо, — говорит Стив, лезет в карман и достает аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги. — Но я все равно это сделал.

— Разве это не твой жизненный принцип? — спрашивает Клинт, но Стив смотрит на него без улыбки, продолжая протягивать листок.

— Ненавижу говорить о таких вещах, — качает головой он. — И знаю, что ты тоже. Так что я решил, может, этот поможет.

Клинт разворачивает страницу, и его сердце делает кульбит. Он закусывает губу.

Это семейное древо, вроде того, что висит у них дома на холодильнике. Оно совсем новое, и… другое; во-первых, в нем отсутствуют талантливо изображенные Клинтом фигурки-палочки. Во-вторых, оно абсолютно не потрепано и не покрыто грязными пятнами и жирными отпечатками. В-третьих, оно полностью нарисовано Стивом. В правом верхнем углу — Стив с Тони, соединенные красной линией. Под ними идут параллельные синие и зеленые линии, ведущие вниз к Арто, уже одиннадцатилетнему, но в мультяшной форме и с мишкой Баки в руке. В левом верхнем углу — Баки с Клинтом, соединенные ярко-розовой чертой.

— Люди, которые не женаты, но вполне могли бы, — произносит Клинт, дотрагиваясь до черты.

— Ты про розовый? Да, я решил, что он подойдет. Мы с Тони теперь красные. Люди, которые наконец поженились.

Клинт хмыкает и смотрит на остальных членов команды, соединенных желтыми и — в случае Джейн и Тора, и Брюса с Лили — оранжевыми линиями. Клинт находит черту, соединяющую Баки со Стивом, и ту, что между Клинтом и Арто, — обе синие, как и положено. Для тех, кто родной не по крови.

Но теперь на древе появилась третья синяя линия. Та, что тянется параллельно линии Стив/Баки и соединяет Клинта со Стивом. Клинт проводит по ней пальцем и на пару секунд лишается дара речи.

— Да, Тони уже тысячу раз сострил про инцест, — тяжело вздыхает Стив. — Но я решил, что это тебе покажет. Баки — мой брат, но и ты тоже.

Клинт сжимает листок так крепко, что ему приходится заставить себя ослабить хватку, чтобы не порвать его.  
— Стив.

— Могу покрасить обратно в желтый, если хочешь, — спокойно говорит тот. — Я понимаю… Я знаю, что ужасно обращался с тобой. И, наверное, был больше похож на Арто, чем хотелось бы. Но с другой стороны, именно это и привело к тому, чтобы всё стало синим. Я хочу сказать, что только в семье люди заставляют друг друга проходить через подобное дерьмо, верно?

— Верно, — кивает Клинт, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Ты. Ты сделал мне больно, очень, — говорит он, не глядя на Стива. — Я не знал… я даже не подозревал, что ты способен причинить мне такую боль.

Стив молча ждет, глядя на Клинта блестящими глазами.

— Ты… у тебя есть эта дурацкая способность заставлять всех хотеть быть лучше, даже когда мы этого не можем, — говорит Клинт, снова глядя на рисунок древа. — И я не исключение.

— Я не знал, — тихо произносит Стив. — Наверное, иногда я не понимаю, как сильно давлю на людей.

— Это не давление… — начинает Клинт и морщится. — Может, и так. Не знаю. Но, наверное, да.

Какое-то время они стоят молча. Но это нормально. Никакой неловкости или неудобства.

— Ну так что? — наконец произносит Стив. — Синий?

Клинт вздыхает.  
— У меня никогда не было нормального отца, — отвечает он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что обязан мне его заменить.

— Мне бы это точно не понравилось, — качает головой Стив. — Этого я никогда не хотел. Мы… думаю, нас захлестнули эмоции, и мы стали подталкивать друг друга к неправильным решениям.

Клинт кивает.  
— Да, — он вздыхает. — Да, точно.

— Я перекрашу ее, — мягко говорит Стив, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать лист, но Клинт быстро прижимает его к груди.

— Нет, — мотает головой он, и Стив опускает руку. — Нет, не надо. Она синяя. И будет синей до тех пор, пока ты не попробуешь стать мне отцом.

Стив улыбается.  
— Договорились.

— Хорошо.

Клинт снова смотрит на бумагу и чувствует себя очень счастливым.  
— А ты уверен, что линия между Нат и Сэмом должна быть желтой?

— Будь я проклят, если знаю, — фыркает Стив. — Я и близко туда не сунусь, спасибо. Один раз я уже доказывал всем, что вы с Баки просто друзья, пока он не сорвался там, у базы Гидры. Так что моему мнению в этих делах доверять нельзя.

Клинт смеется и смотрит на воду, по которой скачут солнечные зайчики.  
— Ну что ж… Нормально поговорили.

— Ага, — кивает Стив, облокачиваясь рядом с ним на перила. — Совсем неплохо.

Клинт смотрит на воду до тех пор, пока картинка не начинает терять четкость. Что-то внутри него встало на место, думает он. Обрело уверенность. Та часть, что сомневалась в его нужности. Это кажется ему достаточным для того, чтобы задуматься о возвращении домой. Хотя он пока не произносит этого вслух. Сначала надо поговорить с Баки. Об этом, и еще о том, как ему снова стать Мстителем. Когда он лежал тут под кучами одеял и шкур со сломанными конечностями и не менее сломанным мозгом, это казалось ему невозможным. Теперь же, с технологической помощью Тони и поддержкой команды, это могло сработать.

Клинт знает — продвигаться придется детскими шагами. Сначала вернуться, потом посмотреть, как он и его инвалидность смогут вписаться в команду. Он почти уверен, что Стив сделает все, чтобы вернуть его на борт. А задача Клинта, скорее всего, будет заключаться в том, чтобы заставить его придержать своих чертовых лошадей и позволить ему делать все в своем темпе.

Кроме того, есть и другие вещи, которые ему нужно уладить, прежде чем задумываться о статусе Мстителя. Те, которые касаются его семейного и брачного статуса.

— Эй, — он поворачивается к Стиву. — Могу я тебе кое-что рассказать?

— Конечно. Если только речь не пойдет о вашей с Баки сексуальной жизни. Здесь я провожу черту.

— Замётано, — кивает Клинт. — Дело в том… — он замолкает, обдумывая, стоит ли ему все-таки говорить об этом. — Ну, пока я был здесь, мне очень помогли.

— И мы продолжим это, как только доставим тебя домой, — немедленно говорит Стив, и… ну как же он предсказуем…

— Знаю, знаю. Я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь. Дело не в этом. А в том, что… Ну, мне очень помогла мама Тора. Фактически она назначила себя моим психотерапевтом.

— Ничего себе!

— Вот именно — ничего себе, — кивает Клинт. — Она великолепна. Но ты же знаешь, что она вроде как ткачиха судьбы или что-то в этом роде?

Стив поворачивается спиной к балюстраде и складывает руки на груди.  
— Да, вот поэтому я никогда не приезжаю в Асгард, — признается он. — Это… заставляет меня нервничать. Наверное. Если бы она попыталась рассказать мне о моей судьбе, я бы попытался бороться с ней. Фригг, конечно, может и не стала бы этого делать, не стала бы тратить на меня время, но…

— Стала бы, — отвечает Клинт. — Мне она сказала, что смотрела на меня. Сказала… ну… что я важен. И что у меня будет семья.

— Что? Правда? — Стив расплывается в дурацкой улыбке. — Клинт, это же прекрасно.

— Ничего прекрасного, ты меня видел?

— Даже не начинай, — раздраженно отвечает Стив. — Уж если я принял то, что стал отцом, то уж с тобой точно все будет в порядке. Ты уже рассказал Баки?

— Нет, — качает головой Клинт. — Не знаю, стоит ли.

— Конечно, стоит, — все еще идиотски улыбаясь, кивает Стив. — Обязательно, Клинт. Непременно.

Клинт с подозрением прищуривается.  
— Ты что-то знаешь.

— Я знаю, что он так хочет семью, что, похоже, не прочь тебя обрюхатить, — фыркает Стив. — Скажи ему, Клинт.

— Он что? — удивленно тянет Клинт. — Я думал, он всего лишь собирается сделать мне предложение!

Теперь настает очередь Стива с подозрением прищуриться.  
— Постой, а ты откуда знаешь?

— У меня свои источники, — отвечает Клинт, решая не рассказывать ему о Хеймдалле. Стив и так дергался из-за того, что Тони приглядывал за ними с помощью ДЖАРВИСа, а уж узнав о наблюдающем за девятью мирами Асгардце с волшебными глазами, вообще мог слететь с катушек. Клинт поспешно возвращается к теме разговора. — Так ты говоришь, что Баки и правда хочет всего этого со мной?

— Я удивляюсь, как он этого еще не сделал, — пожимает плечами Стив, и Клинт чувствует трепет в груди. — Он разбудил меня в три утра, чтобы сообщить, что собирается предложить тебе руку и сердце, и я не понимаю, куда подевалась эта срочность.

Клинт переступает с ноги на ногу, пытаясь избавиться от бабочек в животе.  
— Может, увидел меня и передумал?

Стив скептически смотрит на него.  
— Прекрати унижать себя. Баки любит тебя, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Да, Клинт, — внезапно раздается громкий голос из глубины комнаты, и оба подпрыгивают. — Тебе бы следовало это знать.

С колотящимся сердцем Клинт поворачивает голову и видит стоящих в до жути похожих позах со сложенными на груди руками Баки и Арто.

— Э-э, и давно вы тут? — спрашивает Клинт, стараясь не ежиться.

— Достаточно, — отвечает Баки.

— Да, достаточно, — эхом вторит Арто, и, несмотря на то, что он был закадычным другом Клинта, теперь он явно превращался в миниатюрного Баки, что являлось довольно ужасным фактом.

— Арто, убери Роджерса подальше, — просит Баки, и тот кивает.

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — отвечает он, подходит к Стиву и тянет за руку.

— Арто, нет, — упираясь, протестует тот.

— Нет, да, — настаивает Арто, продолжая попытки сдвинуть его с места теперь уже обеими руками. Через несколько секунд он идет дальше и упирается ногой в стену позади Стива, пытаясь действовать при помощи рычага. — Мы должны уйти, чтобы Баки смог попросить Клинта выйти за него замуж.

Клинт чувствует, как сердце прыгает в горло, а Стив потрясенно хмыкает.  
— Ну, тогда пошли, — он берет Арто и сажает на плечи. Тот улыбается и, развернувшись, машет Баки с Клинтом.

— Эм, — говорит Клинт, глядя на закрывшуюся за ними дверь. А потом поворачивается к Баки.

… который вынимает из кармана что-то достаточно маленькое, чтобы можно было зажать в кулаке.

— О Боже, — выдыхает Клинт, у которого в мозгу происходит короткое замыкание. — Неужели это правда?

Баки пожимает плечами и бросает ему то, что держал в руке; Клинт рефлекторно ловит и понимает, что да, это оно.

Кольцо.

Серебряное, с фиолетовым отливом внутри. Клинт пристально смотрит на него и думает, что должен сделать: а) разреветься, б) завалить Баки прямо на пол или в) броситься через перила в озеро.

— Тебе не надо ничего говорить, — произносит Баки, тоже глядя на кольцо. — Просто я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я думал об этом еще до того, как ты отправился в Асгард. Когда тебя ранило, я понял, что в этой жизни больше ничего не хочу делать без тебя. Так что смысл не в том, чтобы вернуть тебя домой, что бы там ни думал мелкий.

— Что? — хрипит Клинт. — Подожди… еще раньше?

— Ты умер на том столе, Клинт. Ну, или почти умер. И это практически убило меня. Я так отчаянно хотел остаться с тобой, что сломал тебе гребаное запястье, слишком крепко держась за него. Ты был человеком, который находился рядом, когда я вернулся. Человеком, который стал мне другом, хотя у тебя не было никаких причин инвестировать в меня ресурсы.

— У тебя ужасное чувство юмора, — закатывает глаза Клинт.

— И ты знал об этом, когда я еще был не в себе и лазил по стенам! Господи, я не представляю, как такое могло случиться, ведь в бумажках нет никакого смысла, но это так. Я женюсь на тебе, чтобы ты понял, насколько я, блядь, серьезен.

Он замолкает и выдыхает.  
— Если захочешь.

— Согласие — это чертовски сексуально, — серьезно кивает Клинт, и оба начинают смеяться. Клинт беспомощно приваливается к стене и хохочет до боли в боку. Все в порядке, потому что Баки тоже смеется, подходит и обнимает Клинта так, будто он нечто ценное и важное, и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

— Я все еще не здоров, — говорит Клинт. — Думаю, что какое-то время мне придется посидеть на антидепрессантах. И Фригг сказала, чтобы дома я обратился к психотерапевту, который поможет мне справиться со своей неадекватностью.

— Так вот это как называется? — ухмыляется Баки. — О’кей. Будешь глотать свои Асгардские настойки или накачаем тебя Прозаком?

— Не знаю, я еще не говорил с целителями по поводу возможности взять эликсиры с собой, — отвечает Клинт и перевод взгляд на кольцо, лежащее на ладони. — Как мы это сделаем? Просто сходим в мэрию, возьмем талончик и будем ждать своей очереди?

— Сначала нужно получить разрешение на брак, а потом да, все именно так.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я много чего знаю. Надень уже его, ты меня убиваешь.

Клинт надевает кольцо. Естественно, оно подходит, другого он от Баки и не ожидал.  
— Я не смогу носить его на руке, стрелять будет неудобно, — произносит он вместо того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь романтичное. Потому что идиот.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда носи как Стив — на шее. Или держи на полке рядом с остальным накопленным барахлом. Мне не важно.

— Значит, мы будем считать мое обручальное кольцо накопленным барахлом?

— Да ладно, ты б и меня на ту полку поставил, если б смог, — говорит Баки, и они опять смеются.

— Знаешь, нам уже давно следовало пожениться, — говорит Клинт, опуская голову на плечо Баки.

— Да, — задумчиво отвечает Баки, целуя его. — Ведь мы заплатили все долги и теперь заслужили что-то хорошее.

Клинт с трудом может поверить, что Баки считает его чем-то хорошим, но не собирается говорить этого вслух. Он целует его, а потом кладет голову ему на плечо и смотрит на птиц, летающих над водой.

Минуты идут. Клинт думает, что вполне мог бы простоять так весь день, глядя на озеро и чувствуя мягкий стук сердца Баки. Стук сердца его будущего мужа. Боже, как же странно это звучит, даже если произносить это просто в голове. Он женится, у него будет муж. Он сам станет мужем. С ума сойти.

— Доброе утро, джентльмены.

Баки напрягается, но Клинта не отпускает. Тот поднимает голову и устало улыбается, увидев идущую к ним Фригг, одетую в темно-коричневое платье с потрясающей золотой отделкой. Она мягко улыбается и выглядит очень довольной.

— Доброе утро, мэм, — отвечает Клинт и толкает Баки, чтобы тот немного сдвинулся. — Это Баки. Баки, познакомься с Всематерью, королевой Фригг, мэм или мамой Тора.

— Слишком много имен, — говорит Баки, но кивает. — Мэм.

Улыбка Фригг становится шире, и она кивает Баки в ответ.  
— Рада наконец познакомиться с вами, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки, Зимний Солдат. Похоже, у вас тоже немало имен.

Баки хмыкает.  
— Похоже. Могу я поблагодарить вас за заботу о Клинте?

— Нам было очень приятно. Он был в меру воспитанным гостем.

— Эй!

Клинта игнорируют.

Баки улыбается.  
— Я не собирался благодарить остальных. Я благодарю лично вас. Он рассказал, как много вы для него сделали.

— О Господи, Бак! — Клинт чувствует, что краснеет.

Баки не обращает внимания на его смущение и продолжает: — Королева Асгарда не должна помогать таким недоделанным героям, как мы. Но вы сделали это, и мы вам очень признательны.

Фригг смотрит на него, и ее улыбка становится задумчивой.

— А вы умеете обращаться со словами, — через какое-то время говорит она. — Я принимаю вашу благодарность и вашу признательность. А теперь, могу ли я попросить вас оставить нас с Клинтом наедине?

Баки кивает.  
— Схожу поищу остальных, — говорит он, целуя Клинта в щеку. — Далеко не уйду.

Клинт кивает. Фригг смотрит Баки вслед, потом поворачивается к Клинту и выжидательно поднимает бровь. Клинт ничего не может с собой поделать — лицо расплывается в дебильной улыбке, и ему приходится прикрыть ее обеими ладонями. Фригг смеется, а потом подходит, берет его левую руку, отводит от покрасневшей щеки и рассматривает кольцо.

— Будет очень неприлично с моей стороны, сказать «я же говорила»? — спрашивает она, и оба смеются. Клинт опускает и правую руку и тоже смотрит на кольцо, чувствуя головокружение и думая, что в это невозможно поверить.

— Когда я приехал сюда, — начинает он, и Фригг накрывает его ладонь своей, — я не думал, что когда-нибудь снова буду счастлив. Я просто не хотел быть счастливым.

— А сейчас?

Клинт задумывается.  
— Сейчас я чувствую себя очень счастливым. Хотя, понимаю, что все еще не в порядке. Думаю, следующие несколько месяцев будут довольно отстойными. Учиться жить с этим — хуже не придумаешь. Но я справлюсь.

— Тогда тебе пора домой, — улыбается она. — Ты в любое время сможешь вернуться, чтобы отдохнуть и снова обрести себя. Но сейчас тебе нужно быть дома.

Клинт кивает, и она обнимает его, гладя по затылку.  
— Ты молодец, Клинт, — говорит она, а он стоит и боится помять ей платье или сделать еще что-нибудь неловкое, но потом посылает все к черту, и обнимает ее.

***

Этим же вечером Клинт с Баки, держась за руки, бродят по бесконечным милям нетронутой и мирной зелени лесов Асгарда. Впереди идут Стив с Тором. У Стива за спиной щит — похоже, он думает, что тут на них может кто-нибудь напасть, или просто собирается выполнить свое давнее обещание — позволить Арто покататься на санках. А еще впереди — постоянно сбивающийся с тропы Арто, пытающийся найти в кустах причудливые камни и цветы. Клинт слышит его возбужденные крики и ответы Стива, но совсем тихо и очень нечетко.

Шелеста листьев на деревьях и шума реки, бегущей справа, он не различает. Иногда сквозь тишину пробивается карканье воронов, а вот щебет более мелких птиц, порхающих вокруг, Клинт совсем не слышит. Голос Тора очень легко различить — он низкий и глубокий. Когда Баки молчит, его дыхания Клинт тоже не слышит, а вот когда говорит — слышит довольно отчетливо. Этого ему достаточно.

Прямо перед ними пролетает птица, да так близко к лицу Баки, что тот дергается и машинально поднимает руку. Но, к счастью, оказывается недостаточно быстрым для того, чтобы поймать, поэтому печально смеется над собой, серым взглядом следя за улетающей птицей. Клинт улыбается, рассеянно вертя кольцо на пальце. Оно теплое, гораздо теплее, чем металлические пальцы Баки, переплетенные с его пальцами.

— Я тут подумал, — небрежно начинает Клинт, переступая через бревно, лежащее поперек тропинки. Оно покрыто сладко пахнущими сиреневыми цветами, чей запах висит в холодном воздухе.

— А ты умеешь? — спрашивает Баки, щурясь он пробивающиеся сквозь листву лучи заходящего солнца. — Это довольно опасно.

— Иди ты, — отвечает Клинт, и Баки счастливо ухмыляется. Это вызывает теплую вспышку гордости в груди Клинта, потому что его самоуважение может быть и на нуле, но то, что Баки такой из-за него, он знает точно. — Но да, я тут подумал. Мне нужно сказать Тони спасибо. За то, что сделал мне аппараты.

— Да, наверное, нужно, — кивает Баки, взбираясь вверх по грубо обтесанным каменным ступеням и таща Клинта за собой.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что должен сделать это лично.

Баки резко тормозит. Останавливается на верхней ступеньке и с серьезным лицом поворачивается к Клинту. Черт. Это лицо, с которым обычно говорят о серьезных вещах, а Клинт надеялся, что сможет закончить этот разговор по-быстрому. Может, стоит уже начинать вырывать листы из альбома Арто и писать людям письма?

— Ты не должен возвращаться домой только из-за нас, — твердо говорит Баки. — Ты в праве делать то, что хочешь, Клинт. Просто сначала поговори об этом со мной, ладно?

— Ты не можешь попросить меня выйти за тебя замуж, а потом уехать домой без меня.

— Клинт, — начинает Баки, обняв его ладонями за шею. Тактика, ясно дающая понять «не двигайся, не пытайся сбежать или вырваться у меня из рук, а тем более уйти от разговора». Клинт машинально хватается за его запястья. — Послушай, что я скажу, — продолжает Баки. — Не делай ничего только из-за того, что думаешь, будто этого хотим мы. Делай то, что нужно тебе, только не отгораживайся от нас, — он опускает взгляд и пожимает плечами. — Я подожду. Женюсь на тебе, когда вернешься.

Клинт задумывается. Прохладный ветер ерошит ему волосы, и он, вздрогнув, хочет прижаться к Баки поближе, чтобы согреться.  
— А что, если… что, если я вернусь домой сейчас и завтра выйду за тебя замуж?

Баки хмурится.  
— Ну, мы, конечно, сможем завтра подать заявку на лицензию — она стоит долларов тридцать-тридцать пять, — но тогда нам придется ждать двадцать четыре часа… что? Что ты так на меня смотришь?

— Зимний Солдат знает законы о регистрации брака, — начинает смеяться Клинт. — Беспрецедентно и очень весело.

Баки хмурится сильнее.  
— Ну, ты же тот простофиля, что хочет жениться на Зимнем Солдате, так что, похоже, ты тоже часть этого веселья.

Клинт усмехается.  
— Это да.

— Хотя, я вполне мог сбежать от тебя.

Клинт смеется, крепче сжимая его запястья.  
— Я люблю тебя, придурок. Давай поедем домой и поженимся.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь… — улыбается Баки и целует его.

— Господи, какие же вы мерзкие.

Баки с Клинтом поворачивают головы и видят Арто, размахивающего взад-вперед длинной палкой.

— И что? — Баки многозначительно поднимает бровь. — Я буду целовать его столько, сколько захочу, а ты можешь идти дальше.

— Баки-и, — скулит Арто, вскидывая руки вверх; конец палки пролетает в опасной близости от лица Клинта. — Ты мог бы сделать перерыв.

— Неа, — мотает головой Баки, притягивая Клинта так, чтобы оказаться щекой к щеке. — Эй, я женюсь на нем, как ты и хотел. И это значит, что ты должен перестать называть нас мерзкими и позволить мне целовать его в любое время.

Арто ухмыляется.  
— Ты же-е-енишься, — тянет он.

— Собираюсь, если ты оставишь нас в покое и прекратишь называть мерзкими.

Клинт начинает смеяться.  
— Бак…

— Заткнись, Бартон, я тут переговоры веду.

Арто закатывает глаза и фыркает.  
— Какой же ты чудной, — говорит он и отворачивается. — Стив! Стив, подожди меня, они целуются, а я не хочу на это смотреть, подожди! — подняв палку, как меч, он бежит по тропинке за Стивом и Тором, оставляя Баки с Клинтом одних.

— Ну вот, теперь у нас есть разрешение сколько угодно быть мерзкими, — сообщает Баки, и Клинт снова смеется. Баки наклоняет его назад и целует в Голливудском стиле. Клинт обнимает его за плечи и перестает дышать.

Потом Баки выпрямляется, чуть отстраняется от Клинта и счастливыми, блестящими глазами смотрит на него.  
— Я люблю тебя, и мне неважно, глухой ты, чудной или странный. Болен ли ты, накачан ли антидепрессантами или ведешь себя как мудак. Я все равно буду любить тебя. Всегда.

Клинт счастливо улыбается. Он дома. Потому что его дом там, где Баки.  
— Я знаю, — выдыхает он и крепко целует его.


End file.
